The Silver Samurai
by sweetredranger
Summary: Tracy the new girl in town saves a bunch a children from a nighlok. Now the nighlok is out for revenge. meanwhile at the Shiba house the rangers find a package outside the front gate who is it from and what is inside? (Takes place after The Master Returns)* IN PROCESS OF EDITING*
1. A new friend appears

The Rangers are doing their usual morning training session outside. Jayden and Kevin are sparring. Meanwhile, outside the front gate a man, around 5'8'' with almond-shaped brown eyes, medium-length silky, straight, brown hair and ruddy skin, walks up to the gate. He sets the package he was carrying for the past ten miles. He knocks on the front gate. Back on the other side of the gate with the rangers, Kevin stops mid swing. He turns to face Jayden.

"Hey Kevin, what's wrong?" Jayden asks.

"I heard a knock at the front gate." Kevin answers.

Jayden and Kevin leave to investigate. Back outside the gate the man hears Jayden and Kevin walking up. He quickly dashes over to one of the trees far enough away so they couldn't see him. A few seconds later he sees the boys walk out.

"There is no one here just a package." Kevin says

"I can't believe that someone played ding-dong ditch on us." Mike says, as he walks up to them.

"Mike, the front gate doesn't have a doorbell." Kevin says.

"Let's bring the package inside." Jayden says.

The man smiles because he is happy that he has done what he was told to do. Another man, Fredrick, steps out of the shadows. He has eyes the color of milk chocolate, red hair, and light-colored skin.

"Well, done my friend," Fredrick says

"Thank you Fredrick, but should you have just sent this to your great granddaughter." The man asks.

"No, because she doesn't even know that she is meant to the next silver ranger." Fredrick says.

The two men head back to the Tengen Gate. Inside the house, Jayden calls a meeting in the living room to discuss what they have found.

"Who sent it," Emily asks.

"I don't know there isn't a return address." Kevin answers.

Mike notices a note attached to the top right corner of the box. Mike takes it off and reads it to the Rangers.

Hello young samurai,

Inside this box is my prized possession. I would like you to find my great granddaughter. She is the only person I can trust to pass it along to. I have my complete faith in you that you will find her. I know that she is brave in the face of danger and has the true spirit of a samurai.

Thank you again,

The aging samurai

"Okay Jayden, What do we do now?" Mia asks.

"First things first Mia let's open the package." Jayden answers.

Jayden opens package into the box was a Samuarizer encased within a layer of ice, two power discs, a snow leopard folding zord, and an instruction manual.

"That zord doesn't look all that intimidating," Kevin says.

"Do not judge a book by its cover." Ji says.

"You're right Mentor. Jayden how to go about finding the seventh samurai Ranger is?" Kevin asks.

Jayden says that he doesn't know. They know when he or she shows up. The Gap Sensor sounds. He tells the Rangers they have work to do.

Meanwhile the park Tracy Burlew is walking through the park. She yawns and stretches her tired muscles again. She wishes that she was able to get a rest full sleep on the flight here. (She is 5''5' has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of glasses that has star beads on the ear pieces.) She is wearing a silver tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. She also is carrying her purse in her right shoulder, and a reasonably sized backpack that she was able to store on the overhead compartment. Tracy loves how peaceful it is here. She is too scared and ashamed to call her parents to tell them that the apartment complex that she was planning on staying in lost her application. Even though she sent them a paper copy and emailed them a copy as well. She is happy that all her funds had transferred over fine from her bank back home. Then a nighlok walks in (its dark green, and bear-sized. It also has incredibly long razor sharp claws on its hands) and children run away screaming seeing its terrifying appearance.

"Children's screams what a glorious sound." The nighlok says.

"Hey, what are you? What do you think you are doing?" Tracy asks.

"I am a Nighlok, my name is Green Grasper, and I'm doing my job raising the Sanzu River." Green Grasper answers.

"The Sanzu River is not going to raise another inch not while I am here." Tracy says.

"What are you planning on doing, little girl?" Green Grasper asks.

Tracy led all the children to safety before she runs back over to confront Green Grasper again.

"You may have saved the children, but you won't be able to save yourself moogers attack." Green Grasper says.

Tracy is doing well. Green Grasper calls for some more moogers to attack. They surround her. She notices a small gap between them. She leaps and does a summersault rolling to safety. She gets to her feet and turns around to see the moogers destroying each other.

"You're smarter than I thought you were." Green Grasper says.

"You've never heard the phrase big things come in small packages." Tracy says.

It wants to see how she fares against fighting against it. Green Grasper rush in. They do battle for a few minutes until he starts to dry out. Green Grasper slithers into a gap back to the nether world.

"Come back, coward they are not finished yet." Tracy shouts.

Tracy looks down at her arm. She sees a deep cut where Green Grasper's attack hit.

I hate to admit it, but it was tougher than I thought. Tracy thinks.

Tracy leaves the park. She was in worse shape than she first thought. She feels dizzy with every step she takes. She knew she needed to find help. She stumbles up to a large gate in front of the Shiba house. She knocks on the gate as hard as she could. Inside the house the rangers are sitting in the living room resting from their latest battle. Kevin hears a knock at the front gate for the second time today.

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, Kevin, I heard it too." Jayden answers.

Tracy knocks at the gate again with the last ounce of strength she could muster up. Kevin hears it.

"Antonio and I will go a check it out. Everyone else will stay put." Jayden says.

The others nod. Jayden and Antonio walk up to the front gate. Antonio slowly opens it. Tracy falls forward, and he catches her in his arms. He rolls her over, looks down at Tracy's face, and sees her beautiful blue eyes for the first time.

"Wow, you have really pretty eyes." Antonio says.

"Thanks, you're pretty handsome yourself," Tracy says.

Antonio is about to continue this flit feast. Jayden snaps him out of it by shouting at him to focus. Antonio looks back towards Jayden. He apologizes. Jayden bends down to get a look at Tracy too.

"What happened? And who are you?" He asks.

"First question a Nighlok attacked innocent children in the park so I help them. Second question my name is..." Tracy answers.

Tracy faints. Antonio stands up slowly. They walk back into the house. Kevin hears the front door open. The group gets out of their chairs and go to greet them. The blue ranger is the first to notice the unconscious girl in Antonio's arms.

"Who is she, Jayden?" Kevin asks.

"I don't know, Kevin, She fainted before she got a chance to tell us her name." Jayden answers.

Antonio carries Tracy to the spare bedroom and lays her in the bed. Ji enters with the first aid kit and patches up the cut on her arm.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" Antonio asks.

"Relax Antonio, her injuries aren't life threatening. She'll be fine after she gets a little rest." JI answers.

The two of them leave the room. So she can rest, but neither of them remembers to close the door. Antonio walks back into the living room.

"How is our guest doing?" Jayden asks.

"She'll be fine. JI said she just needs some rest." Antonio says.

"What happened to her, exactly?" Kevin asks.

"She said that there was a nighlok attack in the park." Jayden answers.

"Why didn't the gap sensor go off?" Mike asks.

"I don't know Mike." Jayden says.

"Does anyone else think that she fought the nighlok?" Emily asks.

"From that cut on her arm, I would say so." Antonio says.

"That girl's got guts." Mike says.

This girl defiantly has the spirit of a samurai. Jayden thinks.

"Do you guys think that this girl could be the great granddaughter of that aging samurai that gave us this package?" Mia asks.

"I don't know Mia, We'll have to wait and see," Jayden says.

An hour later the layer of ice around the Samuraizer shatters and it flies across the room.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Antonio says.

"Since when can a Samuraizer fly?" Mike asks.

"How about we ask questions later, let's follow it," Jayden says.

They follow it to the spare room and watch it land on the end table next to the bed. Jayden concludes that Tracy is the great granddaughter of the aging samurai and the seventh samurai Ranger. They enter the room. Jayden hears a low moan. He looks down and watches Tracy slowly starts to wake up.

"Where am I? And who are you people?" She asks.

"You're at the Shiba house. I am Jayden that's Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, Antonio, and Ji. He is our mentor." Jayden answers.

"Nice to meet you, my best friend Ashley calls me T-Dawg. You guys can call me Tracy." She says.

"How did you get that nickname?" Kevin asks.

"My best friend Ashley gave it to me when we were kids. I don't know how she came up with it though. Don't take this the wrong way, but I could see everyone better if I had my glasses." She answers.

Jayden hands Tracy her glasses off the end table.

"Thanks for all your help Jayden," Tracy says.

She gets out of the bed. She sees her backpack and purse sitting on the desk. She walks over to it, picks them up. She puts her purse on her right shoulder before putting her backpack onto her back. She starts leaves the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Antonio asks.

"To get out of your hair and try to find another apartment." Tracy says, as she turns back around to face him.

"Find another apartment, how come?" Antonio asks.

"The one I was going to stay at called me an hour ago and said that they lost my application. I don't understand how since I emailed it to them three times and sent two copies of it in the mail too." Tracy explains.

"It sounds to me like you did everything that you could on your end. It was the post office's fault for losing it and sometime when you send an email it can get lost somewhere in cyberspace." Antonio says.

"I know, but I'm still too ashamed to call my parents. I mean they already bought my plane ticket to fly out here. I can't ask them to do anything else for me. Besides, I'm supposed to be an adult. I just can't keep running back to them everything something goes wrong. I need to handle this on my own." Tracy says.

"You can't leave. The Samuraizer chose you to become the seventh samurai Ranger." Kevin says changing the subject.

"What is a Samuraizer," Tracy asks.

Jayden walks over to her. He hands Tracy the Samuraizer.

"It's kind of like a cell phone. It will allow you to become samurai Ranger." He explains.

"If you really need another Ranger, It's not me. I'm just the new person in town. Trust me, this thing chose the wrong person. I'm not built to be a super hero." Tracy says.

"The Samuraizer chose you and we really need you." Kevin says.

"I don't care that this thing may have chosen me. I just can't accept it." Tracy shouts.

She tosses it back towards the bed like a Frisbee. It lands softly on it. Then she runs out of the room.

"Way to go Kevin." Mike says sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't think that she would get so upset." Kevin says.

"You really can't blame her for the way she reacted. It was kind of sudden." Jayden says.

Kevin tries to put himself in Tracy shoes. He knew Jayden had a good point. The gap sensor sounds again. The rangers leave to fight the nighlok. Back in the park Green Grasper is busy scaring everyone. It laughs as the people are running away in fear. The ranger led the people to safety. They turn around to face it.

"Samurai Rangers, what are you doing here? I have no business fighting you. All I want to do is battle the girl found yesterday." Green Grasper says.

"What girl?" Jayden asks.

"The girl who saved all the children I was scared yesterday." Green Grasper answers.

"This must be the nighlok Tracy told us about." Antonio says.

"Sorry to disappoint you nighlok but you will have to battle us instead." Jayden says.

It calls for some moogers to battle the Rangers. The air is filled with the sounds of the rangers' spin swords clashing against the moogers blades. Meanwhile, back at the Shiba house, Ji finds Tracy outside sitting the bench. He sits down next to her. She looks over at him. She apologizes for running off earlier.

"Don't worry about it. It was all put on you very suddenly." Ji says.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do. My heart says to help, but my brain is saying it is somebody else." Tracy says.

"You should follow her heart." Ji says.

"Do you get all your advice from fortune cookies? You are right Ji. I'm going to help the others." Tracy says.

Ji gives Tracy her Samuraizer and the snow leopard zord. He tells her how to activate it. She has to say go, go, samurai.

"What is the name of the spin sword attack? What is the name of the weapon?" Tracy asks.

"The original owner couldn't think of a name. You'll have to make one up." Ji says.

Tracy races off to help the others. Meanwhile the park Jayden uses his blazing strike to destroy the moogers he is fighting. Green Grasper aims its attack at Emily. Tracy makes a dramatic entrance and pushes Emily out the way saving her. The others run over to them. Mike helps Emily up and Antonio helps Tracy.

"Nice entrance, chica." Antonio says.

"Gracias, Goldy," Tracy says.

Tracy takes out her Samuraizer. She says go, go, samurai and draws the ice kanji correctly. Green Grasper sees the silver samurai stand next to the others.

"What there are seven of you now?" he asks.

"I guess there are. Now we can finish what we started earlier, and this time I don't lose." Tracy says confidently.

She launches her spin sword attack - frostbite. The rangers watch as it heads towards Green Grasper. It dodges the spin sword attack.

"I guess you are more powerful than you were before. It won't matter, I'll still defeat you." He says.

"Keep dreaming Green Grasper. Spin sword Leopard spear, Try to dodge this Leopard spear ice symbol, strike!" Tracy says.

Green Grasper falls over then explodes. He grows to the size of Dodger Stadium. Jayden the other Rangers go into megazord mode. They call for their zords. They form the Samurai megazord.

"All right, then it is my turn now Snow Leopard folding Zord. Megamode power." Tracy says.

Green Grasper laughs when he sees the new zord.

"Aw, the pretty little kitty going to try to hurt me, " He taunts.

"Leopard Zord, hail storm." Tracy says.

Kevin is impressed by how powerful the new zord is.

"Tracy, join us," Jayden says.

Tracy spins the disk in front of her. The snow leopard zord combines with the megazord. She puts her mega blade in the slot on the panel.

"Leopard storm megazord armed for battle." Tracy says.

Antonio welcomes her to the cockpit.

"Is that new combination is supposed to scare me?" Green Grasper asks.

Tracy decides to show Green Grasper what the megazord can do. She launches the blizzard attack. Green Grasper became an ice sculpture.

"Great job, Tracy now let's finish this." Jayden says.

The Rangers activate their Megablades and spins their disks.

"Leopard storm megazord, frozen strike!" The rangers say.

Tracy watches as Green Grasper explodes. Tracy can hardly believe that this just happened.

"Jayden, I think that you should let Tracy says the five words you always says when we destroy a nighlok." Antonio suggests.

"It's ok, Antonio. I don't want to steal any of Jayden's thunder." Tracy says.

"It's ok Tracy, really." Jayden says.

Jayden walks over to her. He whispers the phrase into her ear.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Tracy says.

The rangers walk in the living room. Everyone sits down. Tracy stands in the hallway. Antonio pats the chair next to him. She smiles, walks over to him, and sits down.

"Tracy, you did a great job out there today." Kevin says.

"Thanks Kevin, I think that it was beginners luck and nothing more." Tracy says.

"You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way. You really do have the true spirit of a samurai." Jayden says.

"Thanks Jayden. I really think that you and the others would be a lot better off without me." Tracy says.

"Tracy, we have plenty of room here. You're welcome to stay." Antonio says.

Tracy didn't want to trouble them. She didn't want to admit it, but the Shiba house is a lot nicer than the apartment she would have gotten anyway.

"I could stay for a while." Tracy says.

The rangers stand up and put their hand together in a circle. Antonio's hand is on top of everyone else's.

"What is going on," Tracy asks.

"It's another thing we do occasionally after a battle." Antonio says.

Tracy stands up and puts her hand on top of Antonio's. She looks down to realize that she put her hand the wrong direction their finger lined up so perfectly like they were meant to be.

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" The rangers say

The rangers raise their hand towards the ceiling. A few seconds later Antonio's hand brush against hers, and her heart skips a beat. Tracy puts her hand back down at her side. Antonio looks over at her. He watches her cheeks start to turn a light shade of pink.

"So, Tracy, I could show you around." Antonio offers.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I've wanted to see the rest of the city anyway." Tracy says.

"Great, let's get going then." Antonio says eagerly.

He takes a hold of her wrist. The others and Ji chuckle as they watch Antonio gently pull Tracy towards the door.


	2. an old enemy returns

Tracy spent the night dreaming about Antonio. She didn't know why. She wants to Skype her aunt to talk about what happened yesterday, but she didn't have time to do it right now. She changes into the training outfit and leaves the room. She walks into the kitchen. Jayden is standing next to the sink, putting his bowl away.

"Good morning Tracy. How did you sleep?" He asks.

"Much better than I did on the flight here." She answers.

"We are about to start our morning training session. You are coming, right?" He says.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." She replies.

Jayden leaves the room. After she finishes her breakfast, Tracy walks outside to meet up with the others.

"Hey Tracy, glad you could join us." Kevin says.

"Was that sarcasm, I hear Kevin." Tracy asks him.

"No." Kevin answers quickly.

"Tracy, why don't you train with Antonio?" Jayden suggests.

_Oh sure have me train with the rangers whose attacks are as fast lighting. No pressure or anything._ Tracy thinks.

"Are you sure about this Jay?" Antonio asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, I don't think that it's such a good idea. I've never even done this before. Can't I have some time to practice? I don't know- by myself." Tracy adds.

"I'm sure. Tracy, you need to relax, I know that you'll do just fine." Jayden answers.

Antonio and Tracy grab a bamboo sword. They walk over to the platform. They begin to spar and Tracy can tell that Antonio is holding back. Since his swings were much slower than they usually are, so she stops mid swing.

"Why did you stop?" Antonio asks.

"I know that you are holding back. I'm not going to get any stronger if you continue to do what you are doing." Tracy answers.

==The Silver Samurai==

Antonio knows that she made a valid point. They resume and Tracy was so focused on what she is doing. When Antonio swings his sword at her feet. She jumps over it. When she lands her right ankle it rolls. She winces in pain.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tracy replies.

Tracy stands up straight, but she feels her ankle give out. She uses her sword to catch herself.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, my ankle is a little weak." She says

Tracy stands ready to restart the match.

"Tracy, I applaud your commitment, but you really should get off that ankle." Jayden says.

"Yeah, Jayden is right. Your ankle is starting to swell." Mike adds.

Tracy looks down at her ankle. She sees that Mike is right. Tracy whispers a few colorful words in Spanish under her breath. She concludes that she wasn't going to do any more training today. She starts to head back inside the house. She gets ten steps before her ankle gives out again. She starts to fall backward. Antonio runs over her, and catches her in his arms.

"Thanks Antonio, nice catch." Tracy says, trying not to blush.

"No prob. So why don't I give you a hand." Antonio suggests.

Tracy is still trying not to blush. She puts her left arm around his neck. They head back inside the house. He helps her into the living room over to one of the chairs in front of the coffee table. Tracy outs her arm back at her side and sits down. Antonio goes over to the stack of pillows JI set up. He takes one off the top and walks back over to Tracy. He hands it to her.

"Thanks," Tracy says.

She sets the pillow on the table. She reaches down to untie her shoe. She carefully takes it off, but her ankle hurts when she moves it. She takes off her sock and puts her foot on the pillow. She looks down at it. Her ankle was black and blue. Now it swelled up to the size a tennis ball. Tracy tries to keep her cool and not faint. She looks back up at Antonio.

"I take it that you have a weak stomach when you see bruises or other injuries?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, and the strange thing is that my dad still wants me to become a doctor." Tracy says.

"I have the feeling that you don't want to be one do you?" he asks

"No, I really want to be a veterinarian." She says.

"How come you haven't told him how you feel?" He asks.

"I don't want to disappoint him because he was so proud of me when I went to future doctor camp a few summers ago." Tracy says honestly.

"Anyway, I'll go get the first aid kit and an ice pack." he says.

"You don't have to go get an ice pack, but you can go get the first aid kit though." she says.

"What do you mean?" Antonio asks in a curious tone.

"I'll do you one better and show you." She answers.

Tracy takes out her samuraizer and draws a symbol in the air. She activates it and an ice pack appears.

"When did you learn that that symbol?" He asks.

"I learned it last night." Tracy answers.

"Did you train all night?" Antonio asks.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I only trained for a few hours." She answers.

"Works for me, I'll be back in a flash." He says.

Antonio heads to the kitchen. He comes back with the first aid kit and Ji comes in the room with him. The other ranges enter the room too.

"Tracy, what happened to your ankle?" Ji asks.

"I landed on my ankle wrong while I was sparring with Antonio." Tracy answers.

"You need to work on your landings when you dodge an attack." Kevin says.

"Gee, thanks for your helpful advice Kevin." Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"Did you twist your ankle?" Emily asks.

"No, Emily it rolled actually." she replies.

The Gap sensor sounds. Ji unrolls the map JI tells them that the attack is in the forest outside the city.

"Let's go team, we have a battle to fight," Jayden says.

"I'm coming with you." Tracy says confidently, as she takes her foot off the pillow.

Jayden sees Traci wince slightly when her bad foot hits the floor. She walks to the door and limps the whole way. She is about to open the door when her ankle gives out. Antonio dashes over to her and catches her in his arms for the second time.

"Are you going to make a habit of having me catch you when you fall?" Antonio asks.

"No, and you don't have to be the one who catches me. You can let one of the others do it, you know?" Tracy answers.

Antonio chuckles. He helps her back over to the chair.

"Tracy, you're in no shape to fight, you just stay put and rest. We can handle this." Jayden informs her.

Tracy knows that Jayden is right, but she really wants to help the team. She sits back down, sighing in defeat. The rangers run off to battle the nighlok. Meanwhile, in the forest, the nighlok is terrorizing the poor creatures that lived there and the people who were trying to enjoy the peaceful serenity of nature. The team leads the people to safety.

"Only six rangers, I guess the seventh ranger is too afraid to fight." The nighlok says.

"It's already six on one. Do you really want to make it even more lopsided?" Antonio says.

"The more rangers I take down at once, the better." the nighlok says confidently.

They morph and the nighlok summons up some moogers to attack them. They enter through the gaps and charge towards the rangers. The rangers use their spin sword attacks to defeat the moogers.

"You are next, nighlok." Jayden shouts.

The rangers use the quintuple slash and aim it towards the nighlok.

"Nice try, rangers, not even a scratch." The nighlok says laughing evilly.

"What now Jayden," Mia asks.

Jayden tells the team to keep fighting. The battle continues for a few more minutes the nighlok dries out and slips back through a gap to the Sanzu River. The rangers walk into the living room. Mike comments on how strong that the nighlok was. Emily adds that their symbol power didn't do a thing. Jayden looks over at Kevin and he appears a little distracted.

"What's wrong Kevin?" Jayden asks.

"I thought I heard something coming from the dojo." Kevin answers.

Mike tries to convince Kevin that he was just hearing things. Kevin argues that he really did hear something. Jayden put up his hand to signal them to be silent because he could hear the faint sound of Tracy training in the dojo. The rangers walk to the dojo and as soon as they enter the room. Jayden sees Tracy leaning against the far wall fast asleep with a sword in her right hand.

"What now Jayden," Emily asks.

"Let her sleep and that I'll come back to check on her in a bit. We should focus on figuring out a new plan to defeat the nighlok." Jayden says.

The other rangers leave except for him and Antonio.

"You are not going to wait till she wakes up and start to train again, and then sneak in on her right Jay?" Antonio asks his best friend.

"Man Antonio you know me too well." Jayden says.

"Yup, we are best friends after all." Antonio says.

==The Silver Samurai==

Back in the Dojo Tracy slowly wakes up and uses the sword to push herself back to her feet. She limps back to the middle of the room, but her bad ankle refuses to let her put a lot of pressure on it. She ignores it then goes back to work.

"I'm getting faster, but I'll never be as fast as Antonio." She says thinking out loud.

"You might become even faster than me if you just keep at it." Antonio says.

Tracy jumps and lands on her bad ankle. She falls to her knees and looks up at the boys.

"Man Antonio, warn a girl when you are going to do that next time huh." She snaps.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Antonio apologizes.

Antonio walks over to her and offers Tracy his hand. Then he helps her back to her feet. She thanks him. Jayden looks over towards the far wall and sees three used ice packs lying on the floor.

"Where did all the ice packs come from?" Jayden asks.

"I made them with my symbol power." Tracy answers.

She looks down and sees that old ice pack on her ankle had melted. She takes out her samuraizer and drew the ice pack symbol. Then activates it and a new ice pack appears.

"Tracy, using symbol power is incredibility draining." Jayden says.

"That would explain the dizzy spells." Tracy says.

Tracy begins to feel dizzy and starts to lose her balance again. She starts to fall backwards and Antonio catches her before she hits the floor. He helps her back to her feet for the second time.

"Don't you think that you are overdoing it just a little?"Antonio asks.

"No, not really," Tracy says confidently.

She bends back down to put the new ice pack on her ankle. As soon as she unwraps the old ice pack and puts the new ice pack on, she gets back to her feet. A few seconds later she drifts back into a deep sleep. Her samuraizer starts to fall out of her left hand. Jayden catches it before it hits the floor and Antonio catches her for the third time. Antonio looks down at her and sees her sleeping like a baby.

"We should take her back to her bedroom." Jayden suggests.

Antonio nods. Jayden slowly takes the sword from Tracy's right hand and puts it away. He takes Tracy out of Antonio's arm and cradles her in his. He puts her on Antonio's back and the two of them walk out of the dojo. They walk into her room Jayden puts Tracy's samuraizer on the end table next to the bed and grabbed a few extra pillows to prop her ankle up on. He set the pillow at the end of the bed and takes Tracy off Antonio's back. He gently lays her on the bed. Antonio picks the extra blanket off the end of the bed. He drapes it across her body. They leave the room quietly and Antonio closes the door slowly.

"Tracy's determination got the best of her, huh Jay?" Antonio asks his friend.

Jayden nods. They go to the living room and sit down in the extra chairs and a few seconds later the gap sensor goes off again. The rest of the team dashed into the room. Ji informs the team that the nighlok is at the Highville construction site. The rangers run off to battle again At the construction site people were screaming and running away from the nighlok.

"That's it run away pesky humans. The rangers I'm going to defeat should be here any minute." The nighlok says.

Jayden uses his spin sword attack to make a dramatic entrance. The nighlok few back a few feet and got back to his feet.

"Nice entrance rangers. Too bad that this battle will end the same way our last battle did." The nighlok says confidently.

"I don't think so nighlok because this time we've got your number." Mike yells.

==The Silver Samurai==

The Rangers battle the nighlok and it seems to have the upper hand again.

"Give up rangers," The nighlok says

"A true samurai never gives up." Kevin says.

Antonio charged towards the nighlok. He got within range the nighlok grabbed him mid attack. Then it threw him towards at steel beam. Antonio hit the beam hard.

"Antonio!" Emily shouts.

"Don't worry, Em, I'm fine." Antonio says.

He gets back to his feet. The nighlok fires his laser attack at Antonio.

"Antonio, look out," Jayden yells.

Antonio gets to his feet and draws his blade. The attack came in so fast that even he couldn't deflect it in time. As the attack came in range a folding zord flies in and deflects it saving him.

"Jayden, didn't that look like Tracy's Zord?" Emily asks.

"It didn't look like Tracy's zord it was her zord." Jayden replies.

"Hey nighlok, anyone who hurts my friends has to answer to me". Tracy yells.

"Just the ranger I wanted to see. Now I can defeat all seven samurai Rangers at once." the nighlok says.

Tracy morphs and aims her spin sword attack at the nighlok. The nighlok dodges the attack. Tracy takes out her samuraizer and drew a new symbol into the air.

"Try to dodge this nighlok. Symbol power Blizzard!" Tracy yells.

The attack speeds in towards the nighlok. When the attack hits nothing happens. Tracy is in shock considering she put everything into that last attack.

"I thought that the attack would have more strength behind it ranger," the nighlok says

Tracy demorphs and falls to her knees. She looks up to see another laser blast coming towards her.

"Tracy, look out!" Antonio shouts.

Deker jumps out of the shadows and draws out a sword. He uses it to deflect the attack.

"Deker, You're back, I thought the red ranger destroyed you." The nighlok says in shock.

Tracy gets back to her feet and limps over to Deker.

"Why did you save me?" She asks him.

"You'll find out soon enough silver ranger." He says

"Ok, can someone please explain to me? What the heck is going on here?" She snaps.

Tracy starts to feel really weak and dizzy. A few seconds later she feels herself falling forward. Deker catches her in his arms.

"You should stay off your ankle," Deker says.

"I appreciate your concern, I guess, but I don't need your help Deker. I can handle this on my own." She says.

Tracy pushes him away quickly. Tracy knew that she did need his help. She wasn't going to accept help from a bad guy that supposedly turned good. She knew that it was a trap. The only problem was that her brain knew that it was a bad idea. On the other hand, her body has other plans and she faints. Deker catches her in his arms again.

"I'll take care of the silver ranger from here." He says.

Deker leaves carrying Tracy in his arms.

"Come back with my friend," Antonio calls to Deker.

"Deker is acting differently than the last time they saw him." Emily says

"Your right Emily he was acting differently that was kind of strange. We can't worry about that now. We have to defeat this nighlok." Jayden answers.

Antonio knew that Jayden was right. The rangers use the beetle cannon and the barracuda bite combo to defeat the nighlok. Mike cheers about their latest victory. The nighlok grow to the size a Yankee Stadium. The rangers call for the zords and went into megamode. Then they formed the Octo spear Megazord.

"You rangers are finished. Just run away while you still can." The nighlok taunts.

"A true samurai never runs from a battle." Jayden yells from inside the megazord cockpit.

The Rangers fought valiantly and defeated the nighlok.

"Good work, guys. Samurai rangers, Victory is ours. Jayden says congratulating the team on a job well done.

"Guys, we still need to find Tracy." Antonio says.


	3. an old enemy returns part 2

**AN: there is a little Spanish in this chapter. I used an online translator so I don't know how accurate it is, so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere outside the city,Tracy hears the sound of soft crackling of a campfire and feels the gentle heat radiating from it warm her body. The final sound she hears is the sounds of footsteps coming closer. She feels cool water hit her skin. She slowly wakes up and sees Deker's face. She backs away quickly.<p>

"Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." Deker says in a calm tone.

"Yeah, right, I'm not going to fall for that." Tracy snaps rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious." He argues.

"Well Deker thanks for your help but I really need to get going." Tracy says.

She slowly got to her feet and starts to leave. A few seconds later she begins to feel dizzy again and starts to fall towards the cave floor. Deker runs over to her and catches her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"That's why. You are clearly exhausted you need to rest." He tells her.

"I can't, there may be another nighlok attack. My friends need my help." She argues.

"If that did happen, you would just slow them down." He argues back.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyway?" She snaps.

"I'm on no one's side." He replies.

"Whatever," She whispers under her breath.

Tracy pushes him away and heads for the exit again. She gets about five more steps before her ankle gives out again and her body limp. The cave stats to spin around her. She starts to fall towards the floor again. Deker runs over to her and catches her in his arms for the second time. He carries her to the bed made from twigs and leaves. He lays her down gently. She looks back up at him.

"I'm fine," Tracy says.

Deker places his hand on her forehead.

"Nice try, that's just the fever talking. You need to rest." He tells her.

A few seconds later she drifts back to sleep. Deker places a cool rag on her forehead to cool her fever down. He leaves to get some more water from the lake.

==The Silver Samurai==

Meanwhile, at the Shiba house, the rangers were sitting in the living room. Antonio is pushing random buttons on his morpher trying to locate the signal from Tracy's samuraizer.

"Antonio, have you found Tracy yet?" Jayden asks.

"Not yet, Jay." Antonio replies.

Emily is really worried about her new friend and fellow ranger. She keeps pacing the floor. Mike tells her not to worry. He reminds her about how tough she is.

"She shouldn't have even been out there in the first place. She was in no condition to fight." Kevin interjects.

"That's true,Kevin, but if she did show up when she did. Antonio could have been really hurt right now." Jayden tells him.

Then the gap sensor sounds again. Jayden activated the map. The attack is at at Spring Valley. Jayden looks over at Antonio. He sees him pump his fist in the air happily.

"Guys, I found her." Antonio says.

Jayden tells Antonio to go help Tracy and that everyone else will go fight the nighlok. Antonio leaves to go help Tracy and the others run off to battle the nighlok.

==The Silver Samurai==

Meanwhile, at Spring Valley, Deker reaches the shoreline and bends down. He places the bowl into the water. Once the bowl is filled to the top he slowly takes it out of the water. He gets to his feet and turns around to head back to the cave.

"Hello Deker," The nighlok says.

"What are you doing here nighlok? "Deker asks.

"I'm here to destroy those pesky samurai rangers" The nighlok says.

"Good luck with that." He says in a sarcastic tone.

Deker turns around to head back to the cave. Back at the cave Tracy hears the sound of approaching footsteps again. She slowly wakes up to see Antonio's face slowly come into focus.

"Oye Antonio usted tomó su tiempo." She says.

"Hey, I didn't know that you could speak Spanish." Antonio says.

He is surprised by how well she pronounces every word as if she has spoken it for years. Antonio starts to talk in Spanish as well because he thinks it would make things go a little faster.

"Supongo que yo hablo a español cuando estoy realmente cansado." She says.

"No hay problema por qué no hacen nos dirigimos a casa," He says.

"Trabajos para mí y Antonio usted no tiene que hablar en el español también usted sabe." She replies.

"Sé que sólo pensé que sería más fácil Está aquí." Antonio says.

Tracy laughs a little and she starts to get up. As soon as she takes a few steps, everything starts to spin around her. Tracy starts to fall towards the cave floor, but Antonio catches her in his arms.

"No te preocupes Antonio estoy bien." She tells him.

Antonio looks down at Tracy and notices that her face is beat red. He places his hand on her forehead.

"Intento agradable, esto es sólo la conversación de fiebre usted tiene que descansar."Antonio tells her.

"No puedo descansar ahora y si los demás necesiten nuestra ayuda." She argues.

Deker walks in. Antonio asks speaks English again once he sees him.

"Hello again, fisherman," Deker greets, as he walks into the cave.

"What are you doing here Deker?" He asks.

"Relax, fisherman, I'm only here to help," Deker says

. Antonio rolls his eyes in disbelief. Deker decides to show him. He sets the bowl down on the cave floor, walks over to them, takes Tracy out of Antonio's arm, and puts her onto his back. Then he takes out a clean rag and walks over to the bowl of water. He dips the rag in it and wrings it out. He walks back over to Antonio and ties the rag around her forehead like a sweatband.

"See, I told you." He says.

Antonio thanks him and starts to leave the cave. He couldn't put his finger on what is up with Deker so he ignored it. Back at the Shiba house, Ji is waiting for Antonio to return. A few minutes later he hears Antonio come in the front gate so he walks out the front door to meet up with him.

"Antonio, I'll take care of Tracy. The other need your help at Spring Valley." Ji informs the gold ranger.

Antonio nods as Ji takes Tracy off of Antonio's back and carries her into the house. Antonio goes off to go help his friends.

==The Silver Samurai==

Meanwhile, at Spring Valley the team is trying to get back to their feet. The nighlok knocks them to the ground with his last attack.

"Well rangers it looks like you are finished." The nighlok says laughing evilly.

"We'll see about that nighlok. Lightzord Battle Disk Shatter shot." Antonio shouts.

Several disks fly out of the lightzord and finds the nighlok's weak spot. The nighlok is unimpressed when the gold ranger's appears

"One more ranger is not going to make a difference." The nighlok says confidently.

"All right rangers, it's about time that we finish this." Jayden tells his team.

The rangers use the quintuple slash to defeat the nighlok. A few seconds later the mega monster appears. The rangers call for the Megazord to battle the mega monster. The battle doesn't last too long and they defeat the mega monster.

"Good work, everyone. Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Jayden says.

==The Silver Samurai==

Back at the Shiba house the rangers walk into Tracy's bedroom. They see Ji place a damp rag onto Tracy's forehead. Antonio sees that Tracy is resting peacefully.

"How is she?" Jayden whispers.

"Her fever is down. She still needs to rest." He tells him.

Tracy slowly wakes up and sits up in the bed. She looks over at the others. She says another phrase in Spanish

"What did she just say? Since when does Tracy speak Spanish?" Mike asks very confused.

"Sorry guys, I was going to tell you about that. Don't worry when her fever breaks, she'll be speaking English again." Antonio replies.

"This is just the fever talking," Kevin says.

"Right time for me to go to work. She says"you know it is kind of hard to sleep when you guys are talking." Antonio translates.

Everyone chuckles as he finishes the translation. Antonio looks over at her. He can see a look a sadness in her eyes.

"Cada uno Perdón que le defraudé en la batalla campo antes. Adivino que no soy un guardabosques de samurai muy bueno después de todo," Tracy says.

"Antonio, please translate," Mike complains.

"I'm on it, Mike. Tracy says that she is sorry that she let us down earlier." Antonio translates.

"Tracy, you didn't let the team down." Jayden says.

"Realmente?" she asks.

"Yes, really if you didn't show up when you did. I could have been hurt really bad if you didn't save me." Antonio tells her.

"Gracias para lo que usted dijo a Antonio, pero que era sólo una platija." She says.

"Tracy it wasn't a fluke you need to have more confidence in yourself, ok?" He tells her.

Tracy nods and a few seconds later she falls back to sleep. Ji lays her back down and fixes the covers.

"Come on guys, it's been a long day we could all use some rest." Jayden tells the team.

They nod and leave the room quietly. Antonio stays behind to help Ji look after Tracy.

* * *

><p>Translations<br>Oye Antonio usted tomó su tiempo- Hey Antonio you took your time

Supongo que yo hablo a español cuando estoy realmente cansado- I guess I speak Spanish when I'm really tired

No hay problema por qué no hacen nos dirigimos a casa -No problem, why don't we go home

No te preocupes Antonio estoy bien- don't worry Antonio I'm Fine

intento agradable esto es sólo la conversación de fiebre usted tiene que descansar- nice try that's just the fever talking you need to rest

No puedo descansar ahora y si los demás necesiten nuestra ayuda.- I can't rest now and the other may need our help


	4. love bug part 1

Tracy slowly wakes up. She looks to her left and sees Antonio fast asleep in the chair next to her bed.

_Aw, he looks so cute when he sleeps._ Tracy thinks.

A few seconds later she feels her heart start to beat really fast. She lays back down in bed to calm herself down. She stays like that for a few minutes and looks at the alarm clock. It read 3:30 am before she finally falls back to sleep again. A few hours later she feels the morning sun touch her skin as it comes in the window. She wakes up and gets out of bed and walks (more like limps) over to Antonio. She taps him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Antonio rise and shine," Tracy says sweetly.

"Five more minutes," Antonio says in a sleepy tone.

Tracy sees a glass of ice water on the end table. She takes an ice-cube out of the glass and pulls back the collar of his shirt. She watches the ice cube slowly slides down his back and waits for his reaction. A few seconds later his eyes flew open and starts to dance around the room. Tracy tries really hard not to laugh, but couldn't hold it in any longer. A few seconds later she burst out laughing.

"Tracy, did you have to do that?" Antonio asks.

"I'm sorry Antonio I couldn't resist." Tracy admits still laughing.

"Wow she has such a cute laugh." Antonio thinks.

"Are you done laughing yet?" Antonio asks in a whiny tone.

"Give me a second." Tracy giggles.

A few seconds later the ice cube drops onto the floor. She finally stops laughing and regains her composure.

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, but there is one thing that I'll miss." Antonio says.

"What's that Antonio?" Tracy asks.

"You were speaking Spanish." Antonio answers.

"Don't worry about that. I tend to speak Spanish when I get upset." Tracy says.

"You forgot to mention when you have a high fever. It was really good by the way. Do you have anyone in your family that speak Spanish?" Antonio says.

"Yes, I have family in Mexico." Tracy says, as she starts to blush a little.

.

"So, how is your ankle feeling today?" Antonio asks.

"Much better, thanks for asking." She replies.

Tracy starts to leave the room and head for the kitchen. She gets about five steps and her ankle gives out again. She starts to fall backwards. Antonio dashes over to her. He catches her in his arms.

"I guess it's not as strong as I thought." She admits.

"You might have to stay off it for a few more days." Antonio says.

Tracy knew he was right. She didn't say a thing as Antonio helps her back to bed.

"I'll be back with breakfast. Don't move," Antonio says, hearing Tracy's stomach growled loudly.

"I guess that I could eat." Tracy jokes.

Antonio chuckles and leaves the room. He has a smile on his face.

_Why am I flirting with him? We're teammates, dating a team member isn't a good idea. Why is he so darn cute? _Tracy thinks.

Antonio is in the kitchen fixing a tray of food. Jayden is helping him.

"How is Tracy doing this morning?" Jayden asks.

"A lot better, well, except for her ankle anyway." Antonio answers.

"Why did I hear laughing coming from the room?" He asks.

"Tracy gave me a cold wakeup call that all." Antonio says.

"Let me guess, she put an ice down your back didn't she?" Jayden asks with a smirk on his face.

Antonio nods. Even though Jayden had only just met Tracy a few days ago, he was kind of shocked that she did that.

"That doesn't sound like something that Tracy would do." he says.

"It's ok, she was just having a little fun-nothing more" .Antonio says.

"Ok, buddy, whatever you say." Jayden says shaking his head.

The boys walk out of the kitchen. Antonio has the tray of food in his hands. Meanwhile, in Tracy's bedroom, she is sitting up in the bed. Tracy is trying to figure out why she couldn't stop thinking about Antonio and her being more than just friends. Then she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tracy says.

"Hey, Jayden," Tracy says.

"You look a lot better than you did last night." Jayden says.

"I hope you meant that in a good way." Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

Jayden nods. Antonio sets the tray down on the end table next to the bed. She reaches for the bowl of oatmeal, and the note pad that was on her chest falls to the floor. Jayden picks the pad off the floor

"Hey, what is this?" He asks.

"Oh, it's nothing, just a little sketch book that's all." Tracy answers quickly.

Jayden sees a drawing she did of her and Antonio holding hands and a rainbow of hearts over their heads.

_Great, now Jayden knows and he is going to tell everyone I just know it._ Tracy thinks.

"Antonio, can I talk to Tracy alone?" Jayden asks.

Antonio has no idea why he wants to talk with Tracy alone all of a sudden. He doesn't say a thing and turns around to leave the room. He waits until Antonio is completely out of the room.

"How long were you going to keep the secret that you are crushing on Antonio from us?" Jayden asks.

"Come on, Jayden I don't know what you are talking about?" Tracy says trying her best not to blush from embarrassment.

"Come on Tracy I saw the way you look at him." Jayden says.

"Antonio and I are just friends nothing more." Tracy argues.

"Tracy, I can tell you're lying."Jayden says with a small smirk on his face.

"Fine, Jayden you win. I really like Antonio. There, I said it, you happy now?" Tracy whispers.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" he jokes.

"I really like Antonio." she repeats louder.

"Calm down, I was joking, I heard you the first time. When are you going to tell Antonio that?" he asks.

"I don't know, maybe after we save the planet." She replies cracking a joke.

"Antonio was right, you are funny." He says, laughing at her joke.

"Wait, he actually said that? Did he say anything else not that I care or anything." She says trying to sound uninterested.

"He told me that he thinks that you're cute and he likes your laugh." He says.

_Wow, Antonio thinks I'm cute._ Tracy thinks.

A few seconds later a goofy smile comes to her face. Jayden waves his hand in front of her face. Tracy comes back to reality quickly.

"Sorry about that Jayden, so you and Antonio are best friends, right?" She asks.

Jayden nods. Jayden and Tracy talk for a while. Then she finishes her breakfast. Jayden takes the tray back to the kitchen. As he is walking to the kitchen he sees his best friend. He was standing outside the door and smiling from ear to ear. Jayden figures he heard everything that was said. He stops and waves his hand in front of Antonio's face to bring him back to reality. Antonio quickly comes back to earth.

"Antonio, you in there buddy?" he asks.

"Yeah," Antonio replies quickly.

"Well Antonio I hate to say this. If Tracy were a fish she would have just jumped straight into the net for you." He says.

"You think so Jay?" Antonio asks.

Jayden just nods. He could see his best friend going back into crush mode. He tries to bring him back to reality, but couldn't because Antonio had it so bad the gold ranger just leans up against the wall smiling like a fool repeating Tracy is so cute. Jayden secretly likes seeing his friend act all goofy. He is happy that Antonio found someone who makes him feel that way.


	5. love bug part 2

The team is in the middle of their morning training session. Tracy sits on the sidelines with her ankle propped up on a pillow watching the others train. The only problem is that her complete focus was on Antonio. She kept a close eye on his technique so she could one day master it herself. Jayden asks Antonio spar with Kevin. Jayden looks over at Tracy. He sees her watching them spar and tries to make it look like she was watching both Kevin and Antonio. He knew that she is just watching Antonio. He shakes his head with a small smile on his face. An hour or so later they finished practice. They head back inside to the living room to cool down.

"So, Tracy how did we look today?" Kevin asks.

"Technically Kev the question should be how did Antonio look because it seemed like she was more interested in his technique." Mike says.

"What do you mean Mike?" Emily asks.

"It's simple Em, Tracy..." Mike statement was cut short because of the tiny snowballs that flew into his mouth.

_That was close at lease my secret is safe. _Tracy thinks.

A few seconds later, Mike swallows the melted snow in his mouth.

"Tracy what was that for," Mike asks.

"To tell you to zip your lip because if you try that again, I'll turn you into Mike frost if you catch my drift." Tracy answers.

"So, Tracy when did you learn that symbol?" Kevin asks.

"Let me guess last night," Antonio answers.

"No, when you guys left to fight that first nighlok yesterday." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, you know that wasn't a very good idea." Jayden tells her.

"I know, but if I didn't do something I was going to die from boredom." Tracy says.

"Are you always going to be this dramatic about everything?" Kevin asks.

"No, I'm not going to this dramatic about everything, just about this." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, can I ask you something? Why exactly did you move out here anyway?" Antonio asks.

"I was trying to escape the cold, I guess." Tracy answers.

"Where did you live before?" Jayden asks.

"Michigan," Tracy answers.

"So you move out here hoping it would be a tad warmer than you lived before." Antonio adds.

"That's it in a nutshell, but convincing my dad to let me move out here that's another story." Tracy says.

"I'm guessing that you were daddy's little girl?" Mike asks.

"Mike, if you ever call me that again. I'll freeze your lips shut." Tracy answers.

"Hey, don't bite my head off I was just asking." Mike says.

"I know Mike. I'm sorry to disappoint you Mike I'm just the baby of the family."Tracy answers.

"Do you have an older sister or brother?" Kevin asks.

"Brother," Tracy answers.

Kevin is about to ask Tracy what her brother was like, but the gap sensor goes off. Then the rangers rush off to battle the nighlok. The rangers are walking home after the battle.

"Tracy acted kind of strange after training today. I wonder what's wrong." Kevin asks.

"Come on Kev, its simple. Tracy is crushing on Antonio." Mia says.

"Why won't she admit it, then?" Kevin asks.

"She told me. I was just wondering how long it would take the rest of you to catch on." Jayden says.

"Antonio, what are you going to do?" Mia asks.

"I'm not going to force her to tell me anything. I'm willing to wait till she is ready." Antonio answers.

Meanwhile, at the house, Tracy is sitting in the living room, waiting for the team to get back from their latest battle, on one of the chairs with her ankle propped up on the table with an ice pack wrapped around it. Ten minutes later she heard the front door open.

"Hey, guys, how did it go?" she asks.

"Ok, if would have gone a little faster if you were there to turn the moogers or even the nighlok into an ice sculpture." Antonio answers.

The team watches her as she starts to play with her hair. They see her cheeks start to turn red as well. Mike, Mia and Emily leave the room. They walk into the Dojo.

"I knew it. We should try to get them together." Mia says.

"How are we going to do that?" Emily says.

Mike tells them that he has a plan. They get into a huddle. He whispers the plan to them. They head back into the living room.

"So, what do you guys think of renting a DVD and having a movie night tomorrow?" Mike asks the group.

"That's a great idea." Emily answers.

"Yeah, it could be really fun. We do need to wind down from that tough battle." Mia adds.

Jayden and the others agree that it sounded like a good idea. Tracy knew there was some other motive behind this movie night. She ignores her instincts this one time. A movie night did sound like it could be fun.

"I'm in too," Tracy says.

"Good, so it's settled. I'll go rent some DVDs," Mike says.

* * *

><p>Mike was happy that movie night is here. The team is in the kitchen and Mike spreads the DVDs he rented on the table. Jayden reads the movie titles are 'The thing that ate New York', Scream, The night of The Living Dead, and The Perks of Being a Wallflower.<p>

"Seriously, Mike, why did you pick mostly horror movies?" Emily complains.

"Relax. Em, it's all part of my plan to get Tracy to tell Antonio how she feels about him." Mike says.

"Mike, I all ready told you I don't want to force her to tell me." Antonio says.

"Calm down man, all you have to do is protect her from the monsters in the movie. It will come out naturally. I promise." Mike says.

Ten minutes later everyone is sitting on the floor in the living room in front of the screen handing on the wall. Mike and Emily are sitting next to each other. Kevin and Mia are doing the same. Jayden sits down in the middle of the group Indian stile on the floor. Tracy is sitting by herself with her ankle on a pillow for a few minutes. After Antonio sets up his laptop and connects it to the projector. He presses play. He walks over to Tracy and sits down next to her. They sit an arm length apart from each other.

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Tracy asks.

"The thing that ate New York." Mike answers.

"Did you have to pick a scary movie?" Tracy asks.

"This movie isn't that scary. I promise." Mike assures her.

JI came in a few minutes later with a bowl of air popped popcorn. Jayden gets up from his spot and walks over to him. JI hands the bowl of air popped popcorn to Jayden.

"How's everything going? Ji asks.

"Ok, I guess." He answers.

"Hey, Jayden you are missing the best part." Mike shouts across the room.

Jayden looks back towards the group. He sees Tracy has her hands in front of her eyes. She peeks through her fingers every few seconds.

"Mike is lying; you're only missing the monster eating some poor guy's brain!" Tracy whined in terror.

Jayden laughs a walks back to the group and sits back down on the floor. He asks the group if anyone wants some popcorn. Mike's hand pops up so Jayden passes the bowl to him. He goes back to watching the movie. Meanwhile, on the side of the room with Tracy and Antonio, Antonio tries to get Tracy to relax.

"Tracy, you know it's not real right?"Antonio reminds her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still creepy." she argues.

Tracy found the courage to take her hands away from her eyes. She set her left hand on the floor, with her right hand on her lap. Antonio slowly places his right hand on top of Tracy's left one. Tracy looks down towards the floor and sees the Antonio's hand on top of hers. Then a small smile came to her face as she looked back over at Antonio. Antonio looks over at her. Their eyes met for the first time (in a romantic kind of way).

"You have a great smile." Antonio compliments in a flirting tone.

Tracy tries her best not to blush. She looks away quickly. Antonio made his move and entwines his fingers between Tracy's. Tracy feels her heart skip a beat and the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. She looks over towards her left side again. She notices that Antonio was holding her hand.

_Ok, he's holding my hand. That doesn't mean he likes me._ Tracy thinks.

Antonio leans in closer and whispers I really like you into her ear. Tracy's couldn't believe what she just heard him say. She sat in silence for a few seconds before she finally was able to talk again.

"Wait, did you just say- that you really like me?" Tracy asks in shock.

Antonio nods and sweet smile came to his face. Tracy decides that this was her opportunity to tell him that she like him. Tracy takes a deep breath.

"I really like you too." She says.

Antonio didn't say a word.

_Did I just make the biggest mistake of my life?_ Tracy thinks.

"Antonio, are you ok?" She asks.

"Yes, I really like you too." Antonio answers.

Tracy scoots closer to him. She places her head on his right shoulder. He looked down at her face. She looked up at him and couldn't stop smiling.

"I forgot to tell you one more thing. That your eyes light up when you smile. It makes you look even more beautiful." He says.

Tracy was surprised by what Antonio just told her because no boy had told her that before.

"Are you done complimenting me?" She asks.

"For now," Antonio says.

They go back to watching the movie. Ten minutes later Antonio didn't hear Tracy's screams of terror or her asking him if it was safe to open her eye. He looks down at his shoulder to see that she was fast asleep. He wasn't all that surprised because he knew that her body was still stuck in recovery mode. He gently slides her glasses off her face so she could sleep more comfortably. He put her glasses in the pocket of his hoodie and starts to watch the movie again. The movie finally ended fifteen minutes later. Jayden and the others walk over towards him. Mike was the first of the group to notice Tracy fast asleep.

"How can anyone fall asleep during a monster movie?" Mike asks whispering.

"Come on Mike be nice." Emily whispers.

"Yeah, you have to give her credit for staying up as long as she did." Jayden whispers.

Kevin and the others go back to their rooms to catch some z's. Jayden walks over to Antonio's laptop to take the DVD out to put it back inside the case. Antonio slowly gets to his feet. Tracy starts to fall sideways towards the floor. Antonio bends down quickly to catch her in his arms. After he caught her he gets to his feet again. He cradles her in his arms. Jayden walked back over to his best friend.

"So, did she tell you that she likes you?" Jayden asks whispering.

"Yes," Antonio whispers.

"Well, I'm happy for you buddy." Jayden says whispering.

Jayden sets the DVD on the table. Antonio and Jayden walk to Tracy's bedroom. Jayden opens the door for Antonio. After Jayden did that he tells his friend that he was heading to bed. Antonio enters Tracy's room and goes over to her bed. He gently places her onto it. He unfolds the spare blanket at the end of the bed and drapes it over her. He bends down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams Tracy." Antonio whispers to his new girlfriend.

He walks over to her desk. He takes her glasses out of his pocket and places them on the desk. Then he slowly exits the room feeling like he was the luckiest guy ever.


	6. love bug part 3

Tracy is sitting in the living room. She's happy that her ankle was finally strong enough to walk on it again. She has her little sketch book in her hand and is looking at the picture she drew of Antonio and herself. Mike walks over to her and taps her on the shoulder. Tracy jumps and drops her sketch book.

"Dang it Mike, Did you have to do that?" She snaps.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you." Mike apologizes as he helps Tracy back to her feet.

"Nice picture." Mike says noticing the drawing on the floor.

"Mike, would you keep it down, do you want the whole house to hear you." She says.

Mike picks the drawing off the floor. He starts to dangle it above her head. She jumps as high as she can to try to get it back.

"Come on Mike, give it back." Tracy whines.

"Sorry Tracy no can do." Mike jokes.

Mike plays keep away for about ten more minutes. Then the rest of the team comes in. They see Tracy jumping like a jack rabbit trying to get the drawing back from Mike.

"Mike just took my sketch book and he won't give it back." Tracy says.

Kevin walks over to Mike. He takes the sketch book from his hand. Then he gives it back to Tracy. She thanks him for getting it back.

"I didn't know that you could draw Tracy." Kevin says.

"i'm not that good, so I just do it for fun." Tracy says, as she quickly closes the sketch book .

She didn't want none else to see the picture, if she dropped the pad again. Mike was going to tell everyone what it really was. She starts to draw the blizzard symbol. Mike was about to tell everyone. Tracy is ready to activate the symbol.

"Mike don't you dare say what that drawing really was unless you want winter time to come early to the forest. I'm warning you. Don't say another word." Tracy says.

"They should see it. All it is just a picture of you and Antonio holding hands under a heart Rainbow." Mike says with a sly smirk.

"Mike! I warned you." Tracy says.

She activates the symbol and snow starts to fly around the room. Tracy used the snow as a cover to get out of the room as fast as possible. When the snow stops flying around the room, Mia is the first to notice that Tracy was gone.

"I didn't think that she would get that upset." Mike says.

"Mike, Antonio and I will go find her." Jayden says.

'Got it, you three can meet up with us at Rainbow's End once after you found her." Mike says.

Jayden nods. The others leave the room to head off the amusement park. Jayden and Antonio walk in the kitchen and find Tracy sitting on the floor in front of the sink.

"Are you okay?" Jayden asks.

She nods. Antonio walks over and sits down next to her. Jayden leaves the room to give them some privacy. They sit in silence for a few minutes. Antonio decides to break the awkward silence filling the room.

"So" Antonio says.

"Yup" Tracy replies.

The one word conversation went on for a few minutes.

"Antonio, I just thought of something." Tracy says.

"What is it?" Antonio asks.

"This spot in the kitchen is pretty small right? I guess we know how sardines feel inside the can now, huh?" Tracy jokes.

Antonio laughs at Tracy's joke.

"Are you always this funny?" Antonio asks in a flirting tone.

""Only when I'm nervous," She says honestly.

"Ji, gave us the day off. The others decided to go to Rainbow's End."

"Great, another amusement park." Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't like amusement parks?"

"I do. It is just I have been to so many growing up. I'm kind of..." Tracy replies.

"Amusement parked out." Antonio says completing her statement.

"Yes." Tracy answers along with a quick nod.

"How does a walk in the park sound?" Antonio asks.

"That depends, would you consider it a date?" She replies.

"Only if you think it is." He says.

Tracy looks over at him and smile.

"So it's a date?" Antonio asks.

Tracy nods. They get to their feet.

"Antonio there is something else that I want to ask you." She says.

"What is it?" Antonio asks.

"You remember the movie night a few days ago?" she asks.

"Yes" Antonio answers.

"Did you really mean it when you said you really liked me?" she asks reluctantly.

"Yes I did, why?" Antonio replies.

"The last time a boy told me that he didn't mean it." she answers.

Antonio put his arm around Tracy, for the first time, and pulls her close. Tracy puts her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her and tells her that boy was an idiot. She agrees with his last statement whole heartedly and cracks a small smile.

"A girl as nice as you didn't deserve to be treated like that." He says.

A few tears begin to roll down Tracy's cheek. Antonio unties his scarf and uses it to dry the tears from Tracy's eyes. For no reason at all Tracy starts to tell Antonio about her high school romance, or according to her, it was more like high school heart break. After she finishes telling her story she apologizes to Antonio for dumping all that on him. She knew that he really didn't want to hear any of that.

He kisses her on the forehead. And tells her it's ok. They walk back out to the living room. Meanwhile in the living room Jayden is sitting on a chair. A few minutes later Antonio and Tracy came in the room. She notices the lack of people in the room. She asks him where the rest of the team disappeared to. He tells here that they left for Rainbow's End a few minutes ago. Tracy asks if he was going to join them.

"Yes, what about you two do you have any other plans?" Jayden replies.

Tracy tells him that they are going to the park. He tells them to have fun and that he will see them later on. Tracy and Antonio wave goodbye. Antonio asks Tracy if he could see the picture she drew. She just shrugs and picks the sketch pad off the table. Then she gives it to him. He opens it up and sees the picture. He tells her that is was really good. She tells him that he could keep it if he likes. Antonio nods and tears the page out. Then folds it up and put it in his pocket. He asks her if she was ready to go. Tracy nods. He entwines his fingers in hers. They leave the Shiba house holding each other's hand.


	7. walk in the park

Antonio and Tracy enter the park still holding hands. He notices that she is a little tense and very quiet. Antonio asks Tracy if everything was allright.

"Yes it's nothing." Tracy replies.

"Tracy, you're really bad at trying to make it look like nothing's wrong when there was something wrong." Antonio tells her.

"I know," She says.

"You already knows that I'm a good listener." He reminds her.

Tracy takes a deep breath before she says anything.

"I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen, that's all." She says.

"Will you relax? Nothing bad is going to happen." Antonio says in a reassuring tone.

Tracy smiles back at him. Antonio pulls Tracy closer and their eyes meet.

"Have I told you that you have really pretty eyes?" He asks.

"Yes, you told me that at the movie night."she reminds him.

A sudden light breeze blows through their hair. When the breeze subsides Tracy's hair has blown into her face. He uses his right hand to fix her hair.

"There are those blue sapphires again." He says sweetly.

"Antonio, do you always have to act so cute?" she asks him.

"Sorry, I don't know any other way to act when I'm with you." he replies.

Tracy never felt this way with anyone before. Antonio made her smile, gave butterflies in her stomach, and made her knees weak. She knew that she didn't just really like him - she loved him. She finally just let her heart take the lead. She leaned in closer to kiss him on the cheek but as she moved closer she felt his lips press against hers. A few seconds later the kiss ended. He says that she hopes that he's not moving too fast. She tells him that he wasn't moving too fast at all. She leans in to whisper something into his ear.

"I love you Antonio, my golden knight." She whispers.

She backs away and starts to run away, hoping that he would chase after her. He yells back to her did you just say that you love me. She yells back yes and that she meant it. He starts to chase after her. They play case for a few minutes before he finally caught her. They sit under a big tree holding hands and trying to catch their breath.

"Well that was fun." he says with a smile.

"Yeah. I thought you were faster than that." she says.

"Hey, you had a head start." He whines.

"I know. but I thought that it would make a big difference." She admits.

They sit under the tree for a few minutes. Tracy looks down at her left arm and sees a spider about six inches around crawling up it. She tries not to sound scared when she asks him for some help.

"Why?" Antonio asks.

"There's a huge spider crawling up my arm." she replies still trying to stay calm.

"Come on it can't be that big." he says thinking that she was just bluffing.

"Oh really, look for yourself." she snaps.

Antonio turns his head and seed the spider that was now a few inches from her face.

"You weren't kidding. It is big." he jokes.

"Can you stop admiring it and just get it off me please." she says officially hitting the panic button.

Antonio uses his left hand to grab the spider and tries not to laugh as releases it back into the grass.

"I can't believe you are afraid for spiders." he says.

"I'm not afraid of them I just don't like it when they randomly land on me or use me as a bridge that's all." she says defending herself.

"Ok my little angel fish, whatever you say." he says.

_Aw he gave me a pet name._Tracy thought.

Tracy takes hold of Antonio's right hand to look at his watch. She notices it was lunch time. she suggests that they head back home to grab some chow. They get up and start to head back to the Shiba house. They arrive at the Shiba house ten minutes later. As they enter the living room, they see JI walking up to them. He was carrying several big planks of wood in his arms.

"What's with the wood mentor?" Tracy asks.

"A typhoon is about to hit our area in an hour or so." Ji answers.

"Typhoon!" Antonio and Tracy state together in shock.


	8. riding out the storm

Antonio and Mentor are working hard boarding up the house. Tracy is in the living room pacing the floor worried about the others as they now were stuck at Rainbows End until the storm passed. Ten minutes later Antonio and Mentor walk into the room.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, Antonio I'm fine why do you ask?" she replies.

"You are going to wear a path in the floor if you keep that up." he jokes.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she asks.

He says yes. She tells him it wasn't all that funny. He walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders to get me to stop pacing. He tells me that he knew that she is pacing because she is worried about the others. She tells him that she is just pacing the floor for the exercise. He cracks a smile.

"Tracy, I know you're lying." he says.

"Fine. Maybe I'm a little worried about the others." she admits.

He tells her that they'll be fine. She asks him how he knows that. He says that he just does. she remind him That's not a very good explanation.

"I know." he says.

"Come on you two, we should find a safe place to ride out the storm." Ji says

They head to the most interior room of the house -the hall closet. (Antonio grabs the lightzord from his room. He wanted to be prepared just in case the storm knocked out the power while they're stuck.) Tracy and him are on one side and Ji is on the other. He hears the storm start to roll in. The wind howled, the thunder rumbled, lighting crackled, and the rain came down in buckets, and hail thumped as it hit the roof. He looks down at Tracy. He sees she is beginning to freak out slightly.

"Are you afraid of storms?" Antonio asks.

"No, I'm not fond of loud noise" she answers.

"Is there any particular reason behind this dislike of loud noises?" he asks.

"I guess this is good time to tell my life story. My mom had me at 26 weeks so the first four months of her life were spent in a really dark and really quiet room." Tracy says

He completely understood where her fear came from. She looks down at the floor. He could tell that Tracy is ashamed that she hadn't conquered her fear.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is scared of something." He tells her.

She looks back up at him.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Antonio" she says.

Then another loud rumble of thunder rang outside the door, along with more hail stones thumping on the roof. After she heard that she nearly jumped out of her skin. He pulls her closer to him and wrap his arms around her.

"Don't be scared angel. I'm right here for you. Is there anything else I can to help?" he asks.

"When I was little I used some other sound to drown everything else out." she answers.

He places her head in his chest.

"What can she hear now?" he asks with a smile.

"Your heart," she answers.

"Will this help angel?" he asks.

She nods. They stay like that for the duration of the storm. A few minutes later Antonio looks down and sees her fast asleep in his arms. A huge smile came on his face as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." he whispers.

A few hours later, Antonio can hear the sound of birds chirping outside. He gently shake Tracy to wake her up. I tell her it's time to get up.

"No quiero ir a la escuela hoy cinco minutos más por favor." she mumbles in her sleep.

"Aceptar angel usted duerme todo lo que quieras" he told her.

"¡gracias! Mi caballero Dorado" she mumbled again.

Antonio looked down at his watch and noticed how late it was. He gets up slowly and cradle Tracy in his arms_._ Mentor opens the closet door and they walk out. An hour later the others get home and they are sitting the living room.

"Tracy, what exactly happen at the park?" Mia asks.

"We just walked through the park it was pretty boring." Tracy answers.

Antonio knew she was lying but he knew she didn't want anyone to know about what actually happened. Tracy asks them how they coped with being crammed in the emergency shelter at the amusement park. Mike says it was ok. Ji calls us for dinner. Mike is the first one to get up from his chair. He dashes towards the kitchen. Everyone else gets up causally and walks towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After dinner everyone does their usual evening rituals. Antonio didn't see Tracy in the living room or the dojo. He walks out to the front yard. He sees Tracy lying on her back looking up at the star filled sky. He goes over to her. Tracy hears his approaching footsteps and looks over at him.<p>

"Hey angel, what are you doing anyway?" Antonio asks.

"Hey my golden knight, I just trying to find my kanji in the stars." Tracy answers.

"Found it yet?" he asks.

"Not yet but I found yours." Tracy answers.

"Really where is it?" he asks.

"You'll have to join me down here so I can show you where it is." Tracy answers.

Antonio slowly lays down next to her and look up into the sky. He ask where my kanji is. She takes a hold of his left hand and uses his index finger to play connect the dots with the stars. Then she drew his kanji in the night sky.

"Now do you see it?" she asks.

"Yes I do, but where is yours?" he says.

"I'll find it eventually until then I have found everyone else kanji though." she answers.

She guides his hand and draws their friends kanji into the sky.

"Why didn't tell you the other about what happened in to park?" he asks.

"I don't know I just wanted to keep the 'you know' a secret." she answers.

"The kiss" he says.

"Yeah that" Tracy says.

"You act like the fact that I kissed you was a bad thing." he says.

"I didn't mean it like that it's just when you kissed me I felt something." She says.

"What exactly did you feel during the kiss?" he ask her.

"Like I was floating on air and I didn't want it to end." she says.

"I felt the exact same way." he says.

They turn our heads to look at each other.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes" he answers.

"So what exactly does that mean anyway?" she asks.

"My mom told me that usually mean that I found my soul mate."he says.

Tracy was in shock when she heard me say that.

"I promise we'll take thing one day at time." Antonio says.

"That sounds like a good plan," she says

A few minutes later Tracy gets to her feet. He gets up too and step closer to her, and sees her shaking her arms in an attempt to wake them up.

"That's what you get for laying on them for as long as you did." he says.

"Gee thanks mom," She jokes.

He laughs at her joke. They stay outside for a little while longer. He ask her why she was playing connect the dot with the stars. She says because it's fun.

"Point for you but how much longer are you going to stay out here anyway. Your arms are starting to get covered in goose bumps and I thought you didn't like the cold." he says.

"Your right I don't but you could always keep me warm." she says flirtingly.

He wraps his arms around her waist and pull her in close. Tracy and him stayed outside for a few more minutes before we head back in the house. They go her room, and stand in front of the door.

"Antonio I just want to thank for what you did earlier during the storm. I really appreciate it." Tracy says.

"You're welcome." he says.

Antonio kisses her good night and she walks in to her room. He turns around and went to his room to get some rest too.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

No quiero ir a la escuela hoy cinco minutos más por favor - I do not want to go to the school today five minutes more please.

Aceptar angel usted duerme todo lo que quieras – ok angel you sleep as long as you want to

¡gracias! Mi caballero Dorado – thanks my golden knight


	9. an old flame retruns

Antonio is walking back from the store because Ji wasn't in the mood to go shopping. He cuts through the park. Then a boy around 5''4' came up to him.

"Hi I'm Adolph, Do you know Tracy?" he says introducing himself.

"Hi Adolph I'm Antonio. Yes I do." Antonio says.

"It's nice to meet you Antonio. Do you know where I can find her?" he asks.

"Yes, I can take you to her. Are you an old friend?" Antonio asks.

Adolph nods. They walk to the Shiba House. Tracy is sitting in the living room waiting for Antonio to get back from the store. She wanted to show him the new symbol power she just mastered. A few minutes later Antonio comes in the house with someone that she never wanted to see again.

"Hello Tracy." Adolph says with a sweet smile.

"Hello Adolph." she reply in an angry tone.

"Tracy who is he?" Antonio asks.

"He is my ex-boyfriend from high school." she answers.

Adolph tries to get her to forgive him. He gives Tracy his I'm so sorry look. She just rolls her eyes at him.

"How can you still be mad at me I apologized like twenty times." He reminds me.

"Yes, you did apologize but every time you did, I could tell that you didn't mean it." she snaps.

"Please can you give me another chance." he begs.

"No, I can't Adolph your name may mean noble wolf. I'm really shocked that you could look me straight in the eye. Then lie to me." she tells him.

"Come on, I never lied to you." He says trying to defend himself.

"Yeah right, remember the day you came back from the internship with the science Lab the summer of junior year." she states.

He stands in silence.

"If you can't remember, I'll jog your memory. You came back with a girl on your arm. You looked straight me in the eye. Then you told me that you were just friends." I say.

"Yes, I remember that day. I was telling you the truth I swear." He snaps.

"Yeah, right. if you two were just friends. Why did you smile at each other like love-sick baboons, huh?" she says trying not to cry.

"Well." He says struggling to find the right thing to say.

"I did the right thing when I broke up with you. You couldn't even keep the promise you made to me the day you left." she says.

"I did keep my promise." He argues.

"No you didn't, you stood right in front of me and kissed her. You kissed her Adolph!" she snaps as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Antonio leaves for a minute. He walks into the kitchen to give the groceries to Ji.

"What's going on out there?" Ji asks.

"I accidentally brought Tracy's old boyfriend here. Now he is trying to get her to take him back." he answer.

"It sounds like she doesn't want him anywhere near her." Ji says.

"I know JI. I can't listen to this anymore. I have to do something." he says.

Antonio leaves the kitchen to go comfort his girlfriend. He walks back into the living room.

"Adolph just go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Tracy yells.

Adolph walks closer to her. Then he takes her left hand. She quickly rips her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she yells.

"Come on Tracy; please give me the chance to show you that I have changed." Adolph says sweetly.

"No!" she yells.

"Please Tracy." He begs.

"No, there is no way I could even be friends with a lying, insensitive, and pig-headed jerk like you." She says.

Antonio see a few tears began to roll down her face. He walk over to her. She turns around slowly and buries her face into his chest.

"Listen Adolph, just leave Tracy alone." Antonio tells him.

"Are you her new boyfriend?" he asks.

"Yes, unlike you, I treat her with respect." Antonio says.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." He says.

Antonio wraps his arms around her to give her a much-needed hug. He apologize to her for bring him here.

"It's ok I didn't know." Tracy says through the tears.

She continues to cry. Antonio runs his fingers through her hair to calm her down. She tries her best to talk. He can't make anything out through all the tears. He kisses the top of her head. Then he set his head on top of hers.

_How could anyone be so cruel to someone like Tracy?_ Antonio thought.

Adloph stomps out of the room. Jayden and the others are walking through the front gate. They see Adolph walking up and he looks really mad. They move to the side to let him by. They head into the house. They walk into the living room to see Tracy crying her eyes out into Antonio's chest.

"Hey who was that?" Mike asks.

"Tracy's ex-boyfriend." Antonio mouths.

Mike was about to say something that without a doubt would just make things worse. Emily quickly places her hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Mike swallows his breath as Emily removes her hand.

"Is there is anything they can do to help?" Emily asks.

" not really Em. Tracy will be fine in a bit." Antonio tells them.

They take that as their cue to leave. The team leaves and walks to the kitchen. They enter the kitchen and help Ji put the groceries away. Meanwhile, in the living room Antonio takes his head off Tracy's. Tracy takes her face out of Antonio's chest. As the crying stops, Antonio uses the back of his hand to dry the tears from Tracy's eyes.

"Sorry about the water works Tony." Tracy apologizes.

"It's ok angel, no harm done." Antonio says.

She cracks a joke that he can create a clone of her from all the DNA that was on his shirt. Antonio laughs at her joke. He could tell that Tracy was still shaken up about what happened earlier.

"Don't worry angel everything is ok. I promise." he reassures her.

Tracy knows that Antonio would never lie to her and always keep his promises. Later that night they decide to have a bonfire. Tracy walks over to the fire with a bunch of old pictures of her and Adolph in her hand. When she gets close enough to the flames she tosses the pictures into the flames. She turns around and sits down next to Antonio. She watches as the flames quickly incinerate them and the sparks they create light up the sky. She feels the pain Adolph caused her disappear as the last picture turns to ashes.

"Tracy, what did you just throw into the fire?" Jayden asks.

"Just some old memories that needed to be destroyed." she answers.

Jayden doesn't know how to respond so he doesn't say a word. He just sits in silence and watches the flames swirl and the sparks fly into the sky. Antonio brought his acoustic guitar outside. It was tucked behind his chair. Tracy notices it and asks him if she can borrow it. He nods and gives it to her.

"Tracy, why did you tell us that you could play the guitar?" Mike asks.

"First of all you never asked. Second I only know one song." she replies.

"What's the song?" he asks.

"It's the song my Uncle Jose and Aunt Elaine used to sing to me when they would come to visit. They lived in Mexico so the lyrics are in Spanish." she replies.

"Well I could always just translate it while you sing it." Antonio offers.

"I guess that could work but I don't think that you guys really want to hear me sing." she says modestly.

The others really want to hear Tracy sing and they try their best to convince her to sing the song. Tracy gives in after a few minutes of hearing her friends tell her that they are her friends. She starts to strum the first chords of the song, and starts to sing a few seconds later. Antonio begins to sing the translation after she sings the first line. After the song ends she gives the guitar back to Antonio.

"That was a really beautiful song." Mia says.

"Yeah I know. The song sounds even better when my aunt and uncle sing it." she says.

"Tracy , I guess you learn Spanish from your aunt and uncle?" Mike asks.

"Just a few words. The rest I learned in my high school Spanish class." she answers.

"I bet having family who speaks the language makes it a little easier to learn." Mike says.

"A little bit." she states.

They stay outside until the fire fizzled down to nothing. They decide to head back inside the house and head to bed. Antonio and Tracy are the last ones to go inside the house. They are holding each others hand. Antonio is carrying his guitar on his back.

"You know I could teach you some other songs for the guitar." he says.

"I would like that." she tells him.

They walk to Tracy's room. He wishes her good night. Tracy kisses him on the cheek, then whispers something in his ear.

"Sleep well my golden knight." she whispers.

Antonio turns around and walks back to his room. Tracy and Antonio both go to bed with a big smile on their faces.


	10. meeting mom

The days passed and thanks to Antonio Tracy had new good memories to help erase all the sad memories of Adolph. They finished their latest battle. During the battle Tracy landed hard on her left knee cap and it hurt like crazy. She didn't want everyone to make a fuss over her. She doing her best to make it look like everything- was fine.

"Tracy, you sure you're all right?" Jayden asks.

"Yeah I'm fine really." she answers.

She knew that Antonio could tell that she was lying. He could tell that she was in pain with every step she took.

"Antonio that he was you were right. Tracy is a really bad liar." Mike says.

"Ok you caught me. My knee is a little weak that all. I can still stand on it see." she admits.

She slowly straighten her left leg. As soon as she did, a sudden rush of intense pain flowed through her leg. Then everything started to spin around her. She began to fall backwards. Antonio caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tracy are you sure that you are going to be able to make it back to the house on your own?" Jayden asks.

"Si mi rodilla no herir ese mal que sé que puedo hacerlo." she answers.

"Antonio translation please." Mike says.

"She said yes her knee really doesn't hurt that bad and she knows that she can make it." Antonio translates.

"It doesn't hurt that bad right." Kevin said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Aceptar quizás fina dosis un poco dolido pero sólo cuando tratan de caminar en ella." she admits.

"She said it only hurts a little when she tries to walk on it." Antonio translates.

"Maybe you should just let someone carry you back." Jayden suggests.

"No tengo todavía una rodilla buena y quiero usarlo." she protests.

Antonio began to translate before Mike even asked.

"You may have one good knee. You're just going to wear yourself out if you try to walk all the way back." Antonio says.

She knew that he was right. She wanted to go back on my own accord. She made Antonio a deal he could help her back, but not by carrying her. He had to let her use him as a crutch so she can walk back home using her good knee. He agreed and they slowly walked back to the house

They get back to the house. Antonio could tell that Tracy was getting tired as they walked inside the house. They heard mentor talking with a woman who was a little taller than Tracy. Everyone is happy that Tracy was speaking English again.

"Hey Tracy, who is that talking with mentor?" Antonio asks.

"My mom, Ballade." She answers.

"You didn't tell us that your mom was coming." Kevin says.

"I didn't even know that she was coming." She admits.

Tracy has a strange feeling that her mom didn't just come here to check up on her. She and mentor walked up to them.

"Hi, sweetheart." Ballade says

"Mom, why didn't you call me to let me know that you were coming?" Tracy asks.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ballade answers.

"Well you sure did." Tracy says.

"We can catch up later. Let me have a look at your knee." Ballade says in her motherly tone.

Tracy tell her mom that She is fine. Ballade gives her daughter the look. Tracy really hate it when she uses it. Antonio helps Tracy over to the chair closest to them. Tracy slowly prop her left leg up on the coffee table and tried not to wince in pain. Ballade slowly rolled up the pant leg. She sees that her daughter's knee is swollen and misshapen. She tasks someone to get an ice pack. Jayden leaves and comes back with the ice pack. He hands it to her. She gently placed it on Tracy's knee.

"Tracy is your mom a nurse?" Jayden asks.

"Yup, she works in the ER along with my father." she answers.

"So I know what a fractured patella look likes." Ballade says confidently.

"I never broke a bone in my body before." Tracy says.

"Well sweetie, you won't be able to say that anymore." Ballade says with a smile.

"Now what mom?" Tracy asks.

"We are going to the ER to have it look by an actual doctor." Ballade answers.

Tracy didn't bother to argue with her mom. She knew that was one battle she could never win. Antonio helped her to the car and they head to the ER.

* * *

><p>They came back from the ER 15 minutes later and Tracy had brace on her knee. She is sitting on a chair with her knee propped up on a few pillows. Antonio walks over to her and sat down next to her. He knew she was scared about the surgery on Sunday. Every time he asks her a question. She answers it in Spanish.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Antonio asks.

"Tracy I know your scared about the surgery. The doctor said it was a minor surgery and you would be back on your feet in a few days." I tell her.

"Explícame cómo abrir la piel en mis rodillas y poniendo los huesos rotos volver junto con metal cables de una cirugía menor!" she snaps.

"Tracy would you please calm down everything is going to be fine I promise." he says.

"¿Cómo sabes que?" She asks.

"Your mom would never have agreed to have the surgery done if it was going to do you more harm than good right." he says.

"Eso es cierto, pero qué pasa si algo va mal y yo no podemos ser un samurai ya." she says.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. The only thing master Xandred will have to worry about is how much stronger you'll be when you get back out there." he says.

He kisses her on the forehead. Then he sees a small smile come to her face. Tracy sets her head on my shoulder. He looks down at her.

"There is that beautiful smile of yours." he says.

"Antonio, thank you for helping me get through this I really appreciate it." Tracy says.

"You're welcome I'm just doing what a good friend is supposed to do." he says.

"Wait I thought we were a couple?" Tracy asks.

"We are but we are close friends too." he answers.

"I knew that my golden knight I just have one more question." Tracy says.

"What is that angel?" he asks.

"If I bit my lip would you kiss it to make it better?" she asks sweetly.

Antonio chuckle at her joke and lean in. She moves closer to help me out a little bit. Their lips brushed together. A few seconds into the kiss Tracy starts to run her fingers through his hair. He pull her closer to him gently so he wouldn't aggravate her bad knee. The kiss deepened they can feel their hearts beat as one. Antonio knew that she didn't want this moment to end but he knew they needed to breathe at some point. The kiss last a few more minutes before he backs away.

"You didn't have to stop you know." Tracy says.

"I know but I thought I would be nice and let you breathe again." he says.

"Thanks for being so thoughtful." she says

Antonio notices a look in her eyes that asking him to kiss her again. He is about to when Ballade calls everyone in for dinner.

"Darn I guess I'll have to wait." She says.

He nods and helps her up. Tracy picks up her crutches and we head to the kitchen. Tracy looks over at me again.

"I think you should get rid of the evidence." she says.

Antonio use the back of his hand to wipe Tracy's lip gloss off his lips.

* * *

><p>"Mom you haven't made this in while." Tracy says.<p>

"I know sweetie I just wanted to see your face when you saw it." Ballade says.

Antonio and Tracy sit down at the table. After Ballade passed out the food she sat down herself. Then everyone started to eat dinner. Tracy notices Mike is scarfing down his food.

"Dong it Mike, the food is going anywhere." Tracy says.

Mike swallows what was in his mouth before he talks.

"I know that but this is really good." Mike says.

"Thanks for the compliment Mike." Ballade says.

"You're welcome," Mike says.

Then he started eating his food again. Tracy just shakes her head at him and start to eat her dinner. After everyone finished eating she offers to help clean up.

"I can handle it sweetie,but thanks for offering." Ballade says,

"You don't want me to help because I'm hurt." Tracy says.

"Tracy that's not it. I think it best if you don't try to do anything to strenuous that all." Ballade says.

"How is doing the dishes strenuous? I'll be standing on my good one." Tracy says.

"That's a bad idea because I'll just end up fainting form putting all my weight on my good knee." Ballade says.

"How come all of sudden you're treating like I'm a kid again." she argues.

"Tracy I'm not. I'm just doing what the doctor said." Ballade says.

Tracy makes her puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to work sweetie." Ballade says.

Tracy removed the look form her face. She picks up her crutches and walk out the room in defeat. Antonio gets up from his chair and follows close behind her.

* * *

><p>Later that night in Tracy's room, Tracy are snuggled up watching The Vow on the portable DVD player that was on bed. Half way through the movie he pressed pause.<p>

"Hey why did you that. This is the best part?" Tracy asks.

"I thought you would like this even more." Antonio answers.

Tracy turns around. He cupped her cheeks with his hands. He leans in closer and gives her a French kiss. This was the first time he kissed her like this. After he backs away he sees a surprised look on her face.

"What wrong angel?" he asks.

"Nothing it's just I never knew you could kiss like that." she answers.

"So, I'm guessing you liked it then?" he asks.

She pulls him back in towards her and kissed him back the same time the kisses slowly become more passionate and it turned into a make out session. After things calmed down they went back to watching the move. Ten minutes the movie ended and Tracy had fallen asleep a few seconds after the credits started to roll across the scene. Antonio got up slowly. He picked the DVD player off the bed and set it on the ends table. He placed a few pillows under Tracy's bad knee and draped a blanket over her. Then he kissed her on the forehead and slowly exited the room.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

bien mi rodilla está palpitando como loco que estoy bien- well my knee is throbbing like crazy other than that I'm fine

Explícame cómo abrir la piel en mis rodillas y poniendo los huesos rotos volver junto con metal cables de una cirugía menor.- explain to me how opening the skin on my knee and putting the broken bones back together with metal wires a minor surgery!

eso es cierto, pero qué pasa si algo va mal y yo no podemos ser un samurai ya- that's true, but what if something does go wrong and I can't be a samurai anymore


	11. surgery day

Antonio walks into Tracy's hospital room with a balloon bouquet. Tracy was playing with the remote that controlled her hospital knew she was still scared because she was still speaking Spanish.

"Hola a mi caballero de oro. Bueno definitivamente no tengo miedo de la cirugía." she says.

"Tracy it is completely nature to be scared. I told you before everything is going to be fine." he says with a reassuring smile.

"Sé a Antonio pero estás seguro de que no hay un poder de símbolo que me podía curar." she says.

"Sorry angel I looked in the archives but didn't have any luck." he says.

"Gracias por probarlo agradezco." she says with a smile.

The nurse came in to take her in for surgery. The nurse has round chocolate-colored eyes and luxurious, straight, black hair.

"No, no quiere ir por favor no llevarme" she screams in terror.

Antonio asks the nurse to wait a minute. He take a washable marker out of his pocket. He takes her right hand; he wrote no te preocupes ser feliz on her hand and put the marker away. She read what he wrote. He saw a smile appear on her face and a look of fear was in her eyes disappear. The nurse wheels her away for surgery.

* * *

><p>Tracy wake up in the recovery room two hours later. The surgery wasn't as bad as Tracy thought it would be. She looks to her left and sees Antonio.<p>

"Hey, my golden knight, Why did you write don't worry be happy on my hand?" she asks.

"I thought it would make you smile." He answers.

"Well it worked thanks." she says.

"No problem what are friends for right." He says.

"I thought you were my boyfriend?" she asks.

"I am" he answers quickly in a confused tone.

"Antonio I knew that. I was just making sure that you still remember" she says.

Antonio sees a huge smile on her face. He kissed her on the forehead. Tracy is about to kiss him back on the lips. She hears Ballade clearing her throat.

"Hi mom" she says.

"Hi sweetheart, when were you going to tell me that you had a new boyfriend?" Ballade asks.

"Well I…" she stammers.

"Relax Sweetie, I know why you did tell us." Ballade says in a calm tone.

"You do?" she asks.

"You were scared about how your father is going to react right?" Ballade replies.

Tracy nods.

Relax sweetie, your dad will be ok with this. Once he can see how happy you are now that you found Antonio. He'll be happy too." Ballade reassures her.

"Really?" Tracy asks.

"Yes honey, the only thing any parent wants for their children is for them to be happy." She answers.

"Anyway, I can be released soon right mom?" Tracy asks changing the subject.

"Yes, when we get home I'll make you breakfast." Ballade says.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" she asks.

"Sure." Ballade says.

"Score!" Tracy says with a big smile on her face.

A few minutes later Ballade signed the release forms and Tracy was free to go. The doctor tells Tracy not to stay off her knee for the next 3 months.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Hola a mi caballero de oro. Bueno definitivamente no tengo miedo de la cirugía- Hello my golden knight. Well I'm definitely not afraid about the surgery.

stás seguro de que no hay un poder de símbolo que me podía curar- I know Antonio but you're sure that there is a symbol power that I could cure me

Gracias por probarlo agradezco- thanks for trying I appreciate it no no quiere ir por favor no llevarme-I don't want to go please do not take me

no te preocupes ser feliz- Don't worry be happy


	12. nighlok nightmare and the turth revealed

Antonio invited Tracy to come along on one of his fishing just got to the stream. Antonio took out a fishing rod, baited the hook, and cast the line into the water.

"Nice day isn't it." Antonio says.

"Yup" Tracy says.

"So, when was the last time you have been fishing?" he asks.

"I was six." she answers.

"That long huh." he jokes.

"Very funny, Antonio." Tracy says, as she tried to push him into the stream.

"Hey, you're going to scare the fish away." he whines.

"Don't worry the fish will come back." she reminds him.

Tracy finally manages to push him into the water. He splashes around for a few minutes. She decides to help him out of the water.

"So, how's the water Antonio?" she asks.

"Maybe you should join me and see for yourself." he answers, as he pulls her in as well.

"Antonio, you are so going to get it." Tracy says, as she splashes some water in his face.

They have a water fight for a few minutes.

"Hey, what about fishing?" she asks.

"I can fish anytime, but this is more fun." He answers with a smile as he splashes her again.

"I couldn't agree more." she says.

The water battle goes on for a few more minutes. Antonio gets out of the water first and grabs a hand towel to dry his hands off, so he can get a better grip to help Tracy out.

"Well I guess we should head back home, huh?" she asks

"Not if I can help it rangers" rings an evil voice.

"So much for the nice day" Antonio mumbles under his breath.

"What do you want nighlok?" Tracy asks.

"To destroy you pesky samurai rangers." the nighlok answers .

"I don't think so nighlok, Go, Go, Samurai!" Tracy yells.

"Samurai morpher, Gold Power." Antonio yells as he pulls out his morpher.

They stand ready to battle. The nighlok is as tough as any other we have battled until it launches a silk like substance form its hands trying Tracy against a tree.

"That's one ranger down and one more to go." The nighlok says evilly.

"Don't bet on it nighlok" Antonio yells as he charges in towards the nighlok.

Tracy struggles to get free, but the more she does the strand just gets tighter and tighter. was forced to watch Antonio fight for her and she can tell he was starting to get tried.

"Antonio, don't give up! I know you can beat this freak." she yells.

"I don't think so, Silver Ranger your gold friend is about to meet his end." the nighlok says.

The nighlok charges in fast and slashes Antonio across the chest with his claw and he flies backwards. The he hits a tree hard. He lays on the ground, demorphed.

"Antonio!" Tracy yells.

"Sorry ranger. You friend is defeated." The nighlok says as it laughs manically.

"No you're wrong! Antonio, please get up Antonio!" Tracy yells.

Tracy wakes up screaming, drenched in cold sweat, and her heart is beating like a drum.

"Man why do good dreams turn into bad dreams so fast." Tracy says.

She wipes the sweat off her forehead. She look over at the alarm clock it reads three am. She slowly get out of bed and head to the kitchen. She gets a glass down from the cupboard.

"Hey, angel" Antonio says.

Tracy jumps and drop the glass, but catch it in her right hand before it hits the floor. She sets it back on the counter. She turns around and see Antonio standing in the doorway.

"Dang it Antonio, you have got to stop doing that." Tracy snaps.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing up anyway?" she asks.

"I heard you scream I just want to make sure you're ok." he answers.

"No te preocupes mi Caballero dorado estoy bien sólo tuvo un mal sueño que es todo." she says.

Tracy tries to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal but the nightmare was starting to get to her because she was speaking Spanish. She knew that Antonio could tell that something was wrong. He walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. She looks up at him.

"You want to talk about it? " he asks.

"¿que usted realmente desea escucharlo?" she asks.

"Yes. Not that I don't like to hear you speak Spanish angel. Could you please tell me in English." he says.

Tracy smiles and tell him about her nightmare.

"I hate nightmares that start off like that." he says with smile.

"Me too, do you think that anything in the nightmare could come true in real life?" she asks.

"I hope so" he replies.

"Antonio!" she snaps.

"Relax angel, you didn't let me finish. I hope the first part of it does come true because it sounds like we had a lot of fun." He says with a smile.

"Yeah, me too considering we never had a date yet." she says.

"Wait, what about the walk in the park?" he asks.

"Oh yeah I forgot." she says.

Antonio chuckles then kisses her on the forehead. They walk outside to look up at the stars.

"Wow I can't get over how beautiful the stars look tonight." she says.

"Don't you mean this morning?" he says correcting her.

"Right I knew that" she says.

"Tracy can I tell you something?" he asks.

"Sure, what is it Antonio?" she answers very concerned.

"I had the exact same nightmare a few nights ago. The only difference was I was the one tied up and you got hurt trying to protect me." he says.

"Wow, that's kinda weird." She says in shock.

"I hope something like that never happens." he says, trying not to sound like a scared child.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I would never be able to forgive myself if you ever got hurt trying to help me." he answers.

"Antonio that's one of the risks that comes with being a samurai." She says kinda sounding like Jayden.

"I know, but I just really care about you." he reminds her.

"I know that Tony." she says with a smile.

Tracy pulls Antonio in close and kisses him on the lips. They push away from each other and Antonio's see that sparkle in her eyes that always reminds him how beautiful she is.

"You are the best boyfriend I ever had." she says sweetly.

They stay outside for a few more minutes before heading back inside. They walk into the kitchen and the room is filled with the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

_This is the third morning in a row. Ok, something is wrong, I just know it. _Tracy thought.

"Sweet more chocolate chip pancakes coming though." Mike says sounding like a child on Christmas morning.

"Hold up Mike, there is something wrong with this picture. Ok mom what up?" Tracy asks.

"There is something I wanted to tell you. I thought it would be easier if everyone knew the truth." Ballade says in an ashamed tone.

"What do you mean mom?" Tracy asks not liking the way Ballade said her last statement.

"I'll tell you after breakfast." She answers.

They finish eating breakfast a few minutes later. Everyone puts their plates away. Tracy sits back down at the table. Ballade hands her daughter an old black and white picture. Tracy see a man with the snow leopard zord in his hand.

"Who is that man mom?" Tracy asks.

"That is your great grandfather Frederick" Ballade answers.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asks.

"Sweetheart, you becoming a samurai ranger wasn't a fluke." Ballade answers.

"Wait you are saying that I was always meant to become the sliver samurai?" she says in shock.

"Yes, sweetheart." Ballade says.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" she asks.

"Believe me sweetheart, your dad and I meant to tell you this earlier. We didn't know how to tell you." Ballade answers.

"You guys kept this a secret form me my whole life. You and dad have always taught me to be honest with others. All the times I asked about the family tree, everything you told me wasn't true." she says trying to keep her composure.

"Tracy, everything we told you about the family was true. You have every right to be upset with us, but you have to understand we didn't want to put you through all the difficult samurai training as a child, we just wanted you to have a good childhood." Ballade explains.

"I never had that mom, and you know it. Not having many friends, getting teased a lot by the older kids in the neighborhood and at school, and never making a sports team at school just because I was smaller than everyone else, having to hear you and dad brag about your son all the time, and not to mention all the funerals I had to go to. So thanks for the good childhood mom." she says with tears in her eyes.

Tracy gets up from her seat and run out of the room.

"Tracy, come back" Antonio shouts.

"Antonio, let her go. She just needs a little time to cool down." Ballade tells him.

They leave the room to start their morning training session.

_I hope that Tracy doesn't stay mad at me forever._ Ballade thought.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Caballero dorado estoy bien sólo tuvo un mal sueño que es todo- don't worry my golden knight I'm fine just had a bad dream that's all

¿que usted realmente desea escucharlo? - You sure you really want to hear it?


	13. sibling surprise

A few months later Mia gets a letter from Terry. He wrote that he would be going to put on another benefit concert for the children's hospital and that he would be here tomorrow. She walks out of her room and head to the kitchen.

"Hey everyone Terry is coming back." she announces.

"That's great, Mia" Kevin says.

"Who is Terry?" Tracy asks.

"He is my little brother." Mia answers.

"That's cool I wish I had a little brother growing up but I got stuck with an older one." She says.

"Why didn't you tell us you had an older brother?" Mia asks.

"I tired but I was interrupted by a nighlok attack. Anyway I don't see him all that much he moved to Indiana to go to college two years ago." She answers.

"Did he get a scholarship or something?" Kevin asks.

"Full ride for all four years." she says with very little enthusiasm.

"Wow he must be really smart." Mike rings in.

"Yeah he got the brains and I didn't." She says selling herself short.

"Come on don't talk that way- you are smart too." Antonio says trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Antonio, but I'll never be as smart as he is. He graduated high school with a 4.0 and I graduated with a 3.2." she says.

"Hey a 3.2 GPA is good too." Mia says.

"Your friend is right Tracy and I'm proud of my little sis." Chris says.

Tracy turns around and a huge smile appears on her face. She runs over to him and give him a bear hug.

"So I guess that means you missed me while I was away at college?" he asks.

"Maybe a little." She says.

"Only a little I guess I'll have to change that." He say, as he starts to give me a noogie.

"Come on Chris, do we really have to go to noogietown again?" she asks.

"Yes, we do sis." he says.

He continues to mess up my hair with his fist. The trip to noogietown last a few more minutes untill he finally stops.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" she asks.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he answers.

"Gotcha bro, but I thought your classes at Franklin College were brutal?" she asks.

"They are but the semester just ended. I wanted to see how my little sis was doing." He answers.

"I'm fine." she says.

"Except for fracturing your knee cap." He says with a devilish smile on his face.

"Mom called you, didn't she? " she says.

"Yup and she told me about you being a power ranger." He says.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yup. and I'm kinda jealous because great grandpa said that you were the one to become the silver ranger and not me." He admits

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way. You should have said something sooner." she says.

"What was I supposed to say Tracy? Don't follow your destiny I wouldn't have been a good big brother if I said that now would I." he says.

"No I guess not" she jokes.

"She also told me about your new boyfriend. Are you going to introduce me to your new friends or not?" he asks.

Tracy nods and introduces him to the other rangers. Then the gap sensor went off.

"Sorry big brother duty calls." she says.

"No prob little sis. Now go kick some butt." He says with a brotherly smile.

She smiles and leaves with the other rangers to go battle the nighlok. Mia thought Tracy would want to catch up with her brother after the battle but she went to the back garden with her portable speaker system and her IPod.

"I wonder what she is up to." Mia says.

Then there was knock at the door Mia went to answer it. She opens it and sees Terry.

"Terry I thought you were coming tomorrow?" She asks him giving him a hug.

"I took an earlier flight." He answers.

"Well come in." she says.

They walk back in the living room.

"Who is your new boyfriend?" he asks.

"No this is Chris. He's Tracy older brother." she says.

"It's nice to meet you." Terry says as he offers Chris a friendly hand shake.

"Nice too meet you too Terry." Chris says accepting the hand shake.

"I'll let you two talk. I'm going to check on Tracy." she says.

"Ok see you later, Mia" the two of them say together.

* * *

><p>Tracy walks into the back garden and sits down on the beach and put her Ihome on the ground. She turn sit on and put her IPod on shuffle mode. Then <span>'Temporary Home'<span> begins to play and she starts to sing along.

Everyone walks out to the back garden and hear Tracy singing beautifully. ( They heard her sing in Spanish and her voice sounds just as beautiful in in English.) They stand in silence and listen to her sing.

"Wow she has the voice of an angel, no matter what language the lyrics are in ." Antonio says as a big smile comes to his face.

"The song is done yet." Emily snap.

Tracy finishes singing 'Temporary Home' and presses pause on her IPod and turns around. She sees her friends standing behind her.

"How long have you two been standing there?" She asks.

"Long enough to hear your angelic voice again." Antonio answers.

"Thanks Tony. Has my brother told you anything else about me that you guys didn't already know?" She asks.

"No, I don't think so" Mia answers

"Good." she says.

"Why are you singing out here anyway?" Antonio asks.

"I don't know" she answer.

"Can I suggest something? Would you have any argument if we sang together?" he asks.

"I guess not considering you have an amazing voice too." she says.

"Thanks angel, so what are we going to sing?" he asks.

"I have a high school musical song on my IPod that might work." she answer,

"Cool let's do this." he says confidently.

She search through her song list. She selects "Breaking Free" and it begins to play through the speakers. When they finished the song,

"Wow that was amazing." Mike complements.

"Thanks Mike." she say.

"So Tracy do you think that you might sing in the benefit concert that Terry is putting on in a few weeks?" Mia asks.

"I'm sorry after what happened the last time I sang in front of a huge crowd. You should just find someone else." Tracy answers.

"What happened? " Mike asks.

"Nothing much, except the Jefferson High student body laughed at her." Chris answers as he walks up to the group.

"Gracias, por mantener la boca cerrada hermano." Tracy growls through her teeth.

"You are telling me that you still haven't gotten over that yet. Come on it was three years ago." he reminds her.

"Sé que, pero es vergonzoso que no obtiene." she responds.

"Yes I do, listen everyone gets embarrassed now and then, but the longer you put this off the harder it's going to get." Chris says.

"Lo siento gran hermano" she says with tears in her eyes.

She pushes her way through the group and runs into the house.

"I guess I messed that one up didn't I?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, maybe a bit." Mike says.

"Mike" Emily snaps as she slaps him in the gut.

"It's all right Emily. Mom was right I should learn to think though more before I speak." He says.

"You are going to apologize to her aren't you?" Jayden asks.

"Yes, but I'll let her calm down first." He answers.

Antonio picks up her things and take them back into the house. He sets them on the kitchen counter and went to check up on her. Tracy can't believe how her brother acted earlier. She is still crying into my pillow when she hears a knock at her door.

"Tracy can we talk for a minute." Antonio's voice rings form the other side.

"No puede usted sólo me dejan en paz por favor." she yells.

"I know you're upset. Chris was just trying to help." He says

"Sí, derecho." she yells back.

"Please let me in. I'm not going to leave until you do." he says.

Antonio tries a few more time until Tracy finally lets him in. He enters the room and walks over to the bed. He sees Tracy with her face down in her pillow crying.

"Come on, Angel please stop crying. Your eyes are too beautiful to be filled with tears." he says.

She slowly lifts her head off the pillow. He notice a small smile came to her face.

"AW, eres tan lindo cuando dices cosas como ese." she says.

"I know "I say with a smile.

She pushes herself up off her stomach and rolls onto her back to sit up in the bed. He knew she had cooled down because she was speaking English again.

"Antonio, I'm sorry about before I shouldn't have done that." She says.

"You don't have to apologize for the way you acted. Chris feels really bad too." he says.

"I won't believe it until he apologizes for being a bad brother." She replies.

"Hey, slow down there angel, I know your upset about what he did. That doesn't give you the right to call him that." he reminds her.

"You're right, Antonio" she says.

"Listen; don't worry about the concert you don't have to sing of you don't want to. If you choose to do it I'll sing with you and everyone else will be there cheering for us." he tells her.

"Can I at least think about it?" she asks.

"Sure. You don't have to decide right away." he says.

"Thanks" she says.

"I was going out to do a little fishing. Do you want to come?" he asks.

"Sure but FYI I'm not very good at fishing." She admits.

"No worries, I'll do the fishing. You can use your animal magnetism to attract the fish to me." he says hoping that would make her laugh.

She lets out a soft giggle.

"Very funny, my golden knight and it sounds like a good plan to me." She says.

She gets out of bed and we walk out of her room. Antonio grabs his fishing gear and they leave the Shiba house. Antonio leads her to the new secret fishing spot he found a few days ago.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Gracias por mantener la boca cerrada hermano- thanks for keeping your mouth shut brother

Sé que, pero es vergonzoso que no obtiene -I know that but it was embarrassing don't you get that

Lo siento gran hermano- sorry big brother

no puede usted sólo me dejan en paz por favor – No can you just leave me alone please

sí derecho-yeah right

AW eres tan lindo cuando dices cosas como ese- aw you're so cute when you say things like that


	14. the benefit concert

The night of the concert has arrived. Tracy and Antonio have been practicing hard. He couldn't believe how much of a command of the stage Tracy has. She obviously loves to perform. He can tell that she feels at home on the stage as well. They have two songs that they wanted to sing but can't choose the one they like the best, so they picked both.

"You ready to rock the house tonight?" Antonio asks.

"I guess so," she answers.

Antonio peeks out from behind the curtain and see that all our friends are sitting in the front row to cheer for them. He turns back around and sees Tracy pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." He says.

"Tell that to the butterflies in my stomach." She says

A few minutes later they are called to the stage. They walk out the crowd cheers loudly. Antonio signals to the sound booth operator to start to play "I See the Light". Tracy takes one look at the crowd and freezes like the deer in the head lights. Antonio walks over to her. She turns around and is about to run backstage. He takes a hold of her right wrist to stop her. She turns back around and look up at him.

"Antonio I can't do this." she says.

"Tracy, yes you can. Think back to the first time we sang together. There is no one here but us, alright." he says.

She nods and the song restarts. Backstage after the concert Tracy has a huge smile on her face.

"Tracy you were amazing out there." Antonio complements.

"Thanks Antonio, but if you weren't on stage with me I would have just made a fool of myself again." She says.

Then the others came back stage.

"Hey you two were incredible tonight." Mike says.

"Thanks Mike" Tracy says.

"How about we go get some ice cream to celebrate" Mike suggest.

"Sounds good to me what are we standing around here for? Let's Go. " Tracy says excitedly.

Everyone leaves to go get some ice cream. The group walks inside the Ice Cream shop. Antonio see a poster of the chocolate eruption sundae. It is made with chocolate ice cream, brownie bits, Oreo cookies pieces, hot fudge, and chocolate chunks. Antonio looks over at Tracy and sees her eyes light up brighter than a child's eyes on Christmas morning.

"I guess I know what you are going to order." he jokes.

"Yup" Tracy says with a smile.

The group order their ice cream after the worker hands Mike a to-go carrier with the sundaes. They head outside and sit down at the picnic table to enjoy the crisp night air. After Tracy takes a few bites of her sundae she feels herself starting to have an allergic reaction. She is trying to stay as calm as possible

"Tracy, you ok?" Antonio asks very concerned.

"Yes Antonio I'm fine." She says.

She knew there aren't any cherries in or on her sundae. She has no idea what is going on. She just keep on eating her sundae, knowing full well that isn't the best idea. After a few more bites, her throat is starting to fell funny.

"Tracy. your sure everything is all right?" Antonio asks trying not to overreact.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tracy says trying not to ruin this great moment.

She looks at her sundae and see cherry juice has been splattered on to it. Mike was the only one who ordered a cherry sundae. Tracy knew that she shouldn't be mad at him because he didn't know about her allergy. She looks at her watch and notice that it's getting late.

"Hey guys, don't you think we should be heading home." she says.

Jayden peeks at his watch.

"Tracy's right guys we should get going." Jayden says.

They get up and throw away their trash and head home. They walk inside the house. Jayden notices that Tracy is acting kind of strange. Ballade greets them as they enter the room.

"Hey everyone how was the concert?" she asks.

"Great mom." Tracy answers as she gasps for air.

A few seconds later Tracy faints. Antonio catches her before she hits the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Antonio asks trying not to panic.

"She is having an Anaphylactic reaction. Did she eat any cherries tonight?" Ballade asks

"Not to my knowledge." Jayden says.

"She did, Jayden, and it's my fault" Mike says.

"What do you mean Mike?" Jayden asks.

"I think some the cherry juice from my sundae splashed on to hers." Mike explains.

"Mike don't blame yourself. you did know about her allergy." Ballade says trying to make Mike feel better.

Tracy's mom takes an Epipen out of her pocket and sticks it into Tracy's thigh. She takes it out and rubs the area.

"Is she going to be ok?" Antonio asks again, still trying not to panic.

"Yes, but we have to get her to the hospital right away." Ballade answers.

She asks Jayden to call 911 and five minutes later the ambulance arrives. The paramedics say that two of them can ride in the back with Tracy. Ballade and Antonio climb into the back of the ambulance and the paramedics close the door. They watch as it drives off with the siren blaring.


	15. According to Mom

The others arrive at the hospital. and walk into the waiting room. The first thing Jayden sees is Antonio pacing the floor.

"Hey Jayden." he greets back.

"Antonio relax, I'm sure that Tracy is going to be fine" Jayden says hoping that will get him to stop pacing the floor.

"I know that Jay, but I'm still worried." he says.

The doctor comes in. He has green eyes that are like two emeralds and thick, curly, medium-length black hair. Antonio runs up and starts to badger him.

"Antonio stop badgering the doctor" Let him speak." Jayden says.

"Its fine I'm used to people doing that. Tracy is going to be just fine. She just woke up. We're going to have to keep her over night." The doctor informs us.

"You said she was fine." Antonio snaps.

"She is, but this is standard procedure for anyone we treat for anaphylactic shock." the doctor says.

"I understand. Can we see her?" Antonio asks.

"Yes, but not too long. She still needs her rest." the doctor answers.

* * *

><p>Antonio slowly walk into Tracy's hospital room.<p>

"Hey, handsome." Tracy says with a smile.

"Hey Angel, how do you feel?" he asks.

"I'm Fine Tony." She answers.

"You really scared me." he says trying not to sound mad.

"I'm sorry Tony; I didn't mean to scare anyone I swear." She says trying not to cry.

Antonio walks over to the bed and kiss her on the forehead.

"I know angel I'm just so glad that you're all right." he says with a smile.

Then the others enter in the room. Tracy cracks a small joke. The room fills with laughter.

"Well at least she hasn't lost her sense of humor" Jayden says.

"Tracy I'm sorry. It's because of me that you're here." Mike says in a guilty tone.

"Mike listen, you didn't know about my allergy. It was an accident, so please stop beating yourself up over this, ok" she says trying to make him feel better.

"You got it." Mike says.

"Good." she says through a yawn.

Antonio take that as a hint that they should leave to give her a chance to rest and recover. He nods to everyone and they begin to leave the room. Antonio am the last to leave.

_Why she didn't tell anyone about her allergy._ Antonio thought

* * *

><p>The next day Ballade have Antonio come with her to pick Tracy up from the hospital. When they got into the car Antonio and Tracy sat in the back seat. The whole ride back to the house Ballade is deep in thought about how she is going to tell her daughter that she was going to have triplets.<p>

"Mom, is everything ok?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, sweetie everything is fine." Ballade answers.

Ballade notices Tracy trying to stretch out her stiff muscles from the night in the hospital bed.

"Sweetheart, what about you, is everything ok?" she asks.

"Yes mom, I guess I'm a little stiff." Tracy replies.

"The bed wasn't that hard was it?" she asks.

"I guess all the beds that were soft as clouds were taken, so I had to sleep on bedrock." Tracy jokes.

Ballade didn't get the joke but Antonio did so he chuckles.

"I can help you angel." Antonio says sweetly.

"How?" she asks.

"I'll show you" he says with his sweet smile.

He begins to rub her shoulders. Ballade can tell that she is starting to relax.

"Careful Antonio. If you rub her shoulder too much longer she'll fall asleep on you." she says with a devilish grin.

"Mom!" Tracy shouts as her cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

"Sorry sweetie, but that is the same trick we used when you were a baby and couldn't fall asleep." she reminds her.

"Thanks for the trip down embarrassment lane mom." Tracy snaps.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm just doing my job" she say.

"I know" Tracy mumbles though her teeth.

"I know you don't want to hear this now but you two are so going to tie the knot someday." Ballade says, giving her the "you know I'm right" look.

"Come on mom, I know you want grand kids but how can you be so sure that we're going to get married? I mean we haven't even been going out that long." Tracy says in shock.

"I know sweetie but you two can't deny it how you feel about each other. You have felt it haven't you." she says.

"Well yeah but..." Tracy stammers.

"Tell me the truth Tracy. Have you ever dreamed about the wedding between you and Antonio?" she asks.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think it meant anything." Tracy replies.

"It does sweetie," she says with a smile.

"Now what?" Tracy asks with curiosity.

"Right now nothing, you two should just keep on fighting the good fight and save the world." she says proudly.

"You got it," the two of them say together.

Tracy looks over at Antonio and see that he seems to be a little tired himself.

"Are you ok, my golden knight, you look kind of tired." Tracy says.

"Yes, my little angel fish, I'm fine." Antonio says.

Antonio finishes the shoulder massage and Tracy set her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Antonio "she says.

"You're welcome" he says.

A few minutes later Ballade looks into the rear view mirror and see the two of them fast asleep.

_I knew I was right. Those two are meant to be together forever. Sweet dream you two._ Ballade thought.


	16. I'm sorry little sis

Chris hates when his little sis is mad at him. Now she can figuratively and literally give him the cold shoulder. He knows a brother and sister usually have disagreements. He wants things to be different when the new arrivals coming in a few months. Ballade told him about the triplets a few weeks ago. She wanted to wait to tell Tracy when the time was right. He knew that he should apologize for how he had been acting lately. He walks to the dojo and sees her training with Antonio.

"Tracy, I can see that you're busy, but can I talk to you?" Chris asks.

"Can't talk right now but I'll listen." She replies.

"This is kinda important." he say in a serious tone.

Tracy and Antonio put their swords away. Antonio leaves the room. They stand there in silence for a few seconds.

"Ok, Chris, what up?" she asks.

"I just want to apologize." Chris says.

"For what exactly?" she asks in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately and for been a rotten big brother to you when we were kids." he admits.

"I guess I wasn't a very good little sister when we were little either." She says.

I walk over to her a place my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't talk like that. You were a great little sis. I should have done a better job as your big brother. I never helped you when the big kids were picking on you or I've never been there for you when you were scared." he says.

"That's true." she says.

"You don't have to agree with me you know." he snaps.

"I know but there is one thing I still don't get? Did you even want me around when we were kids?" she asks.

"Of course I did I just never wanted to admit it to any of my friends." he answers.

"Why?" she asks.

"Well you were the cute one growing up." I reply.

"Sorry bro that was just the way I am" she says with a smile.

"I know and what really burns me up now is that you still are." he jokes.

"Sorry bro you know what they say if it ain't broke don't fix It." she jokes back.

"I'll just have to change that" hes say smiling.

Chris starts tickling his sister. She starts to squirm.

"Chris stop: Aren't we a little too old for this?" She says through the laughter.

She tries to tickle him back. Chris likes being taller and not being ticklish helps too. Five minutes later he stops to let Tracy catch her breath.

"You know I think this is the nicest conversation we've ever had." She points out.

"Yeah and if anyone brings it up I'll just deny it." he says.

"What conversation?" she asks.

"That's my little sis" he say.

Ballade walks in the room.

"It's about time you two worked things out." Ballade says with a smile.

Ballade gives the, that look that says to finish this Hallmark moment with a hug.

"Mom do we have to." We whine.

"Yes" Ballade says.

They hug and see their mom smile. Later that day Chris is talking with Kevin.

"I've always wanted a younger brother or sister. What is it like to have a younger sibling anyway?" Kevin asks.

"Trust me Kevin you don't want a young sibling they always get in your way. Being an only child would be way better." Chris answers.

"Come Chris you really don't mean that do you?" Kevin asks.

"Yes I do." Chris answers.

Tracy walks into the room.

"Chris if you don't want a sister, then I don't want a brother so where even." Tracy says as she starts to run out of the room.

Tracy runs out towards the forest.

_I knew he didn't mean what he said earlier._ Tracy thought.

Antonio, Jayden, and Mia return from the store and they notice Tracy running off into the forest behind the house.

"Where is she going?" Mia asks.

"Don't know." Jayden answers.

They head back into the house to put the groceries away.

"Chris why did we just see Tracy running off into the forest like a mad man?" Jayden asks.

"I was talking with Kevin and she overheard something. Then she overreacted to what she heard." Chris answers.

"What did you say?" Jayden asks.

"I said that I wished that I was an only child." Chris answers.

"Did you mean that?" Mia asks.

"Of course not." Chris answers.

"One more question- when was the last time you told Tracy that you love her?" Mia asks.

"Come on, Mia, she's my sister she must know." Chris answers.

"I'm sure that she knows that but it still would be a good idea to go find her and tell her that." Antonio adds.

"You're right but I don't know where she went." Chris says.

"Then I guess we have to go look for her." Jayden says.

After they put the groceries away everyone heads back outside. Everyone draws the horse symbol and several horses appear. They all mount their horses and go search for Tracy. They ride through the forest calling Tracy's name. They come up to a little bridge. Chris gets off his horse and walks over to the bridge.

"Tracy I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it - honest. I love you." Chris yells towards the bridge.

Chris hears the sounds of running footfalls as Tracy runs up to him. Then she gives him a hug. Chris hugs his sister back.

"I love you to bro." Tracy says.

"I know sis but you can let go now." Chris says.

"I'm not done yet." Tracy jokes.

Chris chuckles at his sister's joke. A minute later she finally lets her brother go. Then they walk back over to the group. Everyone heads back to the house happy that the sibling problem is averted.


	17. the pier carnvial

Chris bought tickets for the Rascal Flatts concert tomorrow night. He knew that Tracy has wanted to see them in concert since they released their first album. He gave her the tickets. She left to go find Antonio. She walks into the kitchen and bumps into Jayden. They fell to the floor. She apologize to him for not watching where she was going. He helps her back to her feet.

"So, what's the rush?" he asks.

"I was looking for Antonio have you seen him around?" Tracy answers.

"You just missed him. He took the back exit." he answers.

"Gotcha, so I guess he was heading to the pier." she says.

"Yup, I guess you were going to ask Antonio to go to the concert with you?" he asked seeing the tickets in her hand.

"Yeah" she answers shyly.

"If this makes you feel better. Antonio told me that he secretly loves country music." he says with a big sly smile on his face.

"Really?" she asks surprised.

"Yes but, don't tell him that I told you." he says feeling guilty that he told his best friend's secret.

"Sure thing." she tells him.

"You know, if you hurry you still might be able catch him." he tells me.

Tracy nods, puts the tickets on the counter. and rushes out to the back exit. Antonio is just about to open the gate when he sees Tracy running up.

"Hey darling, what up?" he asks.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something." she replies as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Before you do, catch your breath." he tells her.

She waits a few second and catches her breath.

"Would you like to go to the Rascal Flatts concert tomorrow night?" she asks.

"I would love to." he answers.

After Tracy hears that a huge smile appears on her face and her eye light up too.

"Great. So headed to the pier to go fishing?" she says.

"Not today, actually there having a mini cranial all day." he says.

"That sounds fun. Mind if I tag along?" she asks.

"I was just about to ask you if you would like to come." he answers.

"I beat you to the punch didn't I." she says.

"Yup" he says.

Antonio pulls her close and press their foreheads together. A few second later their lips meet each others. When they push away from each other.

"So, are we going to pier or not?" she whines.

"You bet let's go." he says.

They leave for the pier holding hands and smiling all the way.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Tracy get to the pier and the first thing they see is a Ferris wheel.<p>

"How do you fell for a ride on the Ferris wheel?" Antonio asks

."Not right now. Maybe later, let's play a few games first." Tracy suggests.

"Whatever you want darling." Antonio says.

Tracy heads straight for the basketball game and Antonio runs to catch up with her.

"Hey sweetie you want to give it a whirl" says the man running the booth.

"Yup" Tracy says giving the man two dollars.

He hands her three basket balls and explains the rules. When he finishes Tracy takes her first shot and it is nothing but net. She shoots the next ball and it dropped straight into the net.

"Are you a professional?" the man asks.

"No, I guess I'm just lucky today." Tracy answers as she shoot the last ball.

The ball rolls around the rim a few times but didn't go in.

"So close darling maybe next time." the man says.

Tracy is sad that she lost but she had fun trying. She still wished that she won the cute little stuffed bunny with sliver ribbons tied around its ears. Antonio looks over at her and sees the sad expression on Tracy's face. He gives the man another two dollars.

"Can I have a go?" he asks.

"Sure thing bud" the man says.

He gives Antonio the basketballs. Antonio shoots the first two balls and they drop straight in. He shoots the third and final ball it rolls around the rim just like mine did - except it went in. The man hands Antonio the bunny and he gives it to Tracy.

"Thanks Antonio" she says.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to see that smile on your face." he says.

The couple walk around the carnival for a while and start to get hungry. They head to a food chart that serves funnel cakes drenched in chocolate sauce. Antonio buys the biggest one they sell and we sat down at the picnic table to chow down. Antonio is happy that Tracy had a good time today.

"Tracy, my little angel fish, you a little chocolate on your face," Antonio says, as he hand her a napkin.

"Sorry, Antonio chocolate brings out the kid in me" she says as she takes the napkin.

"No prob sweetheart everyone is young at heart" he says with a smile.

A few minutes later they finish eating and throw away their trash. They head back to the ferris wheel. Tracy looks up at it and he sees a look of fear come to her face.

"Have you been on a ferris wheel before?" he asks.

"No first time and I'm going to be honest, I'm little scared." she replies.

"Don't be. Its safe. Nothing bad will happen trust me." he says trying to calm her down.

"Ok Antonio I believe you. Are we going to get in line?" she asks with a smile

.Antonio nods and they get in the long line. While they are waiting he can tell that Tracy is still a little tense. He wraps his arm around her waist and pull in close.

"Relax darling everything is going to be fine." he whispers in her ear

The line starts to move slowly and about five minutes later they finally go onto the ride. When the bar goes down Tracy moves closer to him. He held her hand and see looks up at him.

"Don't worry darling I gotcha" he says.

The ride starts and as it goes around the first time he sees a smile appear on her face.

" So, how are you doing?" he asks.

"Good. It's not as bad I thought it would be." she replies.

"That's good." he says.

When the ride stops we get off and Antonio looks down at his watch and notices that it is getting late.

"Tracy it's late I think we should be heading home." he says.

"Ok, but first why don't we watch the sun set." she says.

They walk down to the beach and sit down on the shore. Antonio puts his arm around her and they watch the sun go down behind the horizon. The sky starts to turn shades of red orange and even gold before it finally disappears and the moon comes into view.

"Tracy did you have fun today?" he asks.

"It was the best day ever. I could think of one way to make it perfect." she says.

She look over at him. She wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him in. When her lips press against his Antonio feels like he is on top of the world. Tracy backs away quickly.

"Sorry Antonio I don't know what got into me." she apologizes.

"There is no need to be sorry I like it.'' he says.

"That's good. I like it too." she says blushing.

Antonio helps her back to her feet and she falls into his chest.

"I guess my legs are tired from all the walking." she says.

"How about a piggy back ride back home?" he offers.

"I'd like that a lot" she says.

Antonio turns around and she climbs onto his back. He slowly gets to his feet and start for home. She is holding the bunny he won for her tightly in her left hand. She lays her head on his shoulder and he look down at her.

"Te amo Antonio," she whispers before she falls asleep.

"I love you too, angel," he whisper back.

He sees a sweet smile on her face. He slowly walk back home.

_This was the best day of my life. _Antonio thought.


	18. what me a big sister!

Ballade asks Antonio to wake Tracy up this morning because there is something that she wanted to tell her. He walks to her room and knock on the door. He don't hear a response, so he slowly opens it. He see Tracy sleeping peacefully. He walks over to the bed. He shakes her gently to wake her up.

"Tracy rise and shine." he whispers in to her ear.

"The number you have dialed can't be reached at this time. Please hang up and try your call again later." she mumbles as she pulls the sheets over her head.

"Very funny, darling, wake up." Antonio says as he pull the sheets back down.

"Ok I'm up. Why didn't mom wake me up this morning? Not that I don't like seeing your handsome mug when I wake up." she says, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Your mom said she has some important news that she wants to tell you." he answers.

"What kind of important news?" she asks.

"She didn't say." he answers.

They walk out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Antonio and Tracy enter the kitchen. Ballade is making ham and cheese omelets.

"Good morning love birds." she says with a smile.

"Good morning," the couple says.

"So, Tracy did you two have fun at the carnival yesterday?" she asks.

"We did." Tracy answers.

"Tracy there is something I've been meaning to tell you." Ballade says looking down into the pan.

"What is it mom?" Tracy asks.

"I'll tell you in a minute." she answers as she finished making the omelet.

"Please tell me that this is good news." Tracy says.

"Don't worry sweetheart it is." she says in a motherly tone.

Tracy lets out a sigh of relief. Antonio and Tracy sit down at the table. Ballade brings them their omelets. They thank her and start eating.

"What's the good news?" Tracy asks with a mouth full of omelet.

"Tracy what did your father and I tell you about talking with your mouth full." she scolds.

Tracy swallows what is in my mouth, apologizes, and take another bite of her omelet.

"Tracy you are going to be a big sister." Ballade announces.

Tracy starts to choke on what she was eating. Antonio pats her on the back to help it go down the rest of the way. She turn to her left to look over at her mom.

"You're having another kid. That's great." Tracy says with a smile.

"Kids." Ballade says correcting her.

"How many?" Tracy asks.

"Three"

"TR... Tr. triplets" Tracy stammers.

Yes sweetheart."

"When are you due?" Tracy asks.

"Not until September".

"When in September? " Tracy asks

"Your birthday."

"What! You're joking, right?" Tracy says.

"Sorry Tracy that's just how this thing works."

"I know but couldn't they come early like maybe the day before my birthday." Tracy says.

"That could be one possibility sweetheart, but we'll just have to wait and see."

"Ok I guess I can wait, but am I going to have three sister, three brothers, or two brothers and a sister, or two sisters and a brother?" Tracy asks.

"Sorry Tracy your dad wants it to be a surprise."

"How are you supposed to pick out names If you don't know what they're going to be and how many of each you're going to have?" Tracy asks.

"We could always start picking out names now. So when they do come your dad and I will have plenty to choose from."

"I guess that makes sense." Antonio says.

Antonio looks over at her and sees the look of joy disappear from his girlfriend's face. She starts to play with my food a few seconds later.

_What if we haven't defeated Master Xandred before they are born? Why does the life of a samurai have to be so hard? _Tracy thought

Tracy excuses herself from the table and goes to the back garden. Antonio follows behind her a few minutes late.r He walk to the back garden and see Tracy sitting on the bench deep in thought. He goes over to her and place his hand on her shoulder. She turns her head around to look up at him.

" I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. What's wrong?" he says.

"I'm fine Antonio it's just..." she says.

Antonio can tell that she is about to break down. He takes is hand away. He walks around the bench to sit down next to her. She looks over at him. He sees tears start to roll down her cheeks. He gives her a hug and she buries her head in his chest. He gently runs his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy about the new arrivals?" he asks.

"I am happy it's just that I already had to teach myself how to be a samurai. Now I have to figure out how to be a good big sister and I..." she says through the tears.

"Don't worry you are going to be a great big sister." he says.

"How do you know that?" she asks.

"Just trust me ok." he says.

She looks up at him. He uses his right hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Feel better?" he asks.

"Yeah and thanks for being there for me." she says.

"That's what a boyfriend is supposed to do right?" he asks.

She nods then kisses him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"For just being you I guess." she says.

Tracy gets up from the starts to run around the garden. He runs after her. They play chase for five minutes before Antonio finally catches her.

"Well it looks like I caught you." he says.

"Yup," she says giggling.

Tracy turns around and we look into each other's eyes. She runs her fingers through my hair. Then she wraps her arm around his neck. Antonio feels his heart beating a mile a minute. He knows that Tracy feels the same way. He places his right arm around her waist and pull her in closer. Their lips brush against the others. It's like time stood still for that one moment. Neither of them want this kiss to end. The couple push away from each other all they could do is smile. They failed to realize that Ballade watched the whole thing go down. They look in her direction. She has an even bigger smile on her face then they did.


	19. Rascal Flatts Concert

Tracy in her room getting ready for the concert tonight. She changed into a one shoulder gold dress and a pair of two-inch sliver high heels. She pulls her hair into a pony tail. She is trying to French braid it, but it wasn't cooperating. She yells for Emily and a few seconds later she comes into my room.

"Let me guess. Your hair doesn't want to be braided." She jokes.

"Very funny. Can you give me a hand please?" Tracy asks.

"Sure hand me the brush." She replies.

Tracy hands her the brush and as it glides through her hair.

_I hope that I'm not to dressed up._ Tracy thought.

A few minutes later Emily finishes braiding her hair. She drapes it over her right shoulder.

"Tracy I love that dress it's so pretty." she complements.

"Thanks Em." she says accepting the complement.

They leave the room and walk to the living room Antonio sitting on a chair in the living room shaking like crazy.

"Hey bud relax. This isn't the first time you two have gone out somewhere together." Jayden reminds me.

"I know Jay, but this is my first time going to a Rascal Flatts concert." Antonio says.

"If this helps I think this is Tracy's first concert too." He says with a smirk.

"Thanks Jay that just made things worse." Antonio snaps.

Antonio puts a necklace he bought for her in my jacket pocket inside a cute little box-shaped like a butterfly. He hears the sound of shoes clicking on the floor and gets up from the chair. He turns around to see Tracy in a beautiful dress.

"Don't just stand there, Bud, go over to her." Jayden says giving the gold ranger a friendly shove.

Antonio stumbles over to her and catch herself before he falls to the floor.

"You ok, Antonio" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. Wow you look amazing." he says.

"Thanks this isn't too much is it?" she asks.

"No it's great, but I have something that will make it look even better." he says.

"What is it?" she asks.

Antonio takes the butterfly shaped box out of his coat pocket and gives it to her. She opens the box and inside is a beautiful necklace with a pendant in the shape of a heart that look like an ice crystal and etched into is Antonio's symbol.

"So what do you think?" he asks.

"I love it." she says, giving him a bear hug.

Tracy takes it out of the box. She tries to put it on but her fingernails were too short. She can't open the clasp. Antonio walks around and stands behind her. He drapes it around my neck. The necklace lays perfectly against her chest as he hooks it. He walks around and stands in front of her.

"Shall we?" she asks.

"We shall" he answers offering her his right arm.

They leave the house to go to the car.

* * *

><p>They are standing in line outside the concert hall waiting to get inside. Antonio notices Tracy shaking like a leaf. He places his hand on her left shoulder. She winces a little like she is in pain as his fingers touch it.<p>

"You ok my little angel fish?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." she replies.

Antonio knew that she is lying. He figures that she would tell him when she is ready. He ignore it as the line begins to move slowly. They get to the door, hand the man working the front door our tickets and he scans them.

"Enjoy the show" he says.

"We will" they tell him together.

They head to their seats and wait for the show to begin.

"You sure you're all right?" he asks again.

"Yes, Antonio I'm fine." she answers.

She kisses me on the cheek. Ten minutes later after the opening act finishes. Rascal Flatts came on stage. The room fills with screams from all the fans. Tracy quickly covers her ears to muffle the sound. Antonio is glad he remembered to bring ear plugs. He slowly take a hold of her right wrist to remove her hand off her ear.

"I think we may need to use these tonight." he says.

He hands her the ear plugs. She takes the ear plugs out of the package and places them in her ears. He does the same with the other package. The band begins to play their first song and he hears her sing along.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Tracy are having a great time. Tracy start to get the chills from the AC. Antonio wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in close. Antonio's body heat helps the goose bumps disappear in a few minutes. Then they start to play "<span>I won't let go<span>". They sway back and forth to the song. A few minutes later they move out to the lobby.

"You want to dance?" he asks.

"Right now?" she answers nervously.

"Hold on, you've never slow danced before have you?" he asks.

Tracy shake her head no.

"It's easy. All you have to do is follow my lead. I'll show you." he says.

He holds out his right hand. Tracy slowly reaches out and takes his hand. He shows Tracy where to place her hands and start to slow dance to the music. Tracy can't believe that she is dancing with Antonio for the first time.

"Wow you are a really graceful on your feet." he compliments.

"Thanks, you are not too bad yourself." she says with a smile.

They dance during the song and their eyes meet. He leans close and their lips are about to touch. Tracy quickly backs away.

"What's wrong my little angel fish?" he asks.

"Nothing I just need to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." she says.

Tracy walks into the bathroom and stand in front of the mirror. She removes the shoulder strap and see the small cut on her shoulder. It's red and looks nasty. She starts to feel dizzy. She shakes it off. She readjust the strap and leaves the bathroom. Antonio is sitting on a bench in the lobby.

"You ok darling?" he asks.

"Well, not really." she admits.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asks.

"I have a small cut on my left shoulder." she answers.

"How did it happen?" He asks.

"I was working with my new power disk. It kinda got out of control." she says.

"It's not infected is it?" he asks.

"No" she answers.

Tracy hated lying to him. She didn't want this night to end. It was the best night of her life. She hears the band start to play "My Wish".

"You still want to finish that dance?" he asks.

Tracy nods. He gets up from the bench. They resume their dance from where they left off. A few fans left to get something to eat.

"Antonio, people are watching." she whispers.

"Just ignore them " he whispers back.

"Wow they are such great dancers." one fan says.

"Yeah I know. They are such a cute couple too." the other fan says.

The two fans take the long way around to go get their sodas and soft pretzels.

"Antonio I'm getting a little hungry." she says.

"Me too. How about a soft pretzel?" he offers.

"Sure, but can we get some extra cheese?" she asks.

"It tastes better that way right." He says with a smile.

Tracy just smiles and they head off to get a soft pretzel. He buys the biggest pretzel they have with a ton of extra cheese and a medium drink for them to share. They go back to their seats to eat. He breaks off a piece of the pretzel and drowns it in the cheese. After he eats it he has a cheese mustache and all Tracy does is smile. They spend the next few minutes consuming the pretzel. Both of them grab the drink and their fingers touch. Tracy's heart starts to beat so fast like she is running a marathon. They look up at each other.

"Antonio you can let go now." Tracy says blushing.

"I don't think I can." he says blushing back.

Tracy can tell that Antonio feels the same way she does. They set the drink back down on the arm of the chair. He puts his arms around he waist and she moves closer. Then she feels his lips brush against the back of her didn't fight it. She let the moment play out like it was meant to.

_I never thought the most romantic night of my life would be at a Rascal Flatts concert. Tracy thought_.

"If you want me to stop just tell me." he whispers into my ear.

He continues to kiss the back of her neck. Tracy didn't say a word because she is caught up in the moment. She turns around and looks into his hazel eyes. Then his lips press gently against his. The fireworks seem to go off inside her head. They push away. Tracy has no words to express how she feels.

"Tracy you still with me Tracy?" he asks.

"Yeah" she replies after a few seconds.

The band plays the last song and the couple stands there not saying a word. listen to them as they play "Unstoppable". When the song ends the crowd screams "encore", and the band starts to play "Bless the Broken Road". Tracy smiles and starts to sing along.

"Favorite song right?" he asks.

Tracy nods and continue to sing along.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Tracy decide to leave before the second encore to beat the concert traffic on the way back home. They walk out to the car and Antonio opens the passenger side door. Tracy climbs in and buckles up as he closes the door after she is completely in the vehicle. Antonio walks around to the driver's side and gets in.<p>

"Tracy did you have fun tonight?" he asks his girlfriend.

He doesn't hear an answer. Antonio looks over towards the passenger seat. He sees his girlfriend fast asleep with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He says smiling.

Antonio takes off his jacket and wraps it around her. He kisses her gently on the forehead, buckles himself in, and starts the car.

_This was the best night of my life. _Antonio thought.


	20. Nurse Antonio

Antonio made breakfast for Tracy this morning. He figured that she would want to sleep late. Plus what girl doesn't like being served breakfast in bed? He made her blueberry muffins and scrambled eggs (He drowned them in cheese because Tracy is such a cheese hound). He also made some freshly squeezed orange juice and poured it into a small glass. He puts everything on a small tray and walked out of the kitchen to her room.

When Antonio gets to her room he balance the tray in one hand to knock on the door. He doesn't get a response so he slowly opens the door. Now carrying the tray with both hands again, walks into the room and sees Tracy sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

He figured that she is dreaming about last night. He sets the tray on the night stand and gently runs his fingers through her hair.

_She looks so cute when she is sleeping._ Antonio thought

The next thing Antonio knew he was smiling too. She opens her eyes. He notices that they don't sparkle the same way they usually do.

"Morning guapo who made breakfast?" she asks as she got a sniff of the food sitting next to her bed.

"I did" he answers.

"Aw you're so sweet you didn't have to do that you know." She says

"I know but I wanted too." he says.

She sits up in the bed and gestures for him to move closer. He leans in closer and kisses him on the cheek.

"You really are the sweetest guy in the world you know that." she says.

"I know you have told me that like a million times." he says.

"Really that many?" she inquires.

"OK more like ten times but who's counting?" he jokes.

"You" she jokes back.

"Tracy I don't mean to ruin this romantic moment, but are you feeling all right this morning?" he asks.

"I feel great." she replies.

Antonio can tell she is lying. She reaches for the orange juice, but it is like she is having more difficulty seeing (he knew she could see to a certain extent without her glasses) It was like she was blind. He hands her the glass. She takes a few sips, and hands it back to him. He notices her face is red, and a little pale. He sets the glass back on the tray. He place his left hand on her forehead.

"Tracy, you're a little warm. I'll be right back." Antonio tells her as he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Tracy figured that the small cut on her shoulder is infected, but she didn't want to tell Ballade because she needs to get all the rest she can before the triplets arrive. She didn't want to be rude to Antonio because he went to a lot of trouble to make breakfast for her this morning. She sees a blueberry muffin on the tray, and it looked delicious. She takes it. She start to eat it, and it still has the warm right-out-of-the-oven taste to it. Every bite is like she died and went to be with the Lord above. Tracy ate as much as she can stomach then put it back on the tray. She picks up the glass of orange juice, and drinks the rest of it. She puts it back where it was before. A few seconds later Antonio comes back in the room. He looks over at the tray to see that she had eaten a little bit of what he made for her.<p>

"So how was the muffin?" he asks.

"Really good," she answers.

She sees the thermometer in his hand.

"Tracy, the cut on your shoulder is infected isn't it?" he inquires.

Tracy nods and he asks if he can look at it.

"You're not going to touch it are you?" she asks.

He nods and walks over to the bed. He sets the thermometer on the tray and gently rolls up her right sleeve. Tracy tries not to wince in pain, but it's very sensitive. She looks down at it. The skin around it is swollen and red. There is a little puss leaking out. Antonio touches it with the tip of his finger and it feels warm.

"Tracy, you have to tell your mom so she can help you." he says very concerned.

"I can't. She has more important things to do than to take care of me." she argue

"Ok now that has to be the fever talking. A parent's job is to take care of their children." he points out.

"Yes when their little. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself just fine." she says standing my ground.

Ballade walks in carrying the first aid kit and the bottle of medicine that Tracy can't stand.

"Hi mom what brings you to my room this morning?" Tracy asks trying to crack a joke.

"You know why I'm here sweetheart." Ballade says with her motherly smile.

"Wait, you already know?" she asks surprised.

"Of course Tracy, I'm your mom you can't fool me." Ballade says with that same motherly smile on her face.

"You can't blame me for trying, right?" she says,

Ballade nods. She goes over to her daughter. She sets the tray near the edge of the bed. She hands Antonio the medicine. She opens the first aid kit and starts to clean the cut. She puts some peroxide on a cotton ball and dabs it on the cut.

"It will go faster it you stop squirming." Ballade says.

"I can't help it mom it stings." Tracy whines.

She wipes the peroxide off the cut and follows by putting some triple antibiotic cream on it. Then she puts a bandage on it and closes the first aid kit. She picks up the thermometer. She puts it under Tracy's tongue and when it beeps it reads 101. She asks Antonio to hand the medicine to her. She opens it, then pours some onto a teaspoon. She knows that there is no way Tracy is going to take the medicine because when she was five it was an old family remedy to help bring down my fever and now it was ancient remedy. She quickly puts the spoon in her mouth and removes it just as fast as she puts it in.

"Don't even think about spiting it out now swallow." Ballade orders.

Antonio watches as Tracy slowly swallows the medicine and see her face fold in half. He does his best to not burst out laughing.

"I didn't think that was possible. It actually tastes worse than it did when I was five." Tracy whines.

"Very funny, sweetheart, now I think it's time for you to get some rest." Ballade says.

She leaves the medicine and thermometer on the end table. She takes the tray with her as she leaves the room. Tracy looks over at him and looks kinda sad (at least that's what Antonio thought. It was hard to tell because her face had a feverish appearance).

"Antonio, I'm sorry" she apologizes.

"Sorry for what angel?" he asks.

"You went to all that trouble to make me breakfast this morning and now it's going to waste." She answers.

"It's all right really. I can always try again when you're feeling better." he says hoping it would make her simile.

A small smile comes to her face as she lays back down. Antonio fixes the sheets and a few seconds later he watches as she slowly drifts off to sleep. He knew she is going to be fine, but for some reason he didn't want to leave her side. He pulls the chair that was along the wall next to bed and sit down.

A four hours pass so Ballade goes back to check on Tracy. She walks to her room and sees Antonio has been looking after her daughter. He has gone to get some cool water and rags to help bring her fever down. She walks over to him and taps him on the shoulder. He jumps a little but recovers quickly.

"How is she doing?" Ballade asks.

"She a little better I think but I'm no nurse." he replies.

"I hate to wake her up but I need to take her temperature again." Ballade says.

Ballade shakes her daughter gently and she wakes up slowly.

"What's wrong mom?" she asks half asleep.

"Sorry sweetheart but I need to take your temperature again." Ballade answers.

She takes the thermometer off the end table and put it under her tongue again. When it beeps again she takes it out from under her tongue. It reads 102.

"It's time for some more medicine." Ballade tells her.

"Why?" she asks/whines.

"Your fever has gone up. Every four hours or so the medicine wears off which means you have to take another teaspoon." Ballade says.

Ballade knew Tracy would fight with her. She pours another dose of medicine, and gives the spoon to Antonio. Tracy takes it effortlessly.

"Antonio, I'll leave Tracy in you hands and to make sure every four hours that she gets another dose Remember to change the dressing as well." Ballade says

"You can count on me." he says.

Then she leaves the room. A few days later Tracy wakes up and sees Antonio fast asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. She runs her fingers through his hair and smiles. She is glad that her fever broke and that she feels back to 100 percent. She gets out of the left side of the bed and walks over to Antonio.

"Despierta handsome." she whispers in his ear.

Antonio rolls his head to his left and smiles.

"Well good morning to you too angel." he says, half awake.

"How dose breakfast sound to you?" she asks.

"Good. But who is going to make it?" he replies.

"Why don't we make it together," she suggests.

He nods and pulls his head up. He kisses her on the forehead. Tracy could tell he was glad that she is back on her feet again. She kisses him back on the lips. It catches him by surprise but he recovers fast. The kiss lasts for a few seconds but to him it feels like a few minutes. When they back away, Tracy can see the same smile on his face he had the very first time they kissed. They leave her room and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Thanks for being my golden nurse." she tells him.

"You're welcome and remember I'll always be there when you need me." he says.


	21. our day off at the beach

The good thing about summer is that it's too hot for the nighloks to leave the Sanzu River. Mentor gives us the day off. Everyone decides that we should so spend the day at same beach where Kevin caught the swordfish zord. My Aunt Melody, Uncle Hadley, and Tracy's three little cousins Savannah (who is four) , April (who is six), and Jeremiah (who is eight) came to visit. Tracy's aunt and uncle are busy helping Ballade. They ask Tracy to watch her cousins. Tracy is glad to do it because she hasn't seen them in a long time.

Tracy changes into her sky blue bikini. She is sitting on the couch in the living room wrapped in her beach towel. The truth is she is insecure about how her body looks in a bikini (the last time she went to the beach in this bikini, some girls told Tracy that the bikini looked horrible on her). Antonio walks in wearing a pair of gold board shorts, a white t shirt, and a pair of sandals he spray painted gold with a sliver strip down the side.

"You ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Why are you all wrapped up. It's not that cool in here." he says.

"I know Tony. The last time I wore this bikini I was told I looked horrible in it." she admits.

"Come on I bet you look incredible. Can I see it? " he says trying to make me smile.

Tracy takes a deep breath and slowly remove the towel. She wraps it around her shoulders. She quickly look down at her feet. Antonio walks over to her. He uses his right index finger to tilt her chin up.

"I was wrong. You look incredibly beautiful." he says.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes" he answers with his sweet smile.

He is about to kiss her. They hear the sound of Tracy's little cousins eavesdropping from the other room.

"Ew their going to kiss." Jeremiah whispers.

"I think it's cute." Savannah adds.

"Me too" April says.

"Ok you three come on out." Tracy tells them.

They come out in their bathing suits. Savannah is is carrying some beach toys in her hands.

"How did you know we were listening?" Jeremiah asks.

"My samurai instincts" Tracy answers.

"Really?" Savannah asks.

"I'm just playing with you. I heard you whispering. What did your mom and dad tell you about eavesdropping?" she scolds.

"That it's wrong and disrespectful. We are really sorry, but can we go to the beach with you and your friends?" they ask.

"I don't know guys." Tracy answers.

They look at Tracy with their puppy dog eyes. She does her best to not give in.

_I wish that they had never learned that look because when it is one bad enough, but three is impossible to say no to_. Tracy thought.

"Ask your mom and dad first." Tracy says giving in.

They yell across the house and Tracy frowns at them.

"You meant go and ask them didn't you?" Savannah asks.

"Yes," Tracy answers.

Tracy's Aunt Melody and Uncle Hadley come in the room.

"Can we go to the beach with Tracy and her friends?'" Savannah asks.

"It's ok with me." Aunt Melody answers.

"I'm fine with that too" Uncle Hadley says.

"Yeah" the kids cheer.

They wait for the others to get ready and everyone heads for the beach. Kevin parks the car a few miles away from the beach because it's a pleasant summer day to walk the rest of the way. About a mile away from the beach

"Tracy, can ride on Antonio's shoulders the rest of the way?" Savannah asks.

"Sure, as long as Antonio doesn't you." Tracy answers.

"Relax Tracy. I'll be careful." Antonio says.

Savannah cheers. Tracy puts Savannah onto Antonio's shoulders. A few minutes later April gets tired of walking too.

"Tracy, can I ride on Mike's shoulders?" April asks.

"It's ok with me. What about you Mike?" Tracy answers.

Mike agrees whole heatedly and she puts April on his shoulders.

"Jeremiah, how are you holding up buddy?" Tracy asks her cousin.

"I'm fine" he answers.

About ten minutes later we arrive at the beach April and Savannah head straight for the water as soon as Antonio and Mike set their little feet on the sand.

"Freeze you two. What is the rule before you go into the water?" Tracy asks.

"We have to wait for an adult to put on our water wings." they answer.

"Right" Tracy says.

Tracy takes out three pairs of water wings from the beach bag. Kevin helps her blow them up. Then Savannah and April put their water wings on.

"Kevin, could you watch these two while there in the water?" Tracy asks.

"Sure, no problem," Kevin says.

"Thanks Kevin, you two listen to him ok?" she tells them.

"We will, we promise," April and Savannah say.

The three dash for the water and start splashing around. Jeremiah isn't in the mood to go swimming.

"Do you want to build a sand castle, Jeremiah?" Tracy says.

The eight-year-old nods quickly. Tracy knew she wasn't very good a building sand castles but she still had fun helping to dig the moat.

"Ok bud let's go find a good spot." Tracy says.

They walk over to the perfect spot. Tracy finds a stick. She begins to draw an outline of where they are going to build the sand castle. Jeremiah takes his red pail and goes to the ocean to get some water. They work on the castle for a few minutes. April and Savannah came over .

"Can we help too?" they ask.

"Sure," Jeremiah answers.

The three of them get to work building walls and three tall towers. When they finish building that, Tracy helps the kids by carving the windows into the towers and making the little door in the front of the castle.

"This is the best sandcastle ever." Jeremiah exclaims.

"Yeah it could be better" April says.

She puts a small flag on top of one of the towers.

"Stay put while I go get the camera." Tracy says.

She return and the kids stand around the castle. Tracy takes a picture. Afterwards they leave to meet up with the others. Tracy is glad that my cousins had a great time today. She wished that Antonio and her had a little time to themselves. She takes her samuraizer out of the bag and notice it's getting late.

"I'm sorry guys, but I think we should be heading home." Tracy says.

"Aw do we have to" April, Savannah, and Jeremiah whine.

"It's not that late. Why don't we have a bonfire?" Mike suggests.

"I don't know Mike." Tracy says.

"Come on I can't think of a better way to end a great day at the beach then an old fashion bonfire." Mike says.

Tracy's cousins give me the puppy dog look- again.

_A bonfire could be fun._ Tracy thought

"Okay will stay a little longer" I say.

Tracy's cousins cheer loudly after they stop making their puppy dog eyes. Jayden and Mike take out their samuraizers and drew a few power symbols. They activate them and the bonfire is ready.

"Tracy, can you sing a song please?" Savannah asks.

"I guess I could" I answer.

Antonio goes back to the car and comes back with his guitar. He begins to play "This is Our Song" from Camp Rock two.

"Can you sing one more song please?" Savannah asks.

"Sure, how does a S'mores sound?" Tracy asks.

"Sounds great" the kids and Mike exclaim.

Tracy takes a box of graham crackers, a big bag of marshmallows, and a huge, Hershey's chocolate bar out of the beach bag. Kevin leaves and comes back with a pile of sticks. Tracy opens the bag of marshmallows and hands them out. Everyone puts the marshmallow on the end and puts their stick into the fire. After everyone has an S'more, Savannah looks over at Tracy.

"What song would you like to hear next Savannah?" Tracy asks.

"Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift." she answers.

"You got it." Tracy says.

Antonio starts to play his guitar again and Tracy starts to sing again. After she finished the song and look down towards her little cousins. She sees that they have fallen asleep.

_Well I guess the concert is over. _ Tracy thought.

Kevin grabs one of small pails and goes to the ocean get some water to extinguish the fire. He returns with the pail. He pours it onto the fire. He hands it back to Tracy. She packs everything up so they can head home. Mike picks up April to carry her back to the car. Antonio picks up Savannah and Tracy picks up Jeremiah. They head back to the car after a really fun day.


	22. The Triplets enter the world

The past few months have seemed fly by. Tracy's dad, Fiacre, flew in last month to help out, which was good for Ballade. On the other hand, for Tracy, it was bad because it meant he had to meet Antonio. Tracy never liked the whole dad meeting my boyfriend ordeal. This time it went smoother than she thought it would. Tracy is fast asleep having the best dream ever when she hears Antonio's voice.

"Hey, Tracy wake up." he says.

"Antonio, it's 3 a.m. Can't this wait till later in the morning?" Tracy says as she bats away his hand.

"Sorry sweetheart, I don't think the triplets can wait that long." he says.

"Wait they're coming?" she asks.

"Yes, your mom's water broke a few minutes ago." he answers.

Tracy's eyes fly open and she roll out of bed. She rolls a bit too far and start to fall towards the floor. Antonio catches her in his arms before she hits the floor. He helps her to her feet. They leave the room to head out to the car.

Antonio and Tracy are in the waiting room. Antonio watches Tracy pacing the floor nervous and excited at the same time. It's like time is going at a snail's pace. Antonio gets up from his chair. He puts his hands on Tracy's shoulders to get her to relax.

"I know you're nervous but you need to relax." he says.

Tracy takes a few deep breaths to calm down. They walk over to a couple of chairs, and sit down to wait for the doctor to come out. After ten minutes she grabs Antonio's wrist to check the time again on his watch. It read 3:25 am.

"Are you sure that your watch is working right, honey?" Tracy says.

"Yes, my little angel fish." Antonio says.

She release his wrist from her nervous grasp. Another fifteen minutes pass and the doctor finally comes out. He has large eyes the color of coffee with cream, luxurious, straight, sand-colored hair, and light-colored skin.

"Hello I'm Dr. Max. You must be the big sister?" Dr. Max asks.

"Yes, how's my mom doing?" Tracy asks.

"She is a little sore but that is normal for the fact that she just gave birth to triplets. Would you like to go see her now?" Dr. Max says.

Tracy nods. Dr. Max shows them to Ballade's room. They stand in the doorway. Tracy sees the babies in her mom's arms. Two are wrapped in pink blankets and the last baby is wrapped in a blue blanket.

"HI mom," Tracy says.

"Hey sweetheart, well don't just stand there. Come in and say hi to your baby sisters and baby brother." She says.

Tracy walks over to her. Fiacre puts one of the little girls in Tracy's arms. He motions for Antonio to come over too. He puts the little boy in his arms. The little boy smiles at him.

"Well Antonio, it looks like my little brother likes you." Tracy says.

"You're right Angel, so what's his name?' Antonio asks.

"We haven't decided yet." Ballade answers.

"What about Antonio James, mom?" Tracy asks.

"Sounds good sweetheart." she says with a smile.

"I have always liked the name Angela Ray." Antonio says.

"That's a great name Antonio." Tracy says.

"The little girl your holding Tracy will be Angela Ray.?" Ballade says.

They still need a name for the little girl that Ballade is holding. Jayden and the others walk in.

"Sorry we're late." Jayden says.

"It's ok, so do any of you have any ideas?" Ballade ask them.

"What about Amelia May?" Mike says.

"Mike, where did that name came from?" Emily asks him.

"It was the first thing that popped into my head." Mike answers.

"Well, it's a beautiful name, Mike." Ballade says still smiling.

Tracy gives Angela back to Fiacre. She reach into her pocket to take out her samuraizer. She gives it to Mike.

"Hey Mike, could you take a picture for me?' Tracy asks.

"I would be happy to." Mike says.

Antonio put Tracy's little brother in her arms. She walks over to her parents to gets in position for the picture. Mike takes the picture. She puts Antonio James on Ballade's chest. She walk over to Mike. He gives Tracy back her samuraizer. She takes another picture.

_This is a perfect family photo. I'm going to make sure that Master Xandred doesn't ruin the world for them. _Tracy thought.

* * *

><p>Ballade thought it would be a good idea if the triplets stayed at the Shbia house. Until they were 5 months old, they would fly back to Michigan. Ji was happy to help her out. He converted an empty room into a nursery. The triplets seem to like it here. They didn't even wake up when the gap sensor went off. Everyone knew when they were wake because the house is filled with the sound of crying around 2 a.m.<p>

"Tracy, your siblings are awake." Mike yell in his sleep across the house.

"I'm on it Mike." Tracy yells back.

* * *

><p>Tracy open the door to the nursery. She notice that Antonio has the lightzord set up as a nightlight. I walk into the nursery to see the girls fast asleep. Antonio James is the only one awake crying.<p>

_Try sibling._ Tracy thought

Tracy walks over to his crib and pick up her little brother.

"Hey, big guy you make a lot of noise for one baby." she says.

She walk over to the rocking chair and sit down. She sets her little brother's head on her chest so that he can hear the soothing beat of her heart. A few seconds later he stopped crying and cooed softly.

"Now I know what you were planning." she says.

Then he looks up at her.

_I can't stay mad at you. You're too cute._ Tracy thought.

She starts to rock the chair back and forth a few times to see if that will help him fall back to sleep. It doesn't work so she hums a lullaby to him. The lullaby doesn't just help him fall asleep, It works on her as well because she felt herself drift to sleep also a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Jayden and the team are walking to the kitchen. Antonio stops to peek into the nursery. He sees his girlfriend fast asleep in the rocking chair with her baby brother asleep on her chest. He has his little left hand wrapped around Tracy's index finger.<p>

"Hey guys, you have to see this." Antonio whispers to his friends.

"What is it Antonio?" Jayden asks.

He and the team walk over to the doorway. The team peeks into the room and sees the perfect Kodak moment.

"Aw, that is too cute." Mia whispers.

"Yeah, I know." Emily whispers.

Jayden tells them to let Tracy rest. She would wake soon to join them for practice. Antonio slowly closes the door, and they all continue to the kitchen. A few hours later, Tracy wakes up. She puts her little brother back in his crib and leaves the room. She goes her room and changes into her training outfit. She leaves to go meet the others for practice.

Tracy walks outside with a bamboo sword in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late guys." She says.

"It's all right, why don't you let your parents take care of them anyway?" Jayden asks.

"I don't know, I guess I want them to get all the rest they can before they have to fly home." She answers.

"I know you want to be a good big sister to the triplets. Don't forget about your samurai training." Jayden reminds her.

She gives him a reassuring nod, telling him that she was going to be fully committed to her training like she always has. The team gets to work. Tracy is sparing with Kevin. Kevin launches his next attack. Tracy is barely able to deflect it. Antonio can tell that Tracy's reaction time is off. Kevin swings the sword at her feet. Tracy doesn't react fast enough and is knocked to the ground.

"Tracy, you ok?" Antonio asks.

"Don't worry Antonio I'm fine." She says.

She gets back to her feet. Antonio wants to get her to stop because he doesn't want to see her get hurt. Kevin and Tracy continue their training. Kevin launches his next attack. Tracy thinks she dodged it but she didn't get out of the way completely. Kevin's sword hits her right shoulder. Tracy drops her sword instantly. Jayden tells Kevin to stop. The team runs over to her.

"Tracy, you ok?" Antonio asks again.

She nods and reaches down to pick up her sword. Tracy feels a sudden rush of pain flow through her shoulder. She tries not to wince in pain. She slowly brings the sword to her chest. Antonio can tell that she is in pain. He also knows that she doesn't want to let everyone down.

"Tracy come inside." Ballade calls

"Mom, I'm fine." She argues.

"Tracy, come back inside now! Don't make me use your full name young lady." Ballade says.

"Ok, you win. Man I hate it when you use the full name card on me." Tracy whines.

She walks back into the house in defeat. Tracy is sitting in a chair in the living room. Ballade starts to roll up the right shoulder of her daughter's shirt. Tracy jumps a little as Ballade's finger touch the back side of her shoulder. She sees a massive bruise starting to form on her daughter's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" she asks.

"Only when you touch it." Tracy answers.

Then the team comes into the room. Kevin apologizes for what happened. Tracy accepts Kevin apology.

"Tracy did you stay up all night taking care the triplets?" She asks.

"Yes." Tracy admits.

"Listen darling, I know you want your father and I to be well rested, but it's our job to take care of ourselves, not the other way around." She says.

"I know. I just didn't want you guys to think that I was being a rotten older sibling to the triplets." Tracy admits.

"You are not being a rotten big sister. You are doing the exact opposite. You are being a great big sister." She tells her daughter.

"Really?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, you are making sure that the world will be a safe place for them to grow up and play in. You stay focus on defeating Master Xandred and your father and I will take care of the triplets." Ballade says.

"You got it mom," Tracy says.


	23. A letter from Great Grandpa

Tracy's family flew back home a few day ago. They're walking back to the Shiba house from their last battle. Antonio notices that Tracy is quieter then usual after they won.

"Hey Tracy, everything ok?" Antonio asks.

Tracy is so deep in thought that she didn't even hear his question or was paying attention to where she was walking. She doesn't see the deep crack in the side walk until her foot gets caught and starts to fall towards the cement. Antonio run over to her and catch her before she hits the cement.

"You should really watch where you're going." he reminds her.

"I guess I should thanks." She says as she looks up at him.

"Hey Antonio we're going on ahead. You two just meet us back home." Jayden calls.

"Got it Jay." he calls back.

Jayden and the others continue on home. He helps Tracy back to her feet.

"So can I ask you what you are so deep in thought about?" he asks.

"It is nothing, Antonio really." she replies.

"I know that look Tracy." he says.

"What look would that be Antonio?" she asks.

"The look on your face that tells me you're lying." he answers.

"You know me too well Tony. I just don't fell like talking about what's bugging me right now ok." she says.

Antonio wraps his arms around her waist and pull her closer.

"Ok angel, just remember that I'm a good listener and always here for you." he says.

"I know Tony." she says.

Antonio sees a small smile came to her face. She turns around and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. She breaks away from his grasp and gives him her devilish grin. She begins to back up slowly and starts to jog backwards.

"What are you doing angel?" he asks.

"Just trying to be cute I guess." she answers.

She starts to jog faster. Antonio knows what she is up to, and starts to play along. As soon as she sees him start to chase after her she turns back around and jogs forwards. Antonio tries to catch her but she keeps evading him every time his a few inches from her.

"Are you going to let me win this game of chase?" he asks.

"Maybe, but I just want to make it more difficult than our last game." she answers.

Their game of chase lasts for a few more minutes before she lets him win. After they catch our breath, they walk back, holding hands in silence. They get about half way and the silence is getting to Tracy. She takes her IPod out of her pocket and starts to rock out (she has one ear bud in so she still can hear what was going on around her). When the song ends she wraps the headphones around the IPod and puts it back in her pocket. Antonio didn't notice that they were home so Tracy has to remind as they walk through the front gate.

They walk into the living room. Ji is standing in the middle of the room with an envelope in his right hand. They go over to him. Ji turns around with a serious look on his face.

"Tracy, an elder from the Tengen gate just delivered this for you a few minutes ago." JI informs them.

He hands Tracy the envelope. She accepts it nervously.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Antonio asks.

"I don't think I really want to." she answers honestly.

Antonio places his hand on her shoulder and nods to tell her that everything is going to be ok. She takes a deep breath and breaks the seal on the envelope. She unfolds the paper and starts to read the letter.

Dear Great Granddaughter,

It's your great grandpa Frederick here. If you thought I left the planet, I didn't. The real reason I'm writing you this letter is to tell you that I would like you to come to the Tengen gate to discuss something very important. Just to let you know I have seen your past few battles and I'm very proud of you. I knew you would be a great samurai ranger. So I'll end the letter here and good luck with the gold ranger. He is the one for you.

Love you Great Grandpa,

Frederick.

Tracy folds the letter back up and sets in on the table.

"Tracy, so who wrote the letter?" Antonio asks.

"The letter is from my great grandpa Frederick." Tracy answers.

"So what did the letter say?" Antonio asks.

"That he wants me to come to the Tengen gate to talk about something." she says.

"Talk about what exactly?" Antonio says.

She gives him the 'I have no clue' shrug.

"Antonio will take you to the Tengen gate tomorrow. You two will leave early in the morning." JI says.


	24. trip to the tengen gate

Tracy is lying in her bed staring at the ceiling unable to fall asleep. She is really nervous about what is going to happen tomorrow. She turns her head and looks over at the alarm clock it reads midnight. She figures everyone should be in bed by now. She rolls out of bed and her bare feet feel the coolness of the hard wood floor. She doesn't even skip around once. She puts on her slippers to walk out the back garden.

Antonio wakes up from a nightmare. He is on his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He notices Tracy heading outside to the back garden. He knew that she is nervous about going to the Tengen gate later on today. He change his destination and quietly tiptoe behind her to be there for his girlfriend.

Tracy is sitting on the bench hoping that the cool crisp night air will help to clear her mind of all the nervous thoughts, but it didn't help one bit. The only thing it did was cause goose bumps to appear on her arms. She rubs them with her hands to get rid of them but they reappear a few seconds after she stopped. She admits defeat and just sit listening to the cricket chirping and the other sounds of the night. A few seconds later she feels someone wrap a blanket around her. She turns around and sees Antonio standing behind her.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing up?" Tracy ask.

"I just had a nightmare. I was on the way to the kitchen and saw you heading outside. I thought you might like some company." he replies.

Then a small smile comes to her face. She turns back around, pat the bench, and tell him that there was plenty of room for one more. He walks around to the front of the bench and sits down next to her. Antonio takes a corner of the blanket and wraps it around his shoulders. She shares more of the blanket, so he moves closer to her. She sets her head on his left shoulder. He looks down at her with his sweet smile.

"Let me guess, too nervous to fall asleep?" he asks.

Tracy nods and the smile disappears. He kisses her on the forehead then runs his fingers through my hair.

"What was that for?" she asks.

"Just to get you to relax angel that's all." he answers.

"Thanks," she says.

She kisses him back on the cheek. They sit for a while. Tracy is so happy to have Antonio by her side. He always seems to know the right thing to do to get her to smile or to relax. They get up from the bench to look at the stars.

Ten minutes later they walk back inside the house to the living room. They sit down on the floor with our backs against one of the chairs.

"Angel, can I ask you something? Why don't you have your glasses on right now?" he asks.

"I'm used to the layout of the house. Which mean I can walk around without bumping into anything." Tracy answers.

Tracy sets her head on his shoulder again then let out a big yawn. A few seconds later she falls asleep. Later that same morning Ji walks in the living room to see Antonio and Tracy fast asleep, Tracy's head on his shoulder and Antonio's head is resting on top of hers. Ji didn't want to wake them up and ruin this perfect opportunity for a cute photo of them together. He ignores it and walks over to wake them up.

"Hey, Antonio time to get up." Ji says as he gently shakes the gold ranger.

Antonio's eye open slowly and he wipes the sleep from them. Then he gently nudges Tracy to wake her up. Tracy mumbles something in Spanish telling him to let her sleep longer. He refuses to give up and nudges her again - this time it works. Tracy's eyes flutter and open a few seconds later and they get up, stretch, and head to the kitchen for breakfast.

After they eat breakfast and change out of the PJs the two left for the Tengen gate. The trip seems to take a lot longer than Tracy's originally thought. She is a very patient person, but it's starting to wear really thin. Antonio looks over at Tracy and notices that she still is very nervous about what is going to happen.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to fine, I promise." he says in a reassuring tone.

"I know Antonio but I'm still nervous." she says.

Antonio decides to take a short break. They are about two miles away from the Tengen gate and they've been walking for a while. He walks behind her and places his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer to him and notices how tense his girlfriend is. She stands stiff as a board so he tries to get her to relax. He leans in to whisper something into her ear and gets a small whiff of her perfume. It smells like a combination of fresh peaches and apple blossoms. A smile comes to his face and he whispers something different from what he originally wanted to say.

"I like your new perfume." he whispers.

"Actually it's not new I've had it for a while. I just never wore it." she whispers back.

"Well you should use it more often it's a perfect sent for you." He compliments.

Tracy turns around and ran her fingers through Antonio's hair. Then moves closer and kisses him on the lips. As she back away he licks his lips and tastes her chocolate lip gloss.

"What, you never had a Hershey kiss before?" she jokes.

Antonio laughs at her joke and pulls her back towards him again to kiss her again. When their second kiss ends the two let themselves calm down from the love rush. Five minutes later the two continue their trip to the Tengen gate. The last two miles seem to fly by and they arrive at the entrance to the Tengen gate. They bow before they walk through the gate.

Daisuke introduces himself and leads the samurai rangers to the room where Tracy's great grandpa was. The three of them enter the room. Tracy sees her great grandpa for the first time - in person anyway.

"Hello Tracy," Frederick says.

"Hi grandpa," Tracy says.

"Great Grandpa," Frederick says correcting his great granddaughter.

"Does adding the great in front of grandpa really make a difference." She says.

"I'm not too sure Tracy. Why don't we get down to the real reason I called you here." He says sounding very serious all of a sudden.

They take their seats on the floor. Antonio and Tracy sit Indian style on the pillows while Frederick sits in a half lotus on his.

"Tracy I'm sure you noticed the missing page in the book with the symbols you needed to master." Frederick says.

"Yes I did so what is on that missing page?" she asks.

"It's the sealing symbol that has been passed down in our Shiba family from generation to generation." He answers.

"Wait, I thought only the red ranger's Shiba family was the only family who had a sealing symbol?" she asks still in shock.

"That is true. The red rangers' symbol can seal away Master Xandred but our symbol is just as important." He says.

"What dose our family's symbol do anyway?" she asks.

"If done correctly, it can seal up all the gaps in the whole city." He answers.

"Won't that require an incredible amount of symbol power to make it permit?" Antonio asks finally saying something.

"Yes Antonio but I believe that my granddaughter can do it." he says with a smile.

"Ok great grandpa if you believe in me. I know I can master this to help my friends take down master Xandred." She says confidently.

"That's my great granddaughter." Frederick says.

He hands her the missing page with the seal symbol on it. Tracy folds up the page and puts in it her jacket pocket. After a short tea break, and hearing a few old stories of when Frederick was a ranger, Antonio and Tracy leave the Tengen gate to head back home. They can tell the team what they just learned today from Tracy's great grandpa.


	25. I'm sorry Antonio

The rangers are in the middle of battling the third nighlok attack for the day. The rangers are doing well expect the silver ranger. Tracy begins to get tired and her symbol power is weakening too. The moogers keep coming in droves. She has no choice but to break out the penguin disk. She puts it on her spin sword then spins the disk. Her sword turns into two small weapons but they are just as powerful as the original leopard spear. She is able to defeat some of the moogers but it isn't enough.

"This isn't cutting it. Time to show these moogers my new move. Leopard sabers icicle barrage." Tracy says.

The icicles swirl around her a few times before they fly straight as arrows towards the moogers. The moogers are defeated as soon as the icicles hit them. The other rangers rush over to their fellow ranger.

"Tracy when did you master that disk?" Kevin asks.

"I'll tell you later." Tracy answers.

"Well sliver samurai you just got lucky." The nighlok says.

"Why don't you just give up nighlok? There are seven of us and only one of you." Mike says.

"Mike don't jinx us again. Rremember what happened the last time you said that." Tracy tells him.

"Oh right sorry" Mike apologizes.

"So is the sliver shrimp going to hurt me with little icicles? Wow I'm so scared." The nighlok taunts.

Antonio looks over at Tracy and sees her tighten her grasp on her weapons. She is starting to get upset about what the nighlok just said.

"I'll show you how strong the shrimp really is, nighlok." Tracy says.

"Tracy calm down. This is exactly what it wants you to do." Antonio warns her.

She readies her icicle barrage again. It is too late. She already launched her attack. The icicles are about to hit the nighlok but the nighlok unleashes its special attack. It sends the icicles back towards Tracy with even more power.

"Tracy, look out" Antonio shouts.

He runs over and pushes her out of the way to take the full force of the attack. A few seconds later Antonio falls to the ground demorphed. Tracy, demorphed, runs over to Antonio and tries to wake him up. "Antonio can you hear me?" she asks. Antonio didn't make a sound. Tracy's heart sank.

"Good job, silver ranger, you just injured your fellow ranger." the nighlok says as it laughs evilly.

"Tracy, you look after Antonio. We'll handle the nighlok." Jayden says.

She nods and sits next to Antonio. She sets his head in her lap and does her best not to cry her eyes out. The nighlok dries out a few minutes later and the other demorph then run back over to Tracy and Antonio.

Jayden wanted to ask Tracy how his best friend is doing. He sees the tears rolling down her cheeks and splashing down onto Antonio's face. He bends down and places his hand on her shoulder. She looks over at him.

"Don't worry Tracy Antonio is going to be just fine." He tells her.

"How do you know that Jayden?" she asks.

"Just trust me on this one, ok?" He answers.

She nods and wipes the tears from her eyes. Kevin and Mike bend down to put Antonio's arms on their shoulders. They slowly get to their feet and begin to head back home.

* * *

><p>Ji watches us walk in the front gate. He tells Kevin and Mike to take Antonio to his room. Emily, Mia, JI, and I follow them. Kevin and Mike place Antonio in his bed.<p>

"How bad are his injuries JI?" I ask.

"There not too serious. He should be back on his feet in a few days." Ji replies.

"That's good." I say.

"How did this happen?" JI asks.

"Tracy launched her symbol power at the nighlok and it reversed her attack back towards her. Antonio pushed her out of the way to take the hit for her." I answer.

Tracy is standing in the door and is refusing to come in the room. Ji asks Tracy to go get the first aid kit. She turns around to go to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. Mia follows behind her to get some water so JI can clean the wounds. Mia returns with a bowl of water, a damp wash cloth, and the first aid kit.

"Where is Tracy?" I ask Mia.

"Tracy said that she was just going to the back garden to clear her head." she replies.

"Tracy must think what happen to Antonio was all her fault." Emily says.

"Yes Emily, it looks that way." I say.

"So what do we do Jayden?" Mike asks.

"I don't know Mike." I answer.

Ji starts to patch up Antonio's wounds. Once JI finishes he leaves the room to go talk to Tracy.

* * *

><p>I walk to the back garden and find Tracy sitting on the bench holding the penguin disk in her left hand. I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. Tracy says looks up at me.<p>

"So you have mastered the penguin disk?" I ask her.

"Yes but now I wish I hadn't." she replies.

She tosses the disk into the bushes. I walk over to the bushes and remove the disk. I dust it off then walk back over to Tracy. I place the disk back into her hand.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Antonio. It wasn't your fault." I tell her.

"Yes it was Ji. If I hadn't let my emotions get the best of me Antonio wouldn't be hurt right now." Tracy says.

She gets to her feet quickly. I try to get her to forgive herself for what happened, but all my attempts fail. She just walks back inside the house to find a small box for the disk. Once she finds one, she slowly opens the box and places it inside. She closes the box, hands it to me, runs to her bedroom, and slams the door shut.

* * *

><p>Three days go by and Antonio is strong enough to get out of bed. He walks out of his room and down the hall to the living room. Jayden says tell Antonio it's good to see him back on his feet again. He notices that his girlfriend isn't in the room.<p>

"Where's Tracy?" he asks.

"She's still held up in her room. We've tried to get her to come out, but no luck. She won't even let anyone come in either." Jayden answers.

"Yeah on top of that she hasn't eaten anything in the past few days." Emily adds.

"I think she is acting like a big baby." Kevin rings in.

"Come on Kev, she's just upset about what happened. Try to cut her some slack. I mean she worked so hard to master that disk. Then, the first time she used it on the field her one of her best friends gets hurt." Mia says standing up for her friend.

"That's true, but that still doesn't mean she has to beat herself up for it." Kevin says.

"Well I think she believes it was all her fault that I got hurt. If she only listened to me, I won't even had gotten hurt in the first place." Antonio says.

"Antonio how did you know that?" Jayden asks.

"He is her boyfriend after all." Mike answers.

"Yes Mike I am her boyfriend but I'm still her friend too." Antonio reminds him.

"Then why don't you try to get her to come out of her room." Mike suggests.

Antonio nods and leaves the room to head towards Tracy's bedroom. JI follows him with a tray of food.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the far corner of my room. I leave my door open a crack to let some of the cool air out of the room. I hear someone knock on it a few seconds later. Antonio asks if he and Mentor can come in. I say yes. Antonio and Mentor slowly enter the room. Ji sets the tray of food on the desk and leaves to room so we can have some privacy. Antonio walks over and sits down next to me on the floor.<p>

"Tracy, the others told me that you haven't eaten anything in the past few days. Why would you do something so dangerous? You know that you can't survive long without food." Antonio reminds me.

"I know Tony, I wasn't hungry, that's all." I tell him.

"I'm not going to fall for that excuse angel. The real reason why you haven't eaten is you felt guilty about what happened to me." Antonio says.

"Right as usual Tony, I wouldn't be upset if you hated me or never wanted to speak to me again." I say.

"I would never do that to you. Before you pass out, can you please eat something?" Antonio asks. I nod. HE gets up and walks over to the desk. He sits back down again and sets the tray next to him. He hands the sandwich off the tray. I take the sandwich from his hand and take a huge bite out of it. A few minutes later I finish everything on the tray.

"Can you do me one more favor?" Antonio asks.

"Sure, Tony." I say.

"Could you come out of your room so that the others can see that you're all right." Antonio says.

I nod and start to get to my feet. Then we walk to the living room.

* * *

><p>Mike jokes that it Looks like Antonio worked his magic as he sees Antonio and Tracy enter the room. They walk over to a chair and they sit down. Tracy sits down in Antonio's lap.<p>

"Tracy if you mind me asking, why did you get so upset when that nighlok called you a shrimp?" Jayden asks.

"Because that's what all the bigger kids would call me when I was a kid." Tracy answers.

"Did you get picked on a lot as a kid?" Jayden asks. She just nods.

"To add insult to injury I couldn't be who I really wanted to be either." she says.

"What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"The teachers were always comparing me to my brother. The coach for the school softball team would never pick me just because I was smaller than the other girls." she replies.

"So, you have never been on a team before?" Kevin asks.

"I was on the swim team up till my junior of high school." She answers.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kevin asks.

"Well, you never asked." she answers.

"Were you a good swimmer?" Kevin asks.

"My last year on the team the couch said we wouldn't have made it to the regional meet if it wasn't for me." she answers.

Kevin asks how did the team do. Tracy says that the team would have one first place but they lost by a quarter of a second. Kevin tells her that second place is good too especially at the regional meet.

"Why did you quit?" Jayden asks.

"I had to choose my senior year is was between the swim team or working a payed internship at the veterinary clinic in town." she answers.

"I'm guessing that you choose the internship?" Mike asks.

"Actually, I did both but half way through the season I had to pick one." she answers.

"So you pick the internship." Kevin says.

She nods. They get back on track a few minutes leter, and the other rangers tell her that she has done a great job as a ranger. She thanks them for everything they said on her behalf.


	26. the trip to Rainbow's End

Mentor gives the rangers another day off. They are sitting in the living room still deciding what to do.

"How about we catch a flick?" Mia suggests.

"What about just hanging out at the mall?" Emily suggests.

"We could always go the beach again." Kevin suggests.

"What about going to Rainbow's End?" Mike suggests.

"Tracy what do you think we should do today?" Jayden asks me.

"To be honest, I don't really care." Tracy answers.

The team decides to go to Rainbow's End considering their last trip so interrupted by the typhoon.

"So Tracy, are you and Antonio going to join us this time?" Mike asks.

"Yup," Tracy answers.

Antonio walks over to her. The others head for the door.

"What about your fear of heights?" he says.

"Hakuna Matata Tony, there are other things to do at an amusement park than ride the rides." Tracy says.

"Hey you love birds going to join us?" Mike yells from the front door.

"Dang Mike the amusement park isn't going anywhere." Tracy yells back.

"I know but they added a new ride today, "the tower of fear". I want to be the first in line to ride it." Mike yells.

"Why don't you go on ahead. We'll catch up with you in a bit." Tracy yells back.

Mike has no argument with her last statement and dashes out the door. Tracy and Antonio walk in the park. THey spot the gang in front of 'the tower of fear'.

"Man we should have gotten here earlier." Mike whines when he sees the long line.

"Yeah Mike you should have camped out in front of the park." Tracy jokes.

Tracy looks at the ride and her eyes widen in fear by the height of the ride. She quickly grabs a hold of his right wrist.

"Tracy, are you ok?" Jayden asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Tracy answers, as she tightens her grasp on Antonio's wrist..

"If you hold Antonio's wrist any tighter you might break it." Jayden says.

She slowly loosens her grasp and gives him an apologetic look. He gives her a look that tells her it was ok. They get in line. Antonio notices Tracy starting to act the same way she did before on the day we rode the ferris wheel at the pier carnival.

"You don't have to ride it if you don't want to." he remind her.

"Yeah you can run back home crying to your mommy." the rider behind them says.

Tracy and Antonio quickly turn around. The other rider has wide purple eyes that are like two amethysts, fine, straight, night-black hair, is very short and has an over-muscled build. Antonio glance look over at Tracy. He sees that she has a confident look in her eyes. Then he look back at the other rider.

"What is your problem?" she snaps.

"I just want to weed the baby out of the line." the rider says.

"Obviously your mom didn't teach the golden rule." She states confidently.

"No she didn't." the rider says.

"Maybe she did, but you weren't listening when she told you." She says.

"Whatever, but I bet you are too scared to even ride this thing." The rider taunts.

"If I ride this thing will it shut you up?" She snaps.

The rider smiles an evil grin. Jayden hears the whole situation and turns around to say something.

"Tracy you don't have to prove anything to this jerk." he says.

"Yeah don't let him get under your skin." Antonio says agreeing with my best friend.

"Listen guys I appreciate what you are doing but I need to do this." She states confidently.

"Ok, if you're sure." Jayden say.

Antonio isn't too sure about how this is going to play out. Then the line starts to move and they get to the front ten minutes later. They start to board the ride and Tracy happy that Antonio is sitting next to her. After they strap themselves in the ride attendant puts down the shoulder bars. Tracy feels her flight or fight instinct kick in. It is telling her just to get off the ride but she decides that it was time to face her fear. A few seconds later the ride slowly begins to rise higher and higher.

_Ok just don't look down. _Tracy thought.

As the ride gets to the top she hears a loud clack and the ride stops. A few minutes pass and they didn't drop down towards the ground.

"Guys why aren't we going down really fast?" Tracy asks

"I'm sorry folks but it seems we're experiencing some technical difficulties. We will have them fixed as soon as we can." The ride assistant says over a bull horn.

"Great we're doomed." Tracy says trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Tracy are you afraid of heights?" Jayden asks.

"NO Jayden I'm not afraid of heights. I'm terrified." She admits.

"That would explain your reaction earlier. Why didn't you say something?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess just I didn't want to spoil your fun." She says.

"You wouldn't have spoiled our fun. Tracy, we're your friends. We would have understood if you just told us." He says.

"I know I'm sorry guys." Tracy says.

Everyone accepts her apology. Another ten minutes pass and They're still stuck 15 feet above the ground.

" Tracy, how are you holding up?" Kevin asks.

She is too busy holding on for dear life to the handle bars and trying to keep herself from having a panic attack to answers Kevin's question.

"She is literally choking the handle bars. She has stopped saying were all doomed. I'd say she is doing better." Antonio says answering for her.

Antonio tries to get her to look at him but she is too scared that she would look down instead of looking over at him. He hated seeing her like this. He lets go of the handle bar and stretch his right arm out. (The good thing was the seats weren't spaced to far part) he places his hand on her cheek. Tracy finds the strength to open her eyes and looks over at him. He can see the fear in her eyes. He notices a few tears begin to roll down her face. He quickly wipes them away.

"I know a way to make time pass a little faster." Antonio says.

"How?" she asks.

"We could sing a song or two." he answers.

"I don't know Antonio I never sang A Cappellabefore." She says.

"Well there is a first time for everything right?" he says.

She nods. He take his hand off her cheek. She slowly takes her left hand off the handle bar. He takes a hold of it and begin to sing together. After they finish the song the ride slowly begins to go back down towards the ground. So they let go of each other's hand and put it back on the handle bar. When the ride reaches the ground he hears a sigh of relief come from Tracy mouth. They unbuckle themselves and the shoulder bars are removed. They walk out. The ride assistant hands them back their stuff. Tracy is shaking slightly. Antonio walks her over to an open bench and they sit down. Meanwhile, back at the ride the jerk that was behind us is laughing so hard he can't breathe. Jayden couldn't take it anymore so he walks over to him.

"You shouldn't be laughing. Anyone would be shaken up after being stuck up that high for as long as we were." Jayden says.

The jerk eventually stops laughing but still has a smirk on his face. Tracy gets up form the bench and walk over to him.

"Hey the little mouse is finally going to say something." the rider says.

"Last time I checked, a mouse still has feelings too. One more thing you are nothing but a big coward." Tracy says.

"What did you call me?" the rider says as he steps out of the line.

"I guess your mouth works faster than your ears huh." she says.

The rider walks towards Tracy and is a few inches taller than she is.

"What are you going to do anyway. You are just a shrimp with an even smaller voice to boot." the rider taunts as he pushes her to the ground.

"Wow pushing me to the ground you really are so tough. You still are nothing but a big coward." They say confidently as she gets back to her feet.

"I'm not a coward" the rider says.

"Yes you are because only cowards pick on someone smaller than themselves." she says.

The rider doesn't say a word. He just turns around and walks away in defeat.

"Well that was impressive." Jayden says.

"Thanks Jayden," she says.

Mike and the others head off to the roller coaster. Antonio and Tracy went in the other direction. Antonio buys her an ice cream cone. She is about to take a bite when she hears the sound of a baby crying. she turns around to see a mother trying to quiet her son. The mother has hooded brown eyes that are like two bronze coins, luxurious, straight, sand-colored hair, has a muscular build and tanned skin. Tracy sees the boy's balloon is stuck up in the tree.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, the balloon is too high. Mommy can't reach it." the mother says.

Tracy walks over to her and give the baby my cone. The baby gratefully accepts the cone and starts to eat it.

"Thank you very much young lady." the mother says.

"You're welcome ma'am." Tracy says.

"I hope one day my son will be as thoughtful and generous as you." the mother says as she walks away.

Antonio walks over to Tracy and kisses her on the cheek.

"What was the for?" she asks.

"For just being you." he says.

He gives her a hug and she look up at him with a big smile on my face. The next thing they see is the bright light caused by a flash from a camera. The man hands Tracy the picture and goes off on another direction. She puts the picture in her pocket. They headed to the game area. One of the game stalls had an acoustic guitar as a prize. The guitar has a rainbow painted on the top half of the body and butterflies paint on the bottom half. In my opinion that is the most beautiful guitar I've ever seen. The game is knocking down the milk bottles. Tracy knew that game is impossible to win. Antonio pays the fee to play the game. The man gives Antonio three baseballs.

"Good luck son" the man says.

"I don't need luck" Antonio says.

Antonio trows the first ball. The ball hits the first stack of milk bottles and they fall to the ground instantly. He throws the second ball, and the same thing happens. He throws the last baseball and the last stack of milk bottles falls to the ground.

"Antonio I had no idea you could do that." Tracy says.

"The truth is, I played a little baseball as a kid." Antonio admits.

The man hands Antonio the prize. He gives the guitar to her. They leave to go meet up with the others after he played a few more games. Back at the entrance the rest of the gang is waiting for us. Jayden sees them walk up.

"Hey Tracy how did you get that guitar?" Jayden asks.

"Take a wild guess" she answers.

"Antonio won it for you." he says.

"Yup," she says.

"Man this was a lot better than our last trip." Mike says.

"You said it Mike" Emily says.

They start to walk back home. They stop at the pier to watch the sun set. Tracy notices Kevin and Mia are holding hands. Mike and Emily are dong the same. Tracy smiles because she had a felling that they will hook up eventually. As the sun sinks below the horizon. She looks to her left to see Kevin kiss Mia and Mike kiss Emily. Antonio leans in and kisses her.

_The day might not have started out great but it ended perfectly for everyone. _Tracy thought.

After they all pull away from their dates, Tracy couldn't help feeling sorry for Jayden. She knew that he felt like a third wheel for some reason. She decided that he needs to find someone who can make him feel happy too.


	27. Tracy's sealing smybol revealed part 1

The rangers are in the middle of the morning training session. Jayden is sparing with Tracy. Tracy is amazed that she's able to keep up with him. Jayden is about to knock her sword from her hands. Tracy dodged his last move. She makes her move and knocks the sword from Jayden's hands. Then she knocks him to the ground. The rest of the team gasps in shock. Tracy walks over to Jayden.

"Sorry Jayden. Are you ok?" she asks as she helps Jayden to his feet.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm fine." he tells her.

Antonio walks over to them.

"Tracy you were incredible." Antonio compliments.

"Thanks Antonio." She says accepting the compliment from her boyfriend.

"Tracy, if you have the confidence and the strength to beat Jayden in training why can't you use the penguin disk in battle?" Mike asks.

"I don't know, Mike. I guess I'm afraid of what might happen if I use it again." She answers.

"Come on Tracy, what happened the last time you used the disk wasn't your fault." Emily reminds her.

"Yes, it was. If I didn't let my emotions get the best of me, everything would have turned out differently." Tracy snaps.

"Come on Tracy, the way you talk it's like you still haven't forgiven yourself for what happened." Kevin says.

"Yes I have but..." Tracy says looking down at the ground.

"But?" Kevin asks.

"I just can't use it. Ok, so can you just get off my back?" she snaps as she gave Antonio her sword.

Then she runs back into the house. Jayden calls for her to come back.

"Great going Kevin, you are walking in thin ice with Tracy now." Mia says, slapping him in the arm.

Jayden tells the others to keep working. He will check on Tracy after they finished.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Jayden are walking to Tracy's room.<p>

"Any idea what's wrong with your girlfriend today?" Jayden asks.

"Sorry Jay, I have no idea." Antonio answers.

They arrive and Jayden knocks on the door. He didn't get a response, He slowly open the door and they see Tracy fast asleep on the bed.

"So do you want to wake her up Antonio? Or do you want to me do the honors?" Jayden asks.

"Go ahead Jay; I'll let you wake her up this time." He answers.

Jayden walks over to the bed. He gently shakes Tracy to wake her up.

"It's a snow day, five more minutes." she mumbles.

Jayden hears a muffled laugh escape from Antonio's mouth. He sees the teddy bear on Tracy's dresser that she told everyone not to touch. He walks over to the dresser, and is about to press his fingertip on the top of the bear's head.

"Don't touch my bear," Tracy snaps.

Jayden turns around to see Tracy sitting up in the bed. She is giving him the evil eye.

"What's up?" She asks.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Jayden answers.

"Jayden, don't you mean we? And I appreciate the concern but I'm fine-really." She says, noticing Antonio is in the room too.

"Come on, Tracy I know you're lying. Can you at least tell us the real reason you won't use the disk?" Antonio says.

"You sure, you really want to know?" She asks.

"Yes," Antonio answers.

"You absolutely positive that you want to know why I don't want to use the disk." She says.

"Yes Tracy, we do. Now can you please stop stalling and just tell us." Jayden says.

Antonio can tell that Tracy is nervous about telling us. He walks over to the bed and sits down next to her. He puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks over at him and sees the reassuring look in his eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts to tell them the real reason behind her hesitation in using the penguin disk.

Tracy finishes telling us everything behind her hesitation a few minutes later. Jayden can tell she feels better now that she has gotten that off her chest. The gap sensor sounds. They rush out to the living room.

"The nighlok is at the edge of the northern woods." Ji says.

"Okay rangers, we have a nighlok to fight. Let's go." Jayden say.

* * *

><p>"Well hello again rangers. You remember me don't you?" The nighlok says.<p>

"Well, I try not to." Tracy says in a sarcastic tone.

"Well silver ranger let's see if I can get you to hurt one of your fellow rangers again." the nighlok taunts.

"Nice try nighlok. I'm not going to let you get under my skin again." Tracy says confidently.

"We'll see Ranger. Moogers attack!" the nighlok shouts.

Moogers come out from several different gaps then charge towards the rangers. The rangers easily destroy them using their spin sword attacks. The nighlok is about to call for some more moogers. Tracy knows what she needs to do. She takes out her samuraizer and draws her family's sealing symbol. She activates it using as much symbol power as possible.

"Wait why didn't the moogers show up?" Mike asks.

"Yeah Tracy what was that symbol you just used?" Kevin asks.

"Guys, I'll answer your questions later. Can we just get back to fighting the nighlok now?" Tracy says.

"Yeah Tracy's right Amigos," Antonio says.

"You may have stopped the moogers from coming to my aid. You rangers will never be able to defeat me." the nighlok says.

"Never say never nighlok." Tracy says.

She slashes the nighlok with her sword. The nighlok blocks her sword. The nighlok is about to slash its claw across her chest. Before the attack hits her, Antonio uses his barracuda blade to block the attack. She thanks him.

"Mind if I borrow this." Tracy says taking the lightzord from Antonio's hand.

"How is that lantern going to hurt me?" The nighlok asks.

"Like this, battle disk shatter shot." Tracy says.

She hits the lightzord. Several disks fly out of the lightzord and hit the nighlok injuring it. "Nice work, Tracy." Antonio says. Jayden and the others run up to her.

"Tracy, how about you finish this one." Jayden says as he takes out the black box and hands it to her.

"The black box. But Jayden I can't use this. My symbol power isn't even programmed into it." Tracy says.

"Actually it is." Jayden says.

"Really, Jayden you are just pulling my leg?" Tracy asks.

"No, Tracy. Jayden is telling the truth. He asked me to program you powers into it a few days ago." Antonio says.

"Do you think I'm ready for this?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, I do." Jayden says.

Tracy takes a deep breath. Then she presses the button on the top of the black box. She stands tall in super samurai mode. The nighlok doesn't look too happy to see the super silver ranger standing in front of him.

"You'll still never defeat me silver ranger. Even with those new powers." The nighlok says.

"I will defeat you nighlok. Super spin sword," Tracy shouts.

Tracy places her disk in the black box and uses the super frost bite attack to destroy the nighlok.

"Tracy that was awesome." Antonio says.

"Don't celebrate yet Antonio we still have to deal with the mega monster." Jayden reminds him.

Jayden tells Tracy to use the ultimate samurai combination disk so they can form the Samurai gigazord. The seven rangers stand in the megazord cockpit.

"You rangers are going down." The nighlok shouts.

"Keep dreaming nighlok, Leopard zord hail storm." Tracy says.

After Tracy does this the cockpit starts to spin around her.

"Tracy, are you okay?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah, Antonio I'm fine now let's finish this." Tracy says, as she shakes off the dizziness.

The rangers use their symbol power to activate the final strike.

"Ultimate samurai strike!" the rangers say together, slashing their mega blades in the air.

A few seconds later the nighlok fell to the ground and explodes.

"Samurai rangers, Victory is ours." Jayden says.

After Tracy hears those words echo though the cockpit. She faints from exhaustion. The rangers hear a thump as Tracy's body hits the floor. Antonio goes to her aid.

"Tracy, wake up. We won." Antonio says trying to wake her up.

"Relax buddy, Tracy is just wore out from the long battle." Jayden says

The rangers are walking back to the Shiba house. Antonio is carrying Tracy on his back.

"Tracy must have used a lot of her symbol power when she used that symbol earlier." Emily says.

"Hey, Jayden didn't that symbol she used kind of look like a sealing symbol?" Kevin asks.

Y_eah, it did. I wonder why she didn't tell us about it._ Jayden thought


	28. Tracy's sealing symbol revealed part 2

The rangers are sitting in the living room. The map is unrolled on the table. It shows where the last battle is waged. Several small ice symbols are on the map where the gaps are.

_That confirms the symbol she used was a sealing symbol. _ Jayden thought.

"Tracy you really should be resting." Emily says.

"Don't worry Emily I'm fine." Tracy says.

"Here's a good question. Tracy, why did you keep the symbol a secret from us?" Kevin asks.

"I never meant to keep it a secret - honest. I didn't know how to tell you and I wasn't sure how you were going to react." she says looking down at the floor.

Jayden walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him.

"Tracy, we're not mad." Jayden says.

"This is really great." Mike says.

"What do you mean Mike?" Tracy asks.

"All you need to do is use your sealing symbol to seal all the gaps in the city and we can all go back home sooner." Mike answers happily.

"That's true Mike. I can't wait to get back to get back training for Olympics." Kevin adds.

"I'll get to see my sister." Emily rings in.

"That is exactly the type of reaction I was expecting. I knew I shouldn't have used it in the first place." Tracy says.

She quickly gets to her feet. She starts to feel dizzy and fall towards the floor a few seconds later. Antonio runs over and catches her before she hits the floor.

"Tracy," Antonio shouts

"Relax Antonio, I'm fine. I just lost it for a sec that's all." Tracy says.

Antonio sits down in the chair. He sets her down in his lap.

"Tracy I really think we should finish this after you get some rest." Jayden says.

"Tracy, I hate to say this but Jayden's has a point you are exhausted." Antonio says.

"I'll rest later I promise." she tells him.

"Mike your idea is good but I think there is one flaw in it." Antonio says.

"What do you mean Antonio?" Mike asks.

"You can see how much symbol power was needed just sealing up a few gaps and how drained Tracy is. I don't even want to see what would happen if she were to go through with the plan." Antonio says with deep concern in his voice.

"Antonio that is the reason why my great grandpa..." Tracy tries to finish her statement but she falls asleep.

"Antonio what was this about her great grandpa?" Mike asks.

Antonio looks down at his girlfriend fast asleep with her head in his chest. He gently slides Tracy's glasses off her face and puts them in his jacket pocket. He remembers that she told him on the day they both meet him if the team ever asked about him he could tell them if she ever used the symbol in battle before she told the team about it. He runs his fingers through her hair. Then he looks up at the group and takes a deep breath. He begins to tell the team about their trip to the tengen gate.

* * *

><p>After he finishes telling everyone the story the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. The room stays like that for a few minutes.<p>

"Wow it sounds like Tracy's great grandpa has put his complete faith in her to master the symbol." Mike says finally breaking the silence.

"Why did she get so upset when we mentioned heading back home?" Emily asks.

"She told me that we're the first group of close friends she has ever had." Antonio answers.

"Didn't she have a group of friends from school?" Mike asks.

"She told me that she had friends in school but they were just that school friends." He says.

"What do you mean buddy?" Jayden asks.

"She only hung out with them at school. They never asked her to hang out after school." He says.

"Didn't her high school have any clubs?" Kevin asks.

"Yes, only a few like national honors society, drama, or student council." He answers.

"Why didn't she join?" Kevin asks.

Antonio just gave him an 'I don't know' shrug.

"What about her best friend Ashley? Did they grow up in the same neighborhood?" Mia asks.

"They did until Ashley had to move away before they started high school." Antonio says.

"I bet Tracy missed Ashley when she moved away." Mia says.

"Tracy told me that Ashley was more than a best friend. She was like a sister to her." He says.

Mike is curious about why Tracy told me all these things about her life but not them. Antonio told him that she figured that we really didn't want to hear her sad life story. Jayden walks over to Antonio. He tells him that he should take Tracy to her room so she can rest in her own bed.

"I don't think Tracy would agree with you Jayden." Mike says.

"What do you mean Mike?" Jayden asks.

Mike tells him that Tracy is comfortable right where she is since she has a huge smile on her face and her eyes are fluttering like she is having a good dream. Jayden tells the team to leave so she could get some rest. The team quietly tiptoes out of the room.

Antonio slowly moves down onto the floor (and try not to wake Tracy up) so she can get into a more comfortable position. She slowly stretches her legs out and repositions her head on his chest. A couple of hours later he looks down at her and watch as she slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, guapo so how long was I out?" She asks with a smile.

"Only a couple of hours darling so I guess that I make a good pillow?" Antonio answers.

She nods. We get to our feet and she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

She turns around and has a confused look on her face. She distinctly remembers falling asleep with her glasses on her face.

"Antonio where are my glasses?" she asks.

He takes them out of his jacket pocket and put them back on her face.

"Never mind I found them." She jokes.

"Have I ever told you that you look even more beautiful without your glasses?" Antonio says.

"Aw thanks Tony that's really sweet." She says as she kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey don't I get the other kind of kiss?" he asks.

"You're so adorable when you act like that." She says.

"I know." he says.

He cups her cheeks in his hands and lean in. Their lips press against each other. They share a gentle but passionate kiss. Tracy wraps her arm around his neck and he did the same causing the kiss to become even more passionate. After few seconds they back away to get some air. They are about to kiss again, but they hear Jayden clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to break up your romantic moment." Jayden apologizes.

"It's okay." Tracy says.

"Tracy, I guess that you're feeling better?" he asks.

"Yes, much better." She answers

. Then Mike enters the room.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty is awake." Mike jokes.

"Mike that joke wasn't funny when I was five and it's not funny now." She says.

"Did you wake on the wrong side of Antonio's chest or something?" Mike asks/jokes.

"Ha, Ha, No." Tracy says.

"All jokes aside JI said that dinner should be ready soon." Jayden says.

"Cool I'm starving." Mike says.

"Mike when are you not starving?" Tracy asks.

Mike doesn't say a word. A few seconds later JI calls everyone to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>They walk into the kitchen and sit around the table.<p>

"What are those things?" Mike asks noticing the empanadas.

"They're empanadas Mike" Tracy answers.

"What inside them?" Mike asks.

"Why don't you try one and find out." She says.

She passes the plate to Mike and he takes one. Then the turkey and all the fixings are passed around the table.

"Can we go around the table and tell everyone what we are thankful for?" Emily asks.

"That's a great idea Em." Jayden says.

Emily goes first. She is thankful for her new family here at the Shiba house, Mike his friends, Kevin his family, Mia the food JI worked so hard to prepare, Antonio is thankful for his new girlfriend, Jayden that he is so fourteenth to lead such an amazing team against master Xandred, and Ji that he gets the chance to watch us grow as team over the year. I really couldn't think of anything that I thankful for that the others haven't all ready said.

"Tracy, aren't you going to say anything?" Jayden asks.

"I mean you guys already said everything I was going to say. Well except for you, mentor, and Antonio anyway." Tracy says.

"Gotcha ya," Jayden says.

"Why do you look so sad?" Antonio asks.

"Oh it's nothing I don't want to ruin this Hallmark moment." She says.

"Tracy, we all know you're a bad liar and second of all we're you're friends." Antonio reminds her.

"I know Antonio. I was just thinking about Zechariah." She says.

"Who's that?" Mike asks.

"My cousin. He is stationed overseas." She answers.

"Why didn't you mention him before?" Mike asks.

"Because there wasn't much I could really say about him. Don't get me wrong, I am proud of him for what he is doing but..." Tracy says as she tries her best to hold back the tears.

"You miss him." Antonio says completing my statement.

Tracy nods. Then she feels her pocket vibrate. She reaches into her pocket and take out her phone. She looks down at it and see her cousin's pic on the screen.

"Guys I'm sorry but I need to take this." Tracy says.

"Right now can't you just let it go to voice mail?" Mike asks.

"I'm sorry I can't. It's really important." she answers.

Tracy excuse herself from the table. She walks out into the living room.

"Hey Zechariah," Tracy says.

"Hey cuz, Happy thanksgiving." Zechariah says.

"You too cuz I miss you so much."

"I know." He says

"When are you coming home?"

"Soon." He replies.

"You said that last time. When is soon?"

"Maybe next week or next month I'm not too positive." He answers.

"Okay."

The conversation goes on for five more minutes before they have to hang up.

"I love you cuz," Tracy says.

"I love you too." He says.

They hang up and Tracy heads back into the kitchen. She sits down and scoot her chair back in.

"I'm sorry if I was rude but I only get five to ten minutes a couple times a month to talk to him." Tracy says.

"It's okay, we're not mad." Mia says.

They eat thanksgiving dinner together. After everyone finishes eating dinner, Ji serves us dessert. Antonio and Tracy go out to back garden to eat their pie.

They sit down on the bench and start to feed each other bites of pie. After they finish our pie and set their plates on the ground under the bench, she looks up at Antonio. He is laughing a little.

"Antonio what's so funny?" Tracy asks.

"Sorry sweetie but you have a whip cream mustache." He answers.

"I can blame that on you because you asked mentor to put extra whip cream on your pie." She reminds him.

"I know sweetie." He says.

He slowly regains his composure a few seconds later. Tracy is about to use the back of her sleeve to wipe the whip cream off her lip. Antonio takes hold of her right hand and pulls her close. Their lips brush against each others. A few seconds later they push away. They just smile at each other.

"Happy thanksgiving Tony," Tracy says.

"Happy thanksgiving my little angel fish," Antonio says.

They kissed again as the sun slowly starts to set. After their second kiss ends, they get up from the bench. They pick the plates up off the ground and walk back into the house. They go into the kitchen and put their plates in the sink. They walk to Tracy's room and stand in front of the door.

"Antonio, thanks for everything you said earlier after the battle." Tracy says.

"No problem sweetie," He says.

He kissed her good night and went to his room. Tracy walks inside her room, change into her pjs, and goes to bed thankful for having the best boyfriend ever.


	29. Another new ranger? part 1

Tracy in her room. She is wearing my training gear. The other day she found the friendship bracelet Ashley made for her in Kindergarden. She put it on for good luck. She heads outside for the usual morning training session.

"Hey," Antonio greets.

"Hey," Tracy says.

"Tracy I think you should spar with Kevin today." Jayden says

"I don't know Jayden." Kevin says.

"Kevin I know the real reason you don't want to spar with me." Tracy says.

"What's that?" He asks.

"You just don't want to lose to a girl." She answers.

The team exclaims in shock.

"Tracy, you feeling okay this morning?" Antonio asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Tracy says,

"Because you are acting like you're a little too confident in yourself." He answers.

"Haven't I always been this confident in my abilities before?" She asks.

"Not at first, Where is this sudden burst of confidence coming from anyway?" he asks.

"I'll explain later. So, Kevin, are we going to spar or what?" She says.

Kevin nods and hands her a sword. They walk to the sparing area, and start to spar. Their swords bang together as they block the others attacks. Kevin swings his sword at Tracy's feet and she does a back flip. She launches a counter attack, knock the sword from his hands and swing at his feet. He dodges and picks his sword off the ground. The match goes on for a few more minutes. Before Tracy finally manged to knock him to the ground. She walks over to Kevin and helps him back to his feet.

"Kevin, you ok?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, I guess you have gotten really good with the sword." he says.

"Was that a compliment?" Tracy asks.

"Yes," He replies.

"Thanks, did I really beat you or did you let me win?" She asks.

"Tracy, I didn't let you win. You beat me fair and square." Kevin answers.

"So, this means I beat Mr. Samurai code." She says with a smile on her face.

"Tracy, you're not going to do some crazy victory dance are you?" Antonio asks.

"Come on Antonio, I would never do something so childish. I'm not a five year old." She replies.

Antonio can tell she was thinking about it. Mike tells Tracy that her phone is playing 'True Friend' for the past ten minutes.

"Thanks Mike,I'll be there in a sec." Tracy says.

Mike tosses the phone towards her. He tosses it a little too hard and it goes over her head. Tracy leaps as high as she can. She catches the phone in her left hand, but lands in the bushes. Trac can hear my best friend's voice coming through the speaker on the phone.

"Tracy, what happened?" Ashley asks.

"My new friend Mike mistook my phone for a football. I landed in the bushes while making the save." Tracy answers.

"Is the phone ok?" she asks.

"Yes, and I'm ok too - thanks for asking." I tell her sarcastically.

"Sorry miss sarcasm, any who I was hoping that I could come and visit." She replies.

"That it isn't a very good idea."

"Why not?" she asks.

"Ashley, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Tracy, we promised that we would never keep secrets from each other." She reminds her.

"I know ash tree but..."

"Don't ash tree me, the real reason you won't tell me is that you don't trust me." she snaps.

"Ashley, I do trust you honest."

"Prove it and tell the secret." Ashley begs.

"Ashley, I'm sorry I just can't tell you."

"Well, I guess we are no longer friends." Ashley says.

"Ashley don't..." Tracy whispers.

A few seconds later the dial tone sounds.

"Hang up." Tracy says completing her statement.

She says a few swear words in Spanish and puts her phone back into her pocket. Then she gets out of the bush, dusts herself off and walks back over to the others .Antonio takes a few pieces of the bush out of her hair

"Tracy, are you ok?" Mike asks.

"Yes I'm fine, and Mike, my phone isn't a football." She snaps.

"Sorry about that. That was a great catch though." Mike says.

Tracy rolls her eyes at Mike's statement.

"Who called?" Antonio asks.

"Ashley," She answers.

"What did she want?" Kevin asks.

"She wanted to come visit." She answers.

"You told her that she couldn't, right? "You didn't tell her you're a ranger did you?" Kevin asks.

"I haven't told her that I'm a ranger, but I wish that I could." She answers.

"You know you can't do that. You have to keep it a secret from her in order to keep her safe." Jayden reminds her.

"I know that Jayden, but she is my best friend. I hate keeping secrets from her. We promised that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other." She tells him.

Tracy starts to play with the bracelet on her right wrist.

"What kind of bracelet is that anyway? It looks like it was made by a five-year-old." Mike says.

"It's the friendship bracelet Ashley gave to me in Kindergarden, which means it was made by a five-year-old." Tracy says.

"Wow it's still in one piece after all this time." Mike states.

"Yeah, that's because when she gave it to me it was too big and I kept it in a little box in the bottom of my jewelry box." She tells him.

"It fits like a glove now." Mike says.

"Yeah I guess I have changed a little bit over the years. Now I'm keeping secrets from my best friend. I don't blame her if she hates my guts." She says in a sad tone.

"Tracy, don't you think your overreacting just a bit?" Antonio asks.

"No, Antonio I'm not overreacting. She yelled at me then hung up the phone. I think that means she hates me." She answers.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you. She is just upset." Antonio reminds her.

"I know, but I don't like it when she is mad at me." She says.

"No one likes it when someone they care about is mad at them." Antonio says.

He gives her a soft hug. Meanwhile at Ashley's uncles Mateo's place deep in the western woods. Ashley tosses her phone onto the couch. Mateo hears his niece let out a frustrated grunt.

"Everything ok sweetie?" Mateo asks his niece.

"No, my best friend is keep a secret from me." Ashley answers.

"Well you can't really be mad at her. She might have a good reason for keeping the secret from you." He reminds her.

"True, but I really wish she would tell me." She says.

"Technically Ashley, you've been keeping a big secret from her as well." He says.

"I know Uncle Mateo, but you made me promise not to tell anyone that you've been training me to be a samurai." She says.

"I know Ash, but I think it's time that you tell your best friend what's going on. I would hate for you two to end your friendship all because of the samurai code of silence." He says.

Ashley goes over to her uncle and gives him a big hug.

"Thanks Uncle Mateo you're the best." She says with a smile.

"You're welcome, now go and talk to your best friend." He tells her.

Ashley release her uncle from her hug. He hands his niece a samuraizer and the Owl folding zord. Then she turns around and heads for the door. Back at the Shiba house the gap sensor goes off. JI tells the rangers that the nighlok is downtown at city hall. Antonio lets Tracy go from his hug.

"Tracy, if you're not up to this it is ok if you stay here." Antonio tells her.

Tracy tells him that she was going. She doesn't want to let everyone down. So the team morphs and runs off to city hall. When the rangers arrive at city hall they see another samurai ranger helping the people to safety.

"Wow., There is a white ranger now?" Mike asks.

"Looks like it Mike. The better question would be is who is the white ranger?" Kevin asks.

"We'll worry about our new ranger later. Right. Now let's deal with the nighlok." Jayden says.

The rangers agree with their leader and charge in towards the nighlok.


	30. Another new ranger? part 2

Ten minutes later the nighlok dries out and sneaks back through a gap. Then the other samurai rangers run up to the white ranger.

"Who are you?" Kevin asks.

"I'm a samurai ranger like you." the white ranger answers.

"We can see that but who are you under the helmet?" Tracy asks.

The white ranger demorphs. The rangers see a girl. She has beady midnight black eyes, silky, straight, neck-length hair is the color of an overcast sky, an hourglass build and ruddy skin. She stand in silence.

"Wait a sec, Ashley?" Tracy asks.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asks in shock.

"Come on how could I forget the name of my best friend." Tracy answers.

"Hold the phone, Tracy is that you?" the girl asks.

"Yup," Tracy answers.

Tracy demorphed too and stand in front of her best friend in silence still trying to figure out what exactly is happening. Then Ashley runs up to Tracy and gives her a bear hug.

"Ash-Tree it's good to see you too. Why are you squeezing the air out of my lungs? I thought you hate my guts." Tracy says as she gasps for air.

"T-dawg your my best friend and you're really hard to stay mad at anyway." Ashley replies as she squeezes her even tighter.

"Point taken but can you do be a huge favor?" Tracy asks.

"Sure T-dawg what is it?" She answers.

"Could you possibility loosen your hug up a bit. I kind of need to breathe at some point here." Tracy says.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes as she releases Tracy from her hug.

"Would like to meet the other samurai rangers?" Tracy asks.

"I'd like that." Ashley says with a smile.

Tracy turns around to face her fellow rangers. She nods to them and they all demorph.

"Ashley, this is Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia, and Antonio." Tracy says.

They all said hi and shake her hand. Jayden is the last one to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." Jayden says offering his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." She says.

"Tracy is she ok?" Jayden asks as he notices that Ashley is still shaking his hand.

"Yeah she's fine Jay, her brain just went into crush land that's all." Tracy answers.

Tracy takes a deep breath and whistles like a robin loudly into her ear.

"Jeez what was that for?" She snaps.

"One, I wanted to bring you back to earth. Second I thought you would like to know that you can stop shaking Jayden's hands now." Tracy says.

She apologizes to him.

"Anyway, Tracy I think we would talk more at the Shiba house." Jayden says.

"Good idea Jay." Antonio says.

Antonio walks up to me and pulls me aside to talk in private.

"So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks.

"If you mean the fact my best friend is crushing on your best friend." Tracy answers.

"That's it," He says.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" Mike asks.

"Yup," They state together.

Antonio and Tracy walk back to meet up with the group and the group heads back to the Shiba house. The eight rangers are sitting in the living room.

"Tracy, why didn't you tell us that Ashley was a ranger?" Kevin asks.

"In my defense I didn't even know I just found out the same way you did." Tracy answers.

"So I guess we both had a ranger secret huh?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I guess so, but I really wanted to tell you Ashley honest." Tracy says in an ashamed tone.

Ashley walks over to her best friend and places her hand on Tracy's shoulder.

"I know you did and I wanted to tell you that same thing too, "Ashley tells her.

"Really?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, but I couldn't because of the..." Ashley says.

"Samurai code of silence." The girls said together.

Then they chuckle.

"We're still a team right." Tracy says.

"The best team ever that no one can ever break us up." Ashley says.

"You got that right." Tracy says.

The girls did their secret hand shake they made up in second grade.

"Now that you two got that out of the way, Ashley can you please tell us how you became a samurai." Jayden says.

Ashley nods and tells the team her samurai origin story.

"So, your uncle Mateo was a samurai?" Tracy asks.

"Yup." Ashley answers.

"From what I saw on the battle field he was a really great fighter." Kevin says.

She thanks him for the compliment.

"I just have one more question." Mike says.

"What is it Mike?" the girls answered in unison.

"When did you two become friends?" he asks.

"We became friends on our first day of daycare." The girls answer.

"Are you two always going to do that?" Kevin asks.

"Do what?" the girls ask.

"The whole talking at the same time thing. It's starting to get a little annoying." Kevin answers.

"Sorry Kevin, force of habit." The girls say.

A few questions later the girls stop talking at the same time.

"I'm curious, do you guys have any embarrassing story about each other?" Antonio asks.

"Well there was this one time when Tracy was six and she..." Ashley says.

Tracy quickly covers her friend's mouth with her hand.

"They really don't want to hear about that." Tracy says laughing awkwardly.

Ashley licks her friend's hand, and a look of disgust appears on Tracy's face.

"Man Ash-tree Did you have to lick my hand? You've haven't changed one bit your the same gross person you were when we were kids. I mean gross in a good way." Tracy says as she wiped her friend's saliva back onto her shirt.

"Well neither have you T-dwag you just as funny as I remember, but can I tell them this story please." She begs.

"If I let you them that story. You'll have to let me tell them about that time we went to the beach when we were 12 and what happened with the huge hermit crab." Tracy threatens.

"I have to hear this." Mike says.

"Hey, you promised that you would never tell anyone about that." She reminds her.

"Well, you promised me the same thing about that story your about to tell them." Tracy tells her.

"Touché." Ashley says.

"Can we hear those stories please?" Mike asks.

"Sorry, Mike, we promised each other that we would keep those stories between us." Ashley says.

"Aw man, I really wanted to know what happened." Mike whines.

"Our friendship code right ash-tree?" Tracy asks.

"Right T-dawg" Ashley says.

Jayden can tell that the girls really had a strong bond - of trust and loyalty between them.

"What exactly is contained in your friendship code." Kevin asks.

"The code says that they promised to always have each others back, to be honest with each other, to keep each other's secrets, and to never keep secrets from each other." Tracy says.

"Aren't the last to parts of your friendship code sort of the same thing?" Mike asks.

Tracy tries to explain it to him. Then the gap sensor goes off again. Ji tells the team that the nighlok is at the park at harbor village. The eight samurai jog out of the room to face the nighlok again. After the battle the rangers are about to start a game a shoot and ladders with their zords.

"Hey Ashley, wanna play?" Tracy asks her best friend.

"No way, you'll probably just cheat again like when we played slap jack when we were kids." Ashley answers.

"I never cheated." Tracy says.

"Yes you did, You always made me laugh." Ashley says.

"How is that considered cheating?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know, but in some rule book somewhere it's considered cheating." Ashley answers.

"Whatever you say ash-tree. So, you playing or not?" Tracy asks again.

Ashley nods and joins the group.

"Having another ranger around is sure going to help in saving the city." Jayden says.


	31. Samurai ranger time and fire together!

The rangers have to practice inside this morning because it is raining. The rangers are standing outside the dojo watching Tracy and Ashley practicing together. They watch the girls moved together in one fluid motion like they are joined at the hip.

"Wow, they do make a good team." Kevin says.

"I wonder how well they fight together." Mike says.

"There is one way to find out. Hey Tracy, Ashley, how does a sparring match sound to you guys?" Jayden asks as he walks in the room.

The girls turn around to face him.

"Do you mean we spar each other or as a team?" Tracy asks.

"I was thinking as a team." Jayden answers.

"Sounds like fun but who are we going to spar against?" Ashley asks.

"I was thinking Antonio and I." Jayden answers.

"I don't know." Ashley says.

"Come on Ash-tree I know the real reason you think this is a bad idea." Tracy says.

"Really?" Ashley asks her friend.

"Yeah you just don't want to spar your crush." Tracy answers.

"That's not the reason." Ashley snaps as she starts to blush slightly.

"Then why are you starting to turn into the red ranger?" Tracy asks.

"Can we just drop it and get back to work." she says.

"Good idea." Jayden says.

Antonio walks into the room. Then he hands Antonio a sword and they go into the middle of the room. Then the four get into their ready stance and a few seconds later the match starts. The boys launch the first attack. The girls dodge with grace and launch a counter attack.

The boys block the girls attack. A few seconds later the girls wink at each other. Tracy backs away and Ashley swings her sword at Jayden's feet. Jayden does a back flip. Tracy flips to the side and ,as he lands, Tracy is standing right in front of him. She hits him in the back of his legs with her sword knocking him to the ground. Jayden looks up at her and sets his sword down in defeat. Ashley makes Antonio do the same thing with some of the moves her Uncle Mateo taught her. Tracy helps Jayden to his feet and Ashley helps Antonio.

"Wow, you guys do make a great team." Antonio compliments.

The girls thank him. They all go their swords away. Antonio takes a hold of Tracy's right hand and quietly leads her out of the room.

"Antonio, what are you doing?"Tracy asks.

"Just watch." He answers.

Back in the dojo Ashley and Jayden notices that their friends are gone.

"Ashley, can I ask you something?" Jayden asks as he turns to his left.

"Sure what is it?" Ashley answers.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asks.

"What kind of feelings?" She answers.

"You know the feelings that I have for you." He says.

"Wait, are you saying that you like me?" Ashley says.

Jayden nods as he moves closer.

"What will happen if I say that I liked you too?" She says.

Then Jayden leans in even closer and kisses her. In the doorway the other rangers watch as Jayden and Ashley finally become more than just friends.

"Antonio, how did you know that was going to happen?" Tracy asks.

"Because Jayden told me yesterday that he was going to ask her out." Antonio answers.

"Well it's about time they admitted that they liked each other." Mike says.

"I know, and they do make a cute couple." Emily adds.

"Hold up, what about me and Antonio." Tracy says.

"You guys are a cute couple too." Emily says.

"Tracy, you aren't jealous are you?" Mike asks.

"No, I'm happy for her really." Tracy answers.

Antonio tells the gang that they should leave so they could have some privacy. They nod and walk to the kitchen. Back in the dojo Jayden backs away to let Ashley get a grasp on what just happened.

"Well that answers that question." She says.

"Well my next question will be easy. Ashley would you like to go out with me Friday night?" He asks.

"I would love to." She answers.

"Great so it's a date." he says with a smile.

Then they turn around to leave the dojo. Jayden laces his fingers between Ashley's. Ashley smiles and lets things play out like they should. Jayden is happy that Ashley is happy so they walk to the kitchen.


	32. helping a new four legged friend

Tracy and Antonio are on our way back home from the ice cream shop. He ordered a scoop of pistachio and she ordered a scoop of double chocolate chip ice cream dipped in chocolate sauce and covered in chocolate sprinkles.

"Tracy, aren't you hungry? you haven't touched your ice cream." He reminds her.

Tracy looks down and notices that her cone is starting to melt.

"I guess not." She says.

"Tracy, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing wrong Tony I'm fine really." She answers.

"Tracy, are you still jealous about Ashley and Jayden becoming a couple?" He asks.

"No, Tony could please stop using that word. I'm not jealous." She says.

She starts to clench her fist. A few seconds later she destroys her cone. He remind her that she destroyed a practice dummy this morning during training. Now she destroyed her ice cream cone. The only reason why she is that she's jealous.

"If I admit it, will you stop using that word?" She says.

"You know you are even cuter when you're jealous." He tells her.

"Tony, for the last time I'm not jealous." She snaps.

He hands her a napkin and she cleans her hand off. Then she throws away the napkins and what is left of the cone. He asks her what's wrong.

"I just miss her that's all. Since she and Jayden become a couple we never hang out anymore. We haven't seen each other in over four years and as soon as we get a chance to catch up and talk about the good old days, she'd rather hang out with Jayden instead of me." She answers.

She looks down at the ground. He walks over to her and put his arm around her.

"Tracy listen, Jayden may be her boyfriend but you're her best friend." He reminds her.

"Which means what exactly?" She asks.

"That there are plenty of things you two can to together that she can't do with Jayden." He answers.

"Examples." She hints.

"I can't think of any off hand but I know Ashley will be able to. Why don't we head home so she can tell you what I mean." He says.

"That's if she isn't already hanging out with Jayden." She says.

* * *

><p>Jayden and Ashley walk inside the house Antonio is standing in the doorway to the living room. The look in the room and see Tracy sitting on a chair going through an old photo album. She looks really sad.<p>

"Hey Antonio, what wrong with Tracy?" Ashley asks.

"She feels like you have forgotten her since you and Jayden become a couple." Antonio answers.

"I could never forget her. I was just so happy that I had a boyfriend." Ashley says.

"Well you really can't blame her for feeling that way Ash. I mean you two really haven't hung out at all since you got here." Jayden says.

"What are you talking about Jay? We train together all the time." She says.

"True, but I don't think that is the best friend time Tracy really wanted." Antonio says.

"You're right Jay, but what am I supposed to do?" She asks.

"How about you go talk to her." Jayden suggests.

Ashley nods and lets go of his hand. She walks into the living room. Tracy looks to her left and sees her best friend.

"Hey, Tracy can I join you in the trip down memory lane?" Ashley asks.

"Sure." She answers.

She gets out of her chair and walks over to the table. She sets the photo album on it and sits down on the floor. I walk over to her and sit down next to her. The first picture on the page is of us in kindergarten at the school end festival.

"Aw look how cute I was back then." Ashley says.

"Excuse me I was cute too." Tracy snaps.

"T-dwag, I was kidding." Ashley says.

"I wish we could go back to that time. That way we would still believe that boys had cooties." Tracy jokes.

"Tracy, boys aren't all that bad." Ashley reminds her.

"Yeah I guess not, but it seems you like hanging out with a boy more than boring old me." She says.

"Tracy, Jayden and I may be boyfriend and girlfriend but you are my best friend which means that we have a bond that can never be broken - no matter what." Ashley says.

"I know that Ash-tree, but we never hang out anymore." Tracy says.

"I know. I'm sorry, but you know there are a lot of things that I can do with you that I can't with Jayden." Ashley says.

"Antonio said the same thing to me earlier, but he couldn't think of any examples." She says.

"Well I can. I can't talk about Jayden or about how the date went with him." Ashley says.

"Well you could, but it would be really weird." She jokes.

"True, and I can't raid his closest to find a really cute t-shirt." Ashley says.

"You could try, but he probably doesn't have anything in your size." She jokes.

Ashley laughs at her joke and after a few seconds she regain her composure.

"Hey T-dwag, Can you teach Jayden something?" Ashley asks.

"That depends on what you want me to teach him." she answers.

"How about how to tell a good joke." Ashley says.

"I'll give it my best shot but I'm not going to promise you anything. Hey do you remember this?" Tracy answers as she points to another photo.

"Yeah, I do. If I remember correctly, you knocked me into the pool in your one girl stampede for the cake." Ashley says.

"I didn't knock you into the pool you knocked me." she argues.

"Whatever you say, but that still was a great birthday party." Ashley says.

"No argument there and the cake was great too." Tracy says in agreement.

Jayden and Antonio are standing in the hallway outside the living room. They watch the girls laughing and smiling while they're going through the photo album on the table.

"It looks like they worked things out." Jayden says.

"Seems that way Jay." Antonio says.

"Hey girls, can we come in?" Jayden asks.

The girls turn around to face the boys. The girls say sure The boys chuckle as they enter the room and sit down behind their girlfriends.

"Tracy what's in the album anyway?" Antonio asks.

"Just photos of me and Ashley when we used to be cute." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, that's not true. We still are cute." Ashley says as she gives her friend a friendly shove.

"I know Ash-tree I was just kidding." Tracy says.

Tracy turns the page and the next two pages are filled with pictures of Tracy at her Quinceañera.

"Tracy that was one great party. You got so many presents." Ashley says.

"I know Ash-tree but the point of a Quinceañera isn't getting a ton of gifts." Tracy reminds her.

"What is a Quinceañera anyway?" Jayden asks.

"Can I answer this one my little angel fish?" Antonio asks.

"Sure thing my golden knight go ahead." Tracy answers.

"A Quinceañera is a Mexican celebration of a girl's 15th birthday, marking her passage from childhood to adulthood." Antonio answers.

"Wait so you had a Quinceañera and a sweet 16 party?" Jayden asks.

"Yup, just one of perks of having a family with Latin American heritage I guess." Tracy answers.

"So after your Quinceañera you're an adult?" Jayden asks.

"Yup," Tracy answers.

"Tracy, I'm really sorry about how I've been acting the past few days." Ashley apologies.

"It's ok. I understand. I mean were not kids anymore. Boys make us act crazy." Tracy says.

"True, but how about tomorrow you and I hit the mall." Ashley says.

"You mean it. Just the two of us?" Tracy asks.

"Yup, just like old times and I promise I won't change the plans." Ashley answers.

Then she spits into her hand. "Tracy says that they don't have to spit swear on it. She believes her. Ashley reminds her that it's their thing.

"I know, but I remember the last time we did this." Tracy says.

"What happened?" Antonio asks.

"I got a cold afterwards thank you very much." Tracy answers.

"I didn't even know I had a cold." Ashley protests.

"True but do we really have to do this?" Tracy whines.

Ashley nods and gives her friend a smirk. Tracy reluctantly spits into her hand. Then the girls shake hands, sealing the deal. she wipes the spit onto her friends shoulder/

"Remind me again why we stopped doing the pinky swear?" Tracy asks.

"We thought that this was cooler." Ashley answers.

Then Tracy hears the sound of a puppy wimpering. Tracy gets up quickly. Antonio asks her what's wrong. Tracy says that she heard a puppy outside.

"How did it even get inside the yard?" Antonio asks.

"That would be our doing. Jayden and I forgot to close the gate when we came in." Ashley answers.

======The Silver Samurai ======

Tracy goes to check on the puppy. Tracy walks outside and the gold and white puppy limps up to her. Then Tracy looks into its eyes and they say please help me. Tracy bends down to be at the puppy's level. Tracy notices it's covered in cuts that appear to be caused by a whip. The poor things looks exhausted too. Tracy starts to gently pet the top of the puppy's head. The puppy finds the strength to wag it tail. A few seconds later it collapses in a heap, landing on her feet.

_How could anyone be so cruel to such a poor defenseless creature?_ Tracy thought.

Tracy takes off her jacket and carefully picks up the poor creature, wrapping it up. She slowly gets to her feet and carries the puppy into the house. Tracy walks back into the living room and sets the puppy down on the chair. Ashley and the boys walk over to her.

"What breed of dog is that anyway?" Jayden asks,

"It's a Shiba Inu." Tracy answers.

"How did you know that?" Antonio asks.

"I worked a paid internship at a veterinarian hospital during my senior year of high school, remember. We can talk later. Right now this little girl needs some help. Ashley could you go to my room and bring back my veterinarian bag." she says.

Ashley nods and Antonio says he'll get some water. A few minutes later Antonio and Ashley return. Antonio brings two bowl of water - one for cleaning the puppy wounds the other for the puppy to drink. Tracy gets to work while she cleans the puppy's injures it doesn't even flinch once.

"Wow, you are on brave little girl aren't ya." Tracy says to the puppy.

She wraps up the puppy's left front leg and around her chest as well. Tracy picks up the other bowl of water and sets in front of the puppy. The puppy quickly laps up the water.

"Tracy, is she going to be ok?" Ashley asks.

"I think so but she needs to rest." Tracy answers.

"I wonder why she decided to show up here." Jayden says.

"I don't know Jayden just a fluke." Tracy says.

"That's not it Tracy." Ji says, as he enters the room.

Everyone looks over at him with a look of confusion on their faces. Ji walks over to the puppy and starts to pet her.

"This little girl knew that you would help her." JI explains

. "How did she know that?" Tracy asks.

"You've heard the animals can sense when someone has a caring heart." Ji says.

"Well yeah but you think the she walked all the way here. Just because she knew that someone here would help her?" Tracy asks.

"It seems that way." Ji says.

"What do we do now Ji?" Tracy asks.

"We have plenty of room for her to stay here until she recovers." he answers.

"Tracy, is there anything we can do to help?" Antonio asks.

"We know that she is able to drink, so could you go to the store and get some wet dog food." Tracy says.

"Sure be back soon." Antonio says, as he leaves the room.

Ashley leaves the room and comes back with a blanket. Tracy picks up the puppy gently and Ashley wraps her up in the blanket. Jayden picks up the bowls and heads to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Jayden walks into the kitchen and place one of the bowl in the sink and refill the other one with some fresh water.<p>

"Jayden what's going on out there?" Mike asks.

"We just have a new four legged guest." Jayden answers as he turns back around.

"What kind of four legged guest?" Mike asks.

"The kind with a wet nose and barks." Jayden says.

"A puppy really?" Emily asks excitedly.

"Yes, Em." He replies with a small smile.

"Can we go see it?" she asks.

"Maybe in a bit. She needs to rest." He tells her.

"Wait was it hurt?" Emily asks.

He answers her question with a simple nod.

"Did Tracy find it on the way back home for her date with Antonio?" Kevin asks.

"No, Kev, it just showed up at our door step." Jayden answers.

"Really how come?" Kevin asks.

"According to Ji she knew that someone here would help her." Jayden replies.

A few minutes later Tracy and Ashley walk in the room. Tracy is carrying the puppy in her arms wrapped into a blanket. Emily asks Tracy if this our new guest. She nods. Tracy sits down at the table and uncovers the puppy so that everyone can see her.

"Wow, she is so cute." Emily says.

Kevin walks over and tries to pet the puppy. The puppy growls slightly as Kevin's hand comes closer to her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asks.

"Well Kev, animals can sense fear." Tracy answers.

"I'm not scared if a little puppy." Kevin argues.

"OK whatever you say Kev." Tracy says.

"How long is she staying here?" Emily asks.

"Just until she is back on her paws." Tracy answers.

"Any idea how long that will be?" Mia asks.

"No idea. I'm not a veterinarian." Tracy says.

"One more question. What kind of dog is that anyway." Mike asks.

"It's a Shiba Inu, Mike." Tracy answers for the second time.

"Never heard of that breed before." Mike says.

Tracy says that she'll become a alert, confident, courageous, and bold. Loving, kind, and brave dog. She has tremendous endurance. She likes to be indoors and she easily bonds to her handler. She has many talents like tracking, watchdog, guarding, agility and performing tricks. Mike asks her if she is like some kind of dog encyclopedia.

" No Mike, I learned a lot during my internship at the veterinarian hospital." Tracy answers.

"Well we could use a guard dog." Jayden says.

"Does that mean we can keep her?" Emily asks.

"Yes, Em." Jayden answers.

"Well, little girl, I guess you're part of the family now too." Tracy says looking down at the puppy.

"That means she needs a name." Emily says.

"True Em, what should we name her?" Mia asks.

Antonio enters the room carrying three bags filled with dog food.

"I think it's only fair that Tracy gets to pick the name. Considering she is the one who helped this little girl." He says.

"I couldn't agree more." Jayden says.

"So Tracy what are you going to call her?" Emily asks.

"I don't know Emily." She answers.

Tracy sits in silence deep in thought trying to come up with the perfect name.

"Got anything yet?" Mike asks.

"Mike don't rush me. This is important. Her name has to reflect her personality perfectly." Tracy says.

A few minutes later Tracy has that look on her face like a light bulb just went off.

"I have the perfect name." She says.

"What is it?" Antonio asks.

"Luna." She answers.

"Sounds good to me." Antonio says.

"Now for the real test." Tracy says.

Tracy slowly brings the puppy up to her cheek.

"What do you think Luna?" she asks the puppy.

The puppy starts to wag her tail and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Luna it is." Tracy says.

Antonio sets the bags on the counter and walks over to Tracy. He welcomes Luna to the family. A few seconds he watches the puppy slowly drift to sleep in Tracy's arms.


	33. Girls' day out

Ashley is so happy because today Tracy and her are going to the mall. She walks into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Jayden walks over to her and gives her a good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too Jay." Ashley says.

"When are you and Tracy going to head to the mall?" He asks.

"Soon so, is Tracy even awake yet?" She says.

"Nope, if anything, she is completely comatose in the recovery room." He answers.

"Did she stay up all night taking take of Luna?" She asks.

"Not all night just till 2 A.M." He answers.

"That's sure sounds like T-dawg." She says.

"Yeah, when she starts something she'll finish it no matter what." He says.

Then Antonio walks in the room.

"Hey Antonio," Ashley greets.

"Hey Ash." Antonio greets back.

"Did you just come from the recovery room?" She asks.

"Yup, and my little angel fish is out like a light." He says with a smile on his face.

"You didn't try to wake her up buddy?" Jayden asks.

"I did but all she did was mumble to me a few words in Spanish. Then she swatted away my hand." He answers.

_That sounds like T-dwag too especially, when you try to wake her up in the morning._ Ashley thought.

Then Antonio walks over to the cupboard and gets down two little bowls. He gets a can of wet dog food down from the other cupboard. He fills one bowl with the dog food and the other with some water.

"I guess that breakfast is for Tracy?" Jayden jokes.

Ashley starts to laugh at his joke.

"Jay, that wasn't a very funny joke." Antonio says.

"Well she thought it was funny." Jayden says as he points over toward his girlfriend.

"I know but she is your girlfriend." Antonio says.

"I know but you can't blame her for laughing. I mean the girl knows when something is funny when she hears it." Jayden says.

"That true." Antonio says in agreement.

Then he walks over to the fridge. He opens it and takes out a pitcher of OJ and closes the door. He walks to the cupboard next to the sink and sets the pitcher on the counter. Then he takes out a glass and fills it with the OJ. He puts the OJ back in the fridge. He goes over to the table and takes grabs a muffin from the basket on the table. He goes back over to the counter and sets the muffin down next to the glass of OJ. He gets tray out and puts everything onto it.

"Do you really think food is going to wake her up?" Jayden asks.

"Probably not, but it's worth a shot." Antonio answers.

He leaves the room and heads back to the recovery room. Antonio walks into the recovery room Luna walks up to him wagging her tail. He figures that she sees the food. He walk over to his girlfriend and sets the tray on the floor. He gives Luna her breakfast and she starts to eat the food as soon as the bowl hits the floor.

"At least she has her appetite back." He says.

Antonio turns around and try to wake Tracy up again.

"Hey, my little angel fish, time to get up. I brought you some breakfast." He whispers in her ear.

Antonio notices her eyes are opening slowly.

"What did you bring me?" She asks in a groggy tone.

"Just a blueberry muffin and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice." He answers.

"Aw no scrambled eggs drowned in cheese?" She asks/ whines.

"Sorry my little angel fish there wasn't enough time this morning." He answers.

"I guess I'll survive." She says.

Tracy slowly gets to her feet and stretches her sore muscles.

"What time is it anyway?" She asks.

"Ten o clock. Why?" Antonio answers as he hands her the muffin.

"Wow I slept through morning practice. I'm going to be in trouble aren't I?" She asks.

"Not today my little angel fish. Mentor gave us the day off." He tells her.

"That's good so where's ash-tree?" Tracy asks as she takes a bit of the muffin.

"She's in the kitchen waiting for you." He answers.

A light bulb goes off inside Tracy's head. Then she starts to choke on the bit of muffin.

"Dang it! Ashley and I planned to go to the mall today I completely forgot." She says.

"Relax, angel, Ashley isn't mad at you." He says.

"She's not?" She asks.

"Yes, she knew you that you'd stay up late taking care of Luna." He answers.

"That's why she's my best friend." She says with a smile.

A few minutes later, Tracy finishes the muffin and the glass of OJ. She sets the glass back on the tray.

"It looks like Luna is feeling better?" He asks.

"Sure looks that way my golden knight considering that she couldn't even stand up or even walk yesterday." She says.

She bends down and pets Luna. Luna wags her tail happily. Then she jumps up and knocks Tracy to the floor. She starts to lick her face. Tracy tells Luna to stop. A few minutes later Ashley and Jayden walk into the room. They notice Tracy on floor being kissed to death by Luna.

"Antonio aren't you going to tell Luna to stop?" He asks.

"I will in the minute." Antonio answers.

"Why won't you tell her to stop now?" Ashley asks.

"It's simple ash-tree my golden knight wants to hear me laugh." Tracy answers through the laughter.

Two minutes later Antonio tells Luna to stop and she gets off Tracy. She walks over to Jayden and sits down next to his feet. He helps Tracy back to her feet.

"So, t-dawg, now that your awake. Do you think that we could head to the mall soon?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah I just have to go change and we can leave." Tracy says.

"That works for me just don't take too long." Ashley says.

"Don't worry ash-tree I won't. I promise." Tracy says as she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>Tracy walks back to the recovery room two minutes later. She is in her favorite outfit and pair of blue jeans with butterflies painted on the up part of the right thigh and a t-shirt that says 'Give me the chocolate and no one gets hurt.'<p>

"T-dawg I think you forgot something." Ashley says.

Luna walks out of the room and comes back with Tracy's purse in her mouth.

"Thank you Luna." Tracy says.

Tracy take her purse out of Luna's mouth. Then Luna walks back to her spot next to Jayden's feet. Tracy is surprised that there weren't and teeth marks or drool on the handle.

"Now that you have your purse, we can get going." Ashley says.

"Right, but what about you Ash-tree don't you need your purse?" Tracy asks.

"I'll be right back." She says.

Ashley leaves the room quickly and trips over her own feet.

"Nice one ash-tree what else do you do for an encore?" Tracy jokes.

"I meant to do that." She says.

"Sure you did." Tracy says.

Tracy smiles and shake her head. She walks over and help her up. Ashley thanks her and slowly exits the room.

"Well Jayden it looks like Ashley still can't help doing something stupid when you are around." Tracy says.

"Yeah, but I thinks it's kind of cute when she does those things." Jayden says.

"At least I never did anything like that." Tracy says.

"True, but you really didn't do a good job hiding the fact you were crushing on Antonio from everyone." Jayden reminds her.

"You got me there Jayden," Tracy says.

A few minutes later Ashley comes back with her purse on her shoulder.

"Hey ash-tree what took you so long? Did you get lost or something?" Tracy jokes.

"Ha ha t-dawg very funny, can we just get going now? I heard there is a huge sale at Claire's." Ashley says.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go." Tracy says excitedly.

Tracy walks up to her and say good-bye to the guys.

"Have fun you two." Jayden says.

"Don't worry we will." They say.

* * *

><p>After the girls do a little shopping at Claire's they decide to go to Deb. Ashley notices the sale sign in the store window.<p>

"It's like every store is having a sale today." She says.

"I know, isn't it great?" Tracy says happily.

They girls go inside. A sales person walks up to them. She has hooded blue eyes. Her silky, straight, very short hair is the color of fine gold, and is worn in a complex style. She is tall and has a thin build. Her skin is ruddy

"Hello girls," The sales person says.

"Hi," the girls say back.

"We are having a sale today. If you spend $100 you get a free pair of shoes." The sales person informs the girls.

"Thank you for the information. We'll keep that in mind." Ashley says politely.

"Well I'll let you girls do some shopping." the sales person says as she walks away.

Tracy and Ashley pick out a few dresses that catch their eye and goes to try them on. Ashley went into the dressing room first. She comes out of the dressing room in a sequin ombre teal party dress with flyaway skirt.

"What do you think?" Ashley asks.

"I love it." Tracy says.

"Really?" Ashley asks.

"Yes" Tracy answers.

Ashley walks over to the mirror to see for herself. "It is pretty, but." Ashley says.

"What's wrong ash-tree?" Tracy asks.

"Nothing t-dawg, I'm just going to try on the other dresses now." Ashley answers.

She turns around and walks back to the dressing room. Ashley comes back out a few minutes later in a beaded sequin coral party dress with a multi- tiered skirt.

"I love this one too." Tracy says.

"You're not making it easy to pick what dress to get." Ashley tells her friend.

"I know, I'm sorry but both dresses look so great on you." Tracy says.

"Thanks" Ashley says.

Ashley also tries on a red strapless lace bodice party dress with a tiered skirt. Tracy likes that one too, so Ashley still has no idea which dress to buy. She suggests that it's Tracy's turn to try on her dresses. Tracy goes into the dressing room and comes out a few minutes later in a strapless gold ombre party dress with a high low skirt.

"You know just because Antonio wears gold doesn't mean you have to wear it too." Ashley says.

"I know but I like the color too." Tracy says.

"True, but I bet he'd love to see you in that dress though." Ashley says.

"Cool, but I still want to try on the other dresses." Tracy says.

Tracy goes back in the dressing room and comes out in a strapless pink sequin short party dress with a cascade ruffled skirt. "Hey Tracy, pink looks good on you too." Ashley compliments.

"Thanks ash-tree." Tracy says accepting her friend's compliment.

Tracy walks over to the mirror and sees her reflection.

_I still like the gold one better._ Tracy thought.

Tracy walks back over to the dressing room and changes into her last dress. Tracy comes out in a silver strapless sequin homecoming dress with a satin bow.

"That one is really pretty." Ashley says.

Tracy thanks her for what she just said. She tells her that she is planning on buying the gold dress.

"You know, could get both dresses - the gold one and the one you have on." Ashley suggests.

"Which one to you think Antonio would like to see on me more?" Tracy says.

"The gold one, but this looks good on you too." Ashley says.

"Ok ash-tree you win I'll get both." Tracy says.

After Tracy changes back into her original outfit the girls go over to pick out a new pair of shoes. Ashley finds a pair of black dressy high heels with rhinestone details. Tracy finds a pair a gold glitter high heels with round toes and small platforms. After the girls try on the shoes they put the shoes back inside their boxes. They pick up their dresses and walk to the register to check out. Both girls have spent enough to get their shoes for free so they pay for their dresses and leave the store.

===== The Silver Samurai====

The girls do a little more shopping at the other stores in the mall. Then they stop at the food court to grab some lunch at McDonald's. Tracy orders a double cheese burger meal. Ashley orders a premium grilled chicken sandwich meal. The girls pay for their lunch and wait a few minutes for it to be prepared. After they pick up their lunch they walk over to a table. The girls set their food down on the table and everything they bought on the chairs next to them. Then they sit down and eat their lunch.

"This was so much fun." Ashley says.

"Yeah, I know, I hope we get another day off so we can do this again." Tracy says agreeing with her friend.

She takes a bite of her sandwich. Ashley swallows what is in her mouth before she speaks again.

"How about next time we do this we invite Mia and Emily come along too?" Ashley asks.

"Sure that would make it even more fun." Tracy answers.

She takes another bite of her lunch. After the girls finish eating lunch they go throw away their trash. They go back over to the table, pick up their things, and start to head back to the Shiba house. The girls enter the house with their bags, and Luna runs up to Tracy. She jumps up and Tracy falls to the floor. Her bags fly out of her hands as she hits the floor. Luna starts to give Tracy kisses.

"Aw, looks like someone missed you." Ashley says.

"Yeah Ashley I think I got that." Tracy says, as she picks up Luna and puts her down next to her on the floor.

Tracy starts to sit up and Luna climbs into her lap. She to pet her little puppy. Ashley sets her bags on the table in the living room and helps Tracy by picking her bags up off of the floor.

"Thanks ash-tree." Tracy says as she continues to pet Luna.

"No prob." Ashley says.

Then the other rangers walk into the room.

"Dang, did you girls empty out the mall?" Mike says as he notices the big pile of bags on the table.

"No Mike we didn't empty out the mall. There were just a lot of good sales." Ashley says.

"Including that one store that sales pet toys." Tracy says.

Tracy looks down at Luna and sees the puppy eyes light up and her tail starts to wag with excitement.

"Ashley can you get the gift I got for Luna please." Tracy says.

"Sure thing T-dawg." Ashley says.

She reaches into the bag that reads Petactuliar Pet toy shop. Ashley squeaks the toy as she brings it out of the bag slowly.

"Ashley stop being mean to Luna and just show her the toy already." Tracy snaps.

Ashley nods. Then everyone sees the pink sword that looks just like the one they used for training but in dog toy form.

"Did you have to buy a toy that was samurai related?" Kevin asks.

"No Kev, I was just going through the store and found that toy. I thought that Luna would like it." Tracy says.

Luna gets off of Tracy's lap and goes over to Ashley. Luna starts jumping and barking with excitement telling Ashley to give her the toy.

"Ashley give the poor thing her toy already." Tracy snaps.

Ashley nods and gives Luna her toy. The puppy jumps up and snatches the toy form Ashley's hand. Then she starts to let out a playing growl as she bites into to it. Then she starts to shake it back and forth in her mouth.

"Well it looks like she likes it." Emily says.

"I hate to see what she would do if she hated it." Mike says.

"Yeah me too Mike" Tracy says.

"So what else did you guys get at the mall anyway?" Emily asks.

"We got a new pair of shoes, a few new dresses, and a few other things." The girls answer.

"New dresses! Can we see them?" Emily asks.

"You might have to wait until our boyfriends ask us on a date." They answer.

"I have to wait that long." Emily whines.

"Yup, sorry Em." The girls say.

"It's ok I can wait." Emily says.

A few seconds later the gap sensor goes off. Ashley and Tracy groan as they hear it.

"Man we were having such a great day." Tracy whines.

"Yeah, I know" Ashley says.

==== The Silver Samurai ====

They go put their things away in their rooms. Then they join the other rangers back in the living room. Jayden unrolls the map and everyone sees where the attack is.

"I guess it back to saving the city." Tracy says.

"Yes, it's at the marina. Come rangers let's go." Jayden says.

Then the rangers rush off to battle the nighlok. The rangers arrive at the marina. The battle goes well until the nighlok fires its laser towards Ashley.

"Ashley look out!" Tracy yells.

Tracy runs over to her best friend and pushes her out of the way. The blast sends her flying. Ashley runs over to the water's edge. She hears a loud splash as Tracy hits the water she demorphs. She watches Tracy sink under the waves.

Meanwhile, under the water, Tracy tries to swim back up to the surface. She can't so, she looks down at her left ankle and sees a large thick piece of seaweed tangled around it. (Tracy had been on the swim team in middle school so she learned how to hold her breath for a long period of time.) She knows that she is going to run out of air soon so she tries her best to untie her ankle. The seaweed is tangled tighter than she thinks and she is unable to untie it. She tries to call for her sword butfails. She doesn"t panic and remains calm because she knew that her friends would help her.

Back at the surface the nighlok dries out faster than usual. Ashley didn't mind because she knows that her best friend is in trouble. The other rangers demorph and run to the water's edge.

"Guys we have to help Tracy." Ashley says.

"She's right. Tracy has been under for a long time." Kevin adds.

Antonio is tired of standing around and dives into the water. Ashley wants to help him and is about to dive in too, but Jayden stops her. He tells her that Antonio can handle it. Ashley nods and prays that he can get to Tracy before it's too late.

Meanwhile under the waves, Tracy is slowly running out of air. She knows it because everything starts to get blurry. A few seconds later she sees a blurry bulb coming towards her. Antonio gets closer, he notices the seaweed around her ankle. He summons his blades and quickly but carefully cuts through the seaweed. After Tracy is free she starts to float back up to the surface. Antonio swims back up behind her.

The other rangers watch as Tracy's head comes out of the water. Tracy gasps for air and coughs some of the salt water out of her lungs. Antonio surfaces a few seconds later.

"Tracy are you ok?" Antonio asks.

Tracy nods and they swim over to the others. Kevin helps them out of the water. Mia draws a symbol and some towels appear. She walks over to them and hands him a towel. He wraps the towel around her. Antonio uses the other towel to dry himself off. He picks Tracy up and carries her bridle style.

"Tracy, you scared us pretty good." Antonio says.

"I'm sorry, Tony, really." Tracy says.

"I know you are angel." he says.

"Hey, Tracy weren't you on the swim team in high school?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, ash-tree I was, but in my defense I was a little tied up. Antonio, I'm fine. I can walk you know." Tracy says.

"I know, but this will be a faster way to get you home." He says.

"Antonio, thanks for saving me." Tracy says.

"You're welcome my little angel fish." Antonio says.

Then she coughs up a bit more of the salt water from her lungs. Antonio tells her to take it easy and she nods. They head back to the house.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Around nine thirty P.M. Antonio is sitting on his bed in a pair of gold sweat pants and white t-shirt. He hears someone knock on his door.

"Hey, Tony can I come in?" Tracy asks.

"Sure," Antonio answers.

Tracy walks in the room in her Pj's. She notices that he is still upset about what happened at the marina. She goes over to the bed and sits down next to him.

"Antonio, are you ok?" Tracy asks.

"No I'm not my little angel fish. I was so afraid that I might have lost you today." Antonio answers.

Tracy gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Trust me Antonio it's going to take a lot more than a little bit of salt water to stop us from being together." Tracy says.

Antonio picks her up and sets her in his laps. He warps his arm around her and Tracy snuggles up to him.

"I know that my little angel fish. I don't want to lose you." Antonio says.

"Why is that my golden knight?" Tracy asks.

"Because you mean so much to me and I never want to let you go." Antonio answers.

Tracy turns around and runs her fingers through his hair and leans in. Antonio leans in as well and their lips meet. The kiss only confirms their feelings for each other. They back away from each other and look into each other's eyes and smile.

"If I asked you to kiss me again would you?" Tracy asks.

"That depends, are you asking?" Antonio replies.

Tracy nods. Then Antonio cups her cheeks with his hands and kisses her again. After their second kiss ends Tracy gets out of his lap. Antonio doesn't want her to leave. He pulls her gently back into his lap and hugs her a little tighter.

"You don't have to leave you know." Antonio says.

"Actually my golden knight I do it's getting late." Tracy reminds him. "

You could just stay the night." Antonio says.

"I don't know Tony we might get in trouble." Tracy says.

"We won't my little angel fish." Antonio says.

Tracy looks over at the alarm clock and it reads 9:55.

"I guess I could stay." Tracy says.

Two minutes later Antonio lets he girlfriend go. He walks over to the door and closes it. Tracy walks over to his desk and places her glasses on it. They walk back over to the bed. Antonio climbs in first and Tracy climbs in next. She snuggles up next to her boyfriend, Antonio puts the blanket over them. Then he warps his arms around her. Then they fall asleep, both feeling lucky that they have each other.


	34. Jayden has a sister!

Ashley watches as Jayden trains alone. Tracy joins her friend a few seconds later.

"Hey ash-tree, spying on your boyfriend are we?" Tracy asks.

"I'm not spying I'm just admiring from a close distance." Ashley answers.

"OK whatever you say ,ash-tree. Mind if I join you?" Tracy asks.

"Not at all." Ashley answers.

The girls notice a monk delivering a message with the Shiba symbol. Mentor Ji gives the message to Jayden, who carefully reads the document.

"We knew this day would come." Ji says.

"The other rangers will finally know my secret. I hope they'll be able to forgive me" Jayden says.

"I don't like the sound of that." Ashley says.

"Me either ash-tree." Tracy says.

At the Sanzu River, Dayu returns back to the ship. Octoroo is pleased to see Dayu. Master Xandred is still recovering in the Sanzu River. Octoroo has a plan to ambush the Red Ranger. He summons Fiera to the ship. Fiera taunts Dayu, who rapidly draws her blade and defends her honor. Octoroo gives Fiera an artifact that was designed to take down the leader of the Shiba clan. The artifact is filled with evil flames from the Sanzu River.

"I think I'll go to the human world and burn the red ranger." Fiera says as she leaves the ship.

Back at the Shiba House, the Gap Sensor alerts the rangers to battle. Everyone enters the living room. Jayden unrolls the map.

"Nighlok attack at the park, let's move it rangers." Jayden says.

The other rangers leave the room. "

Hey, Ashley, Tracy, you girls going to join us or what?" Mike asks from the front door.

"Yes we're coming." The girls say.

They have a bad feeling that they aren't going to like what is going to happen next. The girls slowly leave the room and follow their follow rangers into battle. The rangers morph to action and face off against the swarm of Moogers.

"I didn't think it was possible, but these guys are even uglier than the last time we batteled these guys." Tracy says.

"Yeah these guys corner the market on ugly." Ashley says.

"Guys focus, pick your targets." Jayden reminds the team.

"I've picked mine."Fiera says.

She fires her weapon at Jayden. She continues to fire shots against Jayden, who makes his way behind a tree. A few seconds later he starts to feel the burn from the inside. Fiera is successful in blasting him again. Ashley runs in front of Jayden to block an attack.

"Ashley are you ok?" Jayden asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ashley answers.

Jayden feels his insides start to burn again.

"Jayden!" Ashley yells.

"What are those things anyway?" Tracy asks.

"They're Fire Flashers since the head of the Shiba Clan has massive fire symbol power. These simply ignites the flames already inside of him." Fiera explains.

Fiera blasts the rangers out of the way and fires again at the Red Ranger.

"Everyone stop taking hits for me." Jayden begs.

"Jayden we're a team." Ashley reminds him.

"Yeah, if they want you, they'll have to go through us first." Emily adds.

"Yeah, the eight of us are a team till the end Jay." Antonio says.

Fiera follows up with rapid blasts while floating in the air. The Rangers struggle against Fiera.

"You want me? Then fight me - not them." Jayden says.

He stands up and powers up to Super Samurai mode. Fiera continues to fire at him. Jayden limps deeper into the temple with the Super Bullzooka.

"Jayden, look out." Ashley warns.

Fiera fires an attack from above the temple. When the blast hits Jayden he slowly powers down as he fires the Super Bullzooka towards Fiera. The attack defeats Fiera. Octoroo and Dayu watch as the Rangers run towards Jayden. Dayu wonders why the fire doesn't consume the head of the Shiba Clan. Octoroo has no idea why the plan didn't work.

"You're going to be fine Jay." Ashley says.

"Yeah, Ashley's right Jayden." Kevin adds.

"You've got to lead Kevin." Jayden says as he gives Kevin the Black Box.

Fiera grows to Mega Mode. Kevin summons the Claw Armor Megazord. Tracy and Ashley called for their zords as well. Fiera is too quick for the Claw Armor Megazord, Tracy's snow leopard, and even Ashley's owl zord. "

Tracy try to use your avalanche power to slow her down." Ashley suggests.

"Ashley, I can't even see where her attacks are coming from. How am I supposed to slow down what I can't even see?" Tracy asks.

"Just try it, ok?" Ashley snaps.

"Ok," Tracy says reluctantly.

She launches her attack. Fiera dodges it and attacks the Claw armor megazord again causing it to break apart. Jayden remains injured on the ground as he sees a blurry vision of a girl walking towards him. She tells Jayden that she will take care of this Nighlok. Fiera continues to fire against the Zords. The Lion Zord arrives on the scene. The Rangers are surprised to see the zord with Jayden on the ground.

"OK, now I'm really confused." Ashley says.

"Join the club ash-tree." Tracy says.

The Lion Zord weakens Fiera with a Fire attack. The mystery Red Ranger powers up the Mega Blade to perform the Pentagonal Fury attack. The Rangers watch as the attack defeats Fiera. The Rangers return to Jayden and help him leave the temple. The mystery Red Ranger jumps down and lands in fornt of them. She powers down and reveals her true form. Jayden introduces the others to his big sister, Lauren.

"Why didn't Jayden tell us he has a sister?" Ashley asks.

"Beats me I'm just as surprised as you are ash-tree." Tracy says.

Lauren is pleased to see her younger brother. Everyone wonders where she has been. Mia welcomes Lauren to the team. Lauren is excited to get to know everyone and her little brother. Everyone heads back to the Shiba house still trying to wrap their brains around what just happened.

===== The Silver Samurai ====

At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji tells the story of the Great Battle. He tells them that Jayden's father put his faith in his two children. Lauren is sent away to master the Sealing Symbol. Jayden is chosen to take Lauren's temporary place until Lauren returns. He explains Jayden's secret. He tells them if Laurenis back, she has mastered the sealing symbol.

"Wow, poor guy." Ashley says.

"Yeah, he must have felt like his whole life was a secret." Mike adds.

Then everyone hears a loud army battle cry.

"That's one way to kill the mood." Mike says.

"Sorry guys I thought it was on silent." Tracy apologizes.

"No prob just go talk to your cousin already." Ashley says.

"You sure?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah, just go." Antonio answers.

Tracy nods and gets up to answer her phone.

Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Dayu discuss the recent battle. Octoroo is upset to learn that Jayden was an imposter. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren takes care of Jayden. All of a sudden they hear a sheik of joy.

"Jayden, what was that?" Lauren asks her brother.

"If I had to guess, Tracy just got off the phone with her cousin Zechariah." Jayden answers.

"Why is she so happy then?' Lauren asks.

"I bet he is coming home from overseas soon." Jayden answers.

"How long has he been overseas." She asks.

"Don't know, Tracy never gave us an exact number." He answers.

"Any way getting back to you. I was so proud when I saw you fight yesterday. You've grown into a true samurai." She says changing the subject.

"You're the one who tore up the battle field." Jayden says.

Lauren hopes that she can become part of the family. Jayden knows that it is time for Lauren to take her place as the Red Ranger. He understands that the Sealing Power is their only hope to defeat Master Xandred.

Antonio cooks a victory meal for the Rangers. Lauren joins the group. Mike admires Lauren's morpher. Lauren explains that the morpher belonged to her father. Back inside the house, Jayden packs for his journey. He takes one last look at his Power Discs. Outside wiht the team

"It's so great to have another girl on the team" Emily says.

"Hey t-dawg, what are we?" Ashley asks.

"Apparently chopped liver ash-tree." Tracy answers.

Mia and Emily want to have a Girls Day Out with Lauren. Everyone gets to know Lauren during lunch. Jayden walks out of the Shiba House. Ashley asks him where he is going. Lauren already knows the answer and tries to stop him. Jayden gives the Power Discs to Lauren and tells everyone that she is the new leader.

===== The Silver Samurai====

Everyone is upset by his decision. Antonio tells Lauren to tell Jayden that they need him. Lauren remains quiet. Mike questions why Jayden has to leave. Mentor Ji tells them that no one can stop him. Jayden says goodbye to his friends. Everyone watches as he leaves the Shiba House. Later that night, everyone misses Jayden and question his departure.

"What are we supposed to do, just forget about him like he never even existed?" Mike asks.

"Oh course not." Lauren says.

"Mike, we have a duty as samurai." Kevin reminds him.

"Well he's my best friend. And, technically, I'm not a true samurai like all of you are, so I'm going after him." Antonio says.

He starts to leave the room.

"Antonio wait, I'm coming too," Ashley says.

She gets up from her seat. Antonio stops and turns around.

"Come on ash-tree not you too." Tracy whines.

"Sorry t–dawg, but Jayden is my friend too you know." Ashley protests.

"I know, ash-tree, but we need you here." Tracy argues.

Ashley looks over at her friend. Tracy notices that look in her eyes the Ashley gets when there is nothing she can say to talk her out of it.

"Allright fine go just promise that you'll both come back safe ok." Tracy says.

"We will, I promise." Ashley says.

Ashley and Antonio leave to go after Jayden.

"I'm sorry lauren, I sore your a great samurai, but it's just not the same without Jayden." Mike says.

Lauren remains quiet . She knows that she can never take Jayden's place.


	35. Jayden's fighitng Deker again? part 1

Early the next morning at the docks around eight o clock, Jayden ponders his departure. Antonio and Ashley arrive to comfort Jayden, who responds that they must protect Lauren, the new Red Ranger. Antonio reminds him that they will always be best friends.

"Jayden. you didn't have to leave. You could have let Lauren take her place as our leader, but still stayed to help us train you know." Ashley says.

"That's true Ash, but there can only be one red ranger." Jayden says.

"If that's the case then why don't you hand over your samuraizer then?" Ashley says.

"Ashley that's crazy I can't do that. I still need it." Jayden says.

"Oh, really. But you just said there can only be one red ranger." Ashley says.

"That's true but Deker is still out there." Jayden says.

"Who's that?" Ashley asks.

"He's a half human/half nighlok who wants Jayden to fight him to lift the curse that was put in him." Antonio answers.

"Well I guess that's one good reason to keep it but you're injured." Ashley reminds him.

"I know but I don't even know who I am any more since Lauren showed up." Jayden says.

"It's simple, Jayden, you're still our leader, my boyfriend, Antonio's best friend, and not to mention you're family to Lauren." Ashley answers.

Antonio offers a big breakfast to cheer him up. Jayden wants to be left alone. Antonio and Ashley leave for a moment and return to find Jayden gone. Antonio calls Mentor Ji and informs him that Jayden is missing. Tracy is with him as well.

"Ji, can I talk to him?" Tracy asks.

JI nods and hands her the phone.

"Antonio, I know you still want to find Jayden but could you at last convince Ashley to come home please." Tracy says.

"Sorry my little angel fish. I already tried and she refused to go home until we find him." Antonio answers.

"Okay just don't do anything crazy, all right? I expect the both of you to come back in one piece." Tracy says in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Antonio says.

Then they hang up and Tracy gives JI back his phone. Tracy looks up at him and doesn't say a word.

"Tracy, you okay?" Ji asks.

"Yes Ji, I'm fine. I just have a really bad feeling about this." Tracy answers.

Jayden walks alone in the forest and questions his true destiny. He runs into Deker, who tells Jayden that they have something in common. They both need to fight to prove something. Both of the warriors are tormented by fates they didn't choose. Deker pulls out the Urumasa and challenges Jayden, who immediately accepts the challenge with his Spin Sword. The two warriors head towards each other and begin their duel. The warriors fight strong until Deker transforms into his Nighlok form. Jayden morphs and their duel continue in the forest

===== The Silver Samurai =====

At the Shiba House, Lauren trains with the Light Zord. She manages to block all of the discs with the Spin Swords. The Rangers admire her work. Except for Tracy. She is sitting in the living room still thinking about her cousin coming home soon among other things. Ji tells the Rangers that they should train with Lauren. The Rangers miss Jayden and Emily tells him that they want to go look for him. Ji tells the Rangers he will find Jayden.

"Ji, wait you'll find Jayden faster with a little help." Tracy says as she comes back to earth.

"What do you mean Tracy?" Ji asks.

Tracy whistles and Luna comes running up.

"Yeah Luna can use her good tracking skills to help find Jayden." Emily says.

"Yup that's the plan anyway." Tracy says.

"I don't know Tracy. This could be dangerous and Luna's only been here for a few weeks." Mike reminds her.

"I know that Mike, but at least this way JI can find Jayden faster than going out there completely bind." Tracy says.

Lauren stops training and goes over to the team.

"How is she going to track my brother?" Lauren asks.

"All she needs is something with Jayden's scent on it." Tracy answers.

A light bulb goes off in Lauren's head and she races off. She returns with the rag she used to help Jayden with his wounds yesterday.

"That's perfect Lauren." Tracy says.

Lauren gives her the rag she places it in front of Luna. A few seconds later Luna has Jayden scent and waits for her owner to tell her to go track him.

"Well she has Jayden's scent." Tracy says.

Ji reminds the rangers to stay focused. Tracy tells Luna to go find Jayden, Ji quickly follows behind the puppy and they both leave the Shiba house.

"So, who wants to be the first to spar with Lauren?" Tracy asks.

"Why don't you go first?" Mike asks.

"Are you crazy Mike. She would kick my butt." Tracy answers.

"Way to be confident there Tracy." Lauren says.

"Hey, there is no point going into a match knowing full well that I'm nowhere near the same skill level as my opponent." Tracy says.

"That didn't stop you before." Mike reminds her.

"That time I beat Jayden was just fluke Mike." Tracy says as she remembers that day.

"It wasn't a fluke. Tracy you are a great swordsman." Kevin says.

"Kevin was that a compliment?" Tracy asks.

Kevin nods.

"I'll go first and Tracy you can fight the winner." Mike says as he is overconfident that he can take on Lauren.

"In that case I'm out of here." Tracy says as she starts to leave.

"Why?" Mike asks.

"Because Lauren's going to kick your butt." Tracy answers in a sing-song tone as she turns back around.

"No she's not and why are you singing?" Mike says.

"Yes she is, and it's just fun." Tracy responds back in the same tone.

Tracy knows Mike is going to lose but she still wants to see Mike get his butt kicked so she stays to watch. Mike grabs a sword and they both go to the middle of the dojo. The Rangers watch as Lauren and Mike spar. Mike is able to block a few of Lauren's attacks with a few acrobatic moves. Lauren defeats Mike and turns her attention to the Rangers.

"Tracy, you ready?" Lauren asks.

"Nope sorry I got to go." Tracy says.

She starts to leave the room. Kevin uses his arm to stop her. Mike gets to his feet.

"You said you would fight the winner." Mike says.

"I never said that Mike. Now you're just putting words in my mouth." Tracy says as she turns around to face him.

"Tracy just do it so Mike will shut up." Kevin says.

"Sorry my parents taught me not to give into peer pressure." Tracy says.

"How is this peer pressure?" Mike asks.

"Let's see, I already told you that I didn't want to do it. Then you guys keep telling me that I should do it." Tracy answers.

"I bet you will last longer than I did." Mike says.

"Now you're gambling Mike. Geez you really are a rebel." Lauren says.

"I'm just curious how much is this little wage of yours Mike?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know, like five bucks." Mike answers.

"Tempting, but I'm still not going to do it." Tracy says.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

At the Sanzu River, Octoroo prepares his latest Nighlok, Gigertox. Dayu watches as Octoroo charges the Nighlok with his tentacles. Octoroo says that this may be their last chance. Dayu is surprised when Octoroo gives half of his life source to Gigertox. In the forest, Ji follows close behind Luna while she tracks Jayden. She finds Jayden's bandages on the floor and gives them to Ji. He tells her to stay put as he sees the battle on the bridge. The two warriors continue their fierce battle.

Back at the Shiba House, Mia serves lunch. Mike tries to warn Lauren about Mia's cooking. Lauren loves Mia's cooking. The Rangers try to get to know Lauren. She trains all of the time with Sealing Power and exercise. Emily tries to hide the food in the napkins.

"So when did you guys get a puppy?" Lauren asks.

"A few weeks ago she showed up at the door in really bad shape. Tracy helped her." Emily answers.

"Really, so I'm guessing that once everything is over you are planning to go to college to become a veterinarian right, Tracy?" Lauren asks, looking over at her.

Tracy doesn't hear Lauren's question. She just moves the food around on her plate. Everyone looks over at Tracy and notices the sad look on her snaps his fingers in front of her face. A few seconds later Tracy comes back to reality.

"Mike would you stop that please. It's getting on my nerves." Tracy says.

"Sorry but what were you so deep in thought about anyway?" Mike asks.

"It's nothing Mike, really." Tracy answers as she continues to play with her food.

"Why were you so happy when your cousin called yesterday?" Mia asks.

"He just told me that he was coming home in a few days that's all." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, that's great news but don't you want to be there when he gets home?" Emily asks.

"Of course I do. But saving the city from master xandred comes first." Tracy says.

Tracy gets up from her seat. Then she walks over to the door frame and leans up against it. Everyone turns around to face her.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has your cousin been overseas?" Lauren asks.

"He left before my sophomore year of high school - so three years." Tracy answers.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Back in the forest, Ji watches as Jayden faces off against Deker. Mentor Ji tells him that he doesn't need to fight. He stands in front of Jayden to protect him from Deker. Jayden deflects Deker's attack and falls down the cliff with Ji. Luna had taken the long way around to get to Jayden and Ji. Luna wakes Jayden up by licking his hand. She helps Jayden to wake up the Ji near the stream. Mentor Ji thanks him for the save. Jayden tells Ji that he is a true mentor.

In the city, Gigertox begins the attack. Antonio and Ashley morph into action. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren could tell that Tracy didn't want to talk about her cousin anymore, so she turns around in her chair. She continues to eat until the Gap Sensor interrupts her meal. Everyone heads to the living room. Lauren activates the map to pinpoint the attack. Emily hopes that Jayden is okay. The Rangers head out of the house.

The Gold and White Ranger struggle against the powerful Nighlok. Gigertox performs his finishing attack and defeats them, who demorph to Antonio and Ashley. Lauren and the Rangers arrive at the scene. She pulls out her Shiba Morpher and morphs with the Rangers. Mike and Tracy go check up on them while the Rangers fight Gigertox.

At the stream, Ji reminds Jayden of his childhood and his dedication to the Samurai life. His father trusted him to be the Red Ranger. Jayden thanks Mentor Ji and tells him to leave before Deker's return. Mentor Ji tells Jayden not to fight Deker. Jayden has to defeat Deker. Mentor Ji tells Jayden that he can do it. Then he tells Luna to follow him back home. Luna looks back at Jayden and gives him a look telling him to be careful.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Back at the battle, the Rangers struggle against the Nighlok. Lauren powers up to Super Samurai mode. The Rangers do the Quadruple Slash. Tracy uses her leopard sabers to attack with icicle barrage. Lauren fires the Super Bullzooka to defeat the Nighlok. Antonio and Ashley watch as the Gigertox grows to Mega Mode. The Rangers form the Battlewing Megazord, while Tracy calls for her zord to help her team. Gigertox proves to be stronger in the Mega Mode form. The Rangers perform the Battlewing Megazord finishing attack to defeat the Nighlok, who transforms into a new form. Octoroo grows weak as the Nighlok drains more energy. The Rangers form the Samurai Gigazord. Gigertox pushes the Megazord back. The Rangers summon all of their symbols to perform the final attack to defeat the Nighlok.

Back at the Shiba House, Antonio and Ashley recover from the battle. Emily and Mia help him with his injuries. Tracy helps Ashley with hers.

"You promised that you'd be careful." Tracy reminds her friend.

"I was careful." Ashley protests.

"Sure you were ash-tree the nighlok just caught you off guard." Tracy says.

She draws the ice pack symbol then activates it. Tracy hands her the ice pack and a few seconds later she begins to feel dizzy. Tracy falls to her knees and tries to shake off the dizzy spell.

"Tracy, you okay?" Ashley asks her best friends.

Tracy looks back up at her friend and her vision is still a little fuzzy.

"Yes, ash-tree I'm fine I just lost it for a sec that's all." Tracy answers.

Tracy slowly gets to her feet and hears Luna's claws click as she runs down the hall. Ji arrives to the Shiba House a few seconds later. The Rangers turn their attention to Mentor Ji. Tracy walks over to him as well. She notices a few small bruises, so she was going to draw the ice pack symbol again. Luna is sitting next to his chair and a few seconds later she lunges up and takes the samuraizer from Tracy's hand.

"Luna, that's not a dog toy. Now give it back." Tracy tells the puppy as she tries to get it back.

Luna walks over to the doorway and sits down. Luna growls defensively to tell Tracy that she isn't going to give it back.

"What's her problem?" Mike asks.

"Luna just wants Tracy to take it easy that's all." Emily answers.

"Ok Luna you win this round. I can't believe I got beat by a little puppy." Tracy says.

Luna stops growling, wags her tail happily, and walks back over to her owner. Tracy puts her hand under her mouth and Luna let's go of the samuraizer. It falls gently into her hand.

"Did you find my brother?" Lauren asks.

He tells them that Jayden is fighting Deker.

"I knew that he didn't turn into a good guy." Tracy says.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asks.

Tracy tells her about the day he helped her.

"Why did Deker help you in the first place?" Lauren asks.

Tracy answers Laurens question with an I don't know shrug. Back in the forest, Deker arrives on a horse. Jayden uses symbol power to summon a horse. The warriors engage in a duel on their horses.


	36. Jayden's fighitng Deker again? part 2

The Rangers want to stop Jayden from fighting Deker. Antonio and Ashley want to help, but their friends tell them that they needs to rest. Mike, Emily, and Mia head out of the Shiba House to find Jayden. Kevin and Tracy decide to stay with Lauren in case a Nighlok attacks. Jayden and Deker duel in the forest. Deker transforms into his Nighlok form. Jayden morphs into the Red Ranger. The warriors fight strong on their horses.

Back at the Shiba House, Kevin sighs as he stares at the Shogun statue. Lauren tries to comfort him by telling him that he can help to find Jayden. She tells him that she understands that they are Samurais and friends. Kevin responds by stating that it is his duty to protect the city. Lauren says that she has never had a friend. Kevin tells her that she does now.

Kevin trains with his spin sword outside and Tracy is sitting on the bench watching him.

"You know you could join me." Kevin says.

"I will in a minute." Tracy says.

Luna comes out with Tracy's Samuraizer in her mouth. She walks over to Tracy and sets it down next to her right foot. She jumps onto the bench and Tracy looks over at her.

"You too" Tracy says.

Tracy pets Luna on the head. She bends down to pick up her samuraizer.

"Ok I'm training," Tracy says.

She draws the spin sword symbol and activates it. Tracy holds her spin sword in her hands and walks over to Kevin.

"How come Luna can convince you to train and I can't?" Kevin asks.

"She hits harder than you dude. I mean could you say no to that face?" Tracy answers.

Kevin looks back over at the puppy.

"I could." Kevin says as he turns to look back at Tracy.

"I highly doubt that Kev." Tracy argues.

"Whatever you say. How about we get back to training?" Kevin says.

"We do you have a mouse in your pocket?" Tracy jokes.

"Ha Ha, Tracy very funny. How about we spar?" Kevin says as he cracks a smile.

"You mean me kicking your butt again." Tracy says as she remembers the first time they spared.

"You won't win this time." Kevin says.

Tracy just shakes her head at his last statement and they stand ready to spar. Inside the house Lauren trains with the Light Zord.

Jayden and Deker's fight grows stronger as they leap off their horses. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo believes that Master Xandred is returning. Dayu senses that Deker is in trouble. Jayden tells Deker the only good thing about fighting is defeating evil. The Rangers run in the forest to find Jayden. At nightfall, Jayden and Deker are still fighting. Deker gets the advantage and strikes him to the ground. Jayden takes the opportunity to knock the Uramasa out of his hand and perform a powerful slice to Deker. The Rangers arrive in time to see an explosion.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Back at the Shiba House, Kevin and Tracy are taking a break from their training. Lauren checks up on them. She orders Kevin to find her brother. Kevin wants to protect Lauren until she learns the Sealing Symbol. She responds that Jayden needs him more than she does. Kevin thanks her for what she is doing and leaves the room. Lauren looks over at Tracy and notices that she still is thinking about her cousin.

"Tracy you still want to go see your cousin when he comes home don't you?" Lauren asks.

"Yes, but I know I can't leave the team now. Our mission as rangers isn't over yet." Tracy answers.

She takes a key chain out of her jacket pocket.

"Did your cousin give that to you?" Lauren asks.

"Yes, on the day he was deported." Tracy answers.

"Is it like a good luck charm?" Lauren asks.

"In a way." Tracy says.

Lauren walks closer and notices something written on it.

"What is that written on it?" she asks.

"It was Zachariah's quote so to speak." Tracy answers.

"What is the quote?" She asks.

"Be brave, be strong, keep your head held high, and never give up." Tracy answers.

"That's a good quote to live by." she says.

"I know I try to remember it any time things get tough." Tracy says.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was Zechariah like?" she asks.

"He always saw the bright side of any situation. Whenever he came to visit and the big kids in the neighborhood would pick on me. He would always tell me not to believe anything that they said. He knew how to give a good pep talk too." Tracy answers.

"He sounds like a great person." She says.

"He was. I still remember the Fourth of July when we went to the state park to watch the fireworks. He put me on his shoulder so I could see better." Tracy says.

Lauren sees a small smile come to her face.

"Do you have any other memories of your cousin?" Lauren asks.

Tracy nods and tells her a few more memories of Zachariah.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Back in the forest, Jayden and Deker are surrounded by a ring of fire with the Urumasa in the center. The injured Deker slowly stands up. Jayden is surprised to see Deker alive. Deker tries to lift his blade, but is unable to do so. The spirit of Dayu, in her human form, tries to stop Deker. Deker asks the spirit to leave him alone. Jayden takes the opportunity to stand on his feet. His friends watch from outside of the ring of fire. Jayden walks away from Deker, who transforms into his Nighlok form. Deker grabs the Uramasa and heads towards Jayden. Just as Deker is about to strike, the warrior is struck down by Kevin. The Rangers help Jayden out of the fire. Deker remains in the fire as he slowly disintegrates. Deker's curse is finally broken. At the Sanzu River, Dayu feels the end of Deker's spirit.

Octoroo reminds Dayu that she can bring back Master Xandred if she plays her harmonium. Dayu realizes that her dreams are now over with Deker's demise. She is ready to spread her sorrow with the rest of the world. With Deker gone, Dayu has nothing left to lose. Giant Moogers rise from the ground for the upcoming battle. In the forest, Jayden and the Rangers ponder the recent battle. Jayden thanks his friends for coming to his aid. He apologizes for not telling them about Lauren and his secret. As Jayden is about to leave, his friends try to stop him. The Rangers try to convince Jayden that he has and always will be their leader. Mike is upset and tells Jayden to repeat it to his face. Jayden looks at his friends with a tear in his eye. Uramasa fades away.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

At the Shiba House, Antonio and Tracy are taking care of Ji. Antonio repeatedly asks if Mentor Ji needs anything.

"Tony stop badgering him before he throws the pillow at you." Tracy warns.

"Come on angel, he would never do that." Antonio says.

"You want to bet. Just ask him one more question and be ready to dodge the pillow." Tracy says.

Antonio asks Ji if he wants a pillow and Ji gets frustrated and throws a pillow at him.

"Ha Tony, I win, now pay up." Tracy jokes.

Antonio almost drops the tray but recovers quickly. Then they leave the room to let Ji rest. Antonio and Tracy walk into the kitchen. Lauren and Ashley are sitting at the table. Antonio tries to avoid Lauren, but she spots him. Lauren asks Antonio about Jayden's childhood. Antonio comforts Lauren that she is just as good as Jayden.

"While we're on the subject, Tracy, what was Ashley like as a kid?" Antonio asks.

Tracy walks over and places her hands on Ashley's shoulder.

"Ashley liked getting both of us into dangerous situations." Tracy answers.

"My mom says I have a healthy sense of adventure." Ashley adds.

"Hey, you remember that one time our parents let us go on vacation together right after second grade." Tracy says.

"You mean the trip we went to see your family in the Upper Peninsula and we got lost in the woods?" Ashley says.

"Yep, that's the one." Tracy says.

"What happened?" Lauren asks.

"Our parents let us go explore the woods behind my cousin's house. We went a tad too deep into the woods. Then we suddenly lost our sense of direction. Ashley thought if we went deeper we would magically find our way out." Tracy says.

"Tracy, I like to point out we were kids." Ashley protests.

"I know, but I suggested that we retrace our steps but you didn't listen." Tracy reminds her.

"Hey, our folks found us eventually." Ashley says.

"Yes, after we decided to stay put and because it was starting to get dark." Tracy says.

"Were your parents mad once they found you?" Lauren asks.

"Only a little bit. "Tracy answers.

"A little bit. They were hugging us to death!" Ashley corrects.

"That just means they were happy to see us." Tracy says.

"I have one more question. How is your brother doing?" Ashley asks.

"How in the world should I know what Chris is doing. It wasn't my turn to watch him." Tracy answers.

"You have a brother, Tracy?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah count your blessing that you haven't meet him." Tracy says.

"Come on Tracy, your brother isn't that bad." Antonio says.

"Any who, how is D.J. doing?" Tracy answers. T

racy pours herself a cup of tea. Tracy takes a sip.

"He has a girlfriend." Ashley answers.

Tracy starts to choke on her tea. After she recovers she says you have got to be kidding. I thought his exact words were he was never going to date.

"No, T-dawg, his exact words were he would date someone when he found someone he wanted to date." Ashley says.

"Ashley, I know would ever lie to me. I won't believe you until I see a picture."Tracy says.

"I can do that." Ashley says.

She takes out her samuraizer and shows Tracy the picture.

"OK ash-tree I've seen the picture. I still can't believe that he actually found a girl." Tracy says.

"Me too T-dawg." Ashley says.

Antonio is going to ask them about the day they met. Suddenly the Gap Sensor alerts them to battle. The attack is at the marina. Lauren asks Antonio and the girls for their help.

"It would be an honor to fight by your side." Antonio says.

"He's right. So, please lead us to battle already." Tracy adds.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Ji calls the Rangers. Lauren and Antonio form the Claw Armor Megazord to face the Giant Moogers. Back in the forest, Kevin invites Jayden to the fight. Jayden says that he will join them in a minute. The Rangers morph into action and say the roll call. Then they head to the city to fight the Moogers.

"Man, I hope the others get here soon." Tracy says.

"I know, it's like a mooger convention." Ashley adds.

Ashley gets knock to the ground by a mooger and knocks away her sword.

"Ashley look out." Tracy warns her friend.

Ashley used her arms to block the attack. Then she hears the sound of swords meshing together.

"Jayden, perfect timing." Ashley says.

Jayden knocks the Mooger away with the Spin Sword. Then he helps Ashley back up and hands back her swords.

"Thanks for the save." Ashley says.

"No prob." Jayden says.

Then they get back to battling the moogers. Dayu watches the fight from behind the rocks. Dayu remembers Master Xandred helped to repair her harmonium. She accepts her Nighlok form and prepares for her mission. Mia turns her attention to Dayu, who teleports closer for their duel. Dayu tells her that she has nothing to lose. Mia leaps into the air and slices Dayu and the Harmonium. Dayu drops the Harmonium to the ground. Dark clouds emit from the Harmonium. The Rangers are distracted by the dark clouds. Lauren senses sadness in the air. Octoroo falls of the ground as the ship because of the sudden rise in the water level of Sanzu River. The Rangers turn their attention to the coast. The fog clears and reveals Master Xandred.

"It can't be." Tracy says.

"I thought you said he was still recovering from his last trip to our world." Ashley says.

_It looks like he is back and I don't like this one bit._ Tracy thought


	37. The final battle part 1

The Rangers are surprised to see Master Xandred alive. Antonio and Lauren defeat the Giant Moogers and turn their attention to Master Xandred. Xandred praises Dayu's powerful tune that brought him back. Dayu reveals that she played the tune for Deker, not him. Dayu admits that she was never really a Nighlok with her human heart. Master Xandred feels betrayed and destroys her. One part of Dayu now resides in Master Xandred, who turns his attention to the Rangers. Xandred calls for the Red Ranger. Lauren and Antonio join the fight.

Lauren challenges Master Xandred. Master Xandred fires a blast towards her and Antonio pushes her out of the way. Lauren tells her new friends that she needs time to write the Sealing Symbol. She gives the Shark Attack Disc to Mike and the Black Box to Kevin. Master Xandred fires another blast at the Rangers. Kevin and Mike power up to Super Samurai mode and Shark Attack Mode. The Rangers make their first attempt against Master Xandred. He evades their attacks and sends them to the ground. Lauren starts the Sealing Symbol as the Rangers slow down Master Xandred.

At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji opens a Shiba-engraved suitcase. He hopes that he has trained the Rangers enough for this moment. Back at the battle, Lauren dedicates the Sealing Symbol to her father.

Lauren continues the Sealing Symbol as the Rangers struggle against Master Xandred. Just as Master Xandred is about to strike Antonio, Light Zord comes to his aid. Jayden continues to fight the Moogers. Master Xandred defeats the Rangers and turns his attention to Red Ranger. Jayden watches as his sister summons the Sealing Symbol. The spell pushes Master Xandred into the mountain and causes an explosion. After a brief moment, Master Xandred walks through the fires, and towards the Rangers, who are surprised to see him alive. Master Xandred reveals the white shield that is created with Dayu's spirit. Octoroo watches the fight from the Sanzu River.

Master Xandred fires a massive attack towards all of the Rangers. Tracy rushes over towards Laruen.

"Tracy what are you doing?" Laurens asks franticly.

Tracy doesn't say a word. She gets in front of Laruen and draws a new symbol into the air. Tracy activates it and a huge glacier appears in front of them. Tracy hopes that the wall is strong enough to protect them from the attack. The blast is even more powerful than Tracy thought. She watches as the blast makes a hole in the glacier and the wall crumbles down before them. The blast hits Tracy and she falls from the hill and demorphs.

"Tracy, No!" Lauren shouts.

Master Xandred fries another blast and it hits Lauren and she falls from the hill and demorphs as well. Jayden leaps to their side. He performs the Teleport Symbol to escape with the Rangers. Master Xandred leaves the scene with Dayu's garment.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Later that night at the Shiba House, the Rangers are frustrated from their loss. Master Xandred is immune to the Sealing Symbol. Jayden walks outside and joins his sister on the bench. Lauren looks at the starry sky and tells Jayden that they have something to fight for. Lauren knows that Xandred's ship will be able to sail right into the human world. She feels that she has failed her father and the other Rangers. Lauren wants Jayden to return as the leader of the Power Rangers. Her destiny is to perform the Sealing Symbol. Jayden says that it's time to finish what their father started.

They turn around and notice Tracy standing on the porch.

"Hey guys, can I join you - or is this strictly a family affair?" Tracy asks.

"No you're welcome to join us." Lauren answers.

Tracy walks over to them and she has a sad look on her face.

"I just wanted to apologize." Tracy says.

"Apologize for what exactly?" Lauren asks.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, my glacier wall wasn't strong enough to protect you from the blast." Tracy says as she looks down at her feet.

"Tracy you don't need to apologize. You did your best." Lauren says trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, Lauren's right, I know that you gave it you all back there." Jayden says.

"Sorry guys. I appreciate what you're saying but it's pretty obvious that my best isn't going to cut it against master xandred especially now." Tracy says.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

At the Sanzu River, Octoroo greets Master Xandred back at the ship. Octoroo mentions that Xandred can now walk on the human world without drying out. Dayu's sacrifice has helped to flood the River. Master Xandred throws Dayu's garment into the Sanzu River.

Back at the Shiba House, Lauren calls the Rangers for a meeting and denounces her role as the leader. The Rangers are pleased to see Jayden return as the Red Ranger. Jayden has a plan to take on Master Xandred with brute force to the white patch.

"While you guys are doing that, I'll do what my great grandpa said was my destiny." Tracy says.

"What's that Tracy?" Lauren asks.

"I'll go to the highest point in the city and use my family's sealing symbol to seal all the gaps in the city." Tracy answers.

"Tracy. you can't. You know how much symbol power that's going to take." Antonio says.

"Yes Antonio I do, but this is why my great grandpa even told me about the symbol in the first place." Tracy reminds him.

"Then I'll go with you." Ashley says.

"No Ashley, Jayden and the others are going to need you a lot more than I will." Tracy says.

"OK just be careful." Ashley says.

"Hey I should be telling you that. Besides all I have to do is wait for you to destroy Master Xandred and for the Sanzu River to recede back into the netherworld." Tracy says.

"How do you know that is going to happen?" Ashley asks.

"Because, if this is anything like the last time he attacked, the river is bound to flood the city." Tracy answers.

"I guess that's true." Ashley says.

"Isn't destroying Master X going to take a lot of power?" Tracy asks, changing the subject.

"Yes, but Jayden will have it with this." Lauren says.

She gives Jayden the Shiba Fire Disc. She tells the team that she has charged the disc with every symbol power possible to help them take down Master Xandred. Ji knows that this is only the beginning of the final fight. A couple hours after the meeting, Tracy is sitting in the living room. She is deep in thought about tomorrow. Tracy doesn't notice her older brother sneaking up behind her.

"Hey sis, what up?" Chris says loudly in her ear.

Tracy falls off her chair.

"Dam it, Chris. You have to stop doing that." Tracy says as she gets back to her feet.

"You should be happy that mom didn't hear that last sentence." Chris says.

"I know, but on another note, what are you doing here anyway?" Tracy asks.

"I'll tell you in a minute. I think you deserve a trip to noogietown." Chris says.

"You have to catch me first." Tracy says.

She starts to run towards the dojo. Chris starts to chase after his little sis.

"Tracy how are you faster than me?" Chris asks.

"Don't know bro." Tracy says.

She did a u turn to avoid her brother. Lauren and Jayden heard the commotion from the kitchen. They leave to investigate.

"You know I'm going to catch you eventually right?" Chris asks.

"How do you figure that bro?" Tracy asks.

"Because I'm older" Chris says.

"That isn't going to matter." Tracy says.

She continues to evade her older brother. Chris turns around and sees Jayden and Lauren standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Jayden" Chris says.

"Hey Chris, how's college going?" Jayden asks.

"Good. Is this your girl friend?" Chris asks.

"No Chris. Lauren is his older sister, genius." Tracy answers.

"I'm sorry sis I didn't know that." Chris argues.

"I can't believe you couldn't see that they are related. I thought you were the smart one in the family." Tracy says.

"I am." Chris says.

"I'm not so sure bro." Tracy says.

"Hold on guys, I still have to teach my sis a lesson." Chris says.

Chris turns back around and starts to chase his sister again.

"You can tell by the way they act around each other that they are siblings." Lauren says.

"True that, sis." Jayden says.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

A few minutes later Chris finally catches his sis and starts to give her a noogie. Chris notices that Tracy isn't trying to stop him.

"Hey, how come you hair isn't sticking up?" Chris asks.

"Simple bro, I used hair gel." Tracy answers.

"Come on sis that's cheating." Chris whines.

"'No, it's not bro. It's called sensing an attack." Tracy says.

"I hate having a sister that's a samurai. Fine, sis, let's see if you can sense this attack." Chris says.

He makes a claw with his hand and is about to tickle his sis.

"Chris don't you dare. You know I'm ticklish." Tracy says.

"I know why you think I'm going to tickle you." Chris says slyly.

"Hey bro, you may be bigger but I'm stronger." Tracy says.

"There is no way my little sis is stronger than me." Chris says.

Tracy stands her grounds and wiggles her right arm free from her brother's grasp. She uses it to grad a hold of his right wrist and flips him over onto her back. Then she pins him to the ground.

"See I told." Tracy says.

"OK you're stronger. Now let me up." Chris says.

Tracy smiles slightly and helps her brother up. Chris decides that he isn't going to try to tickle his little sis again. He heads back out to the living room. Tracy, Lauren and Jayden follow behind him.

"Now that we've got that out of our system bro, can you please tell me why you decided to show up here unannounced?" Tracy asks.

"When I got back to campus I got a letter that said I already earned all the credits needed for my degree. Which means I didn't even need to register for this semester." Chris answers.

"That's great, another thing for mom and dad to brag about." Tracy says sarcastically.

"Tracy, what with the sarcasm. Aren't you happy?" Lauren asks.

"Of course I am. It's just that mom and dad never brag to the neighbors about anything that I did. They always talked about Chris." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, mom and dad were proud of you too." Chris tells his sis.

"If they were proud of me, they sure had a funny way a showing it bro. Let's face it Chris, you always were the star of the family. When it was just me and you I was the invisible kid. Now that the triplets came, I'm just the forgotten middle child." Tracy says.

She walks over to a chair, sits down, and looks down at the floor. Chris walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Tracy, you may be the middle child now but trust me you are not the forgotten one." Chris tells her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Tracy says.

"No I'm not. Mom called me yesterday." Chris says.

"What did she say?" Tracy asks.

"I had my phone off when she called but she left a voice mail." Chris answers.

"Did you delete it?" Tracy asks.

"No, I saved it." Chris answers.

Chris takes out his phone and finds the voice mail. He plays it back.

"Hey Chris, this is your mom. I just wanted to call to tell you that I'm so proud of you for graduating from college." Tracy mom's voice says.

"I am right. I'm the forgotten kid." Tracy says.

"Hold on sis, the message isn't done yet. Keep listening." Chris says.

"One more thing, can you tell Tracy that we are so proud of the strong, independent women she has become. Your father and I love both you very much." Tracy's mom says.

"So they did notice me." Tracy says.

"Yes, they did sis see I told you so." Chris says.

Tracy gets up from her chair and gives her bro a playful shove. Then she gives him a hug out of the blue. Chris accepts the hug from his sis and hugs her back. After the hug ends they turn around to face Jayden and Lauren.

"I hate to leave as quickly as I arrived. I'm pretty sure that mom and dad could use a little help with the rugrats." Chris says.

"Okay. Bro stay out of trouble." Tracy jokes.

"I will sis and you be careful out there too." Chris says.

"I always am" Tracy says.

Then Chris heads to the front door and Laurens follows him. Jayden and Tracy stay in the living room. At the door, Lauren opens it for Chris.

"I wish that you could have stayed a little longer. I wanted to get to know you a little bit better." Lauren says.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I still have to get that chance to tickle my little sis." Chris says.

"Keep dreaming, bro." Tracy shouts.

"Hey sis, listening in isn't polite." Chris shouts back.

"Hey, it's not my fault the walls are really thin." Tracy shouts.

"OK, sis, whatever you say, See you later." Chris shouts.

Chris just shakes his head slightly as a small smile same to his face. He turns around and leaves the house. The next morning, the Sanzu River begins to flood the city. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers of the several Gaps.

"Well it looks like it's time." Ashley says.

"Yes, let's do this rangers." Jayden says.

Then the rangers rush off to the quarry to fight their final battle. Tracy leaves a few minutes later after she finds the highest spot in the city from the map.

The Sanzu River continues to pour into the city as Master Xandred's ship enters the human world. The Rangers return to the quarry, where they see a massive army of Moogers.

"Antonio, you still glad that you decided to become a samurai?" Mike asks.

"Are you serious? Being a ranger is the best thing that ever happened to me! I wouldn't trade it for anything." Antonio answers.

"Me either." Kevin adds, "No place I'd rather be." Emily rings in.

"I guess I don't have to ask if you're ready for this then." Jayden says.

"Jayden as long as you're by our side we're ready for anything." Ashley says.

"Hey, I was going to say that." Kevin whines.

Ashley just rolls her eyes. The Rangers morph into action and run into the swarm of Moogers. Master Xandred and Octoroo watch as the world continues to flood. Master Xandred joins the battlefield. The Rangers stop fighting and watch as the Moogers stand in front of their Master. Jayden points to the white spot on Master Xandred. He places the Shiba Fire Disc in the Black Box and powers up to Super Samurai mode. The Rangers prepare for their final mission. The Rangers and Moogers run towards each other. Jayden fights his way towards Master Xandred. He powers up the Spin Sword and starts the attack on Master Xandred. He plunges the blade into the white patch. Master Xandred shakes him off. The Fire Shiba Disc is destroyed. Master Xandred fires a blast towards the Rangers and defeats them. Master Xandred leaves the scene to go after his next target: Lauren.

Meanwhile from the cliff, Tracy watches as her friends struggle to get to their feet.

"Come on, guys, you can do this." Tracy whispers.

Tracy watches as Jayden passes out. She clenches her samuraizer in her left hand. She wants to go help her friends, but she knows what she has to too. Tracy turns around to face her great grandpa.

"Tracy, go help the other rangers." Fredrick says.

"Great Grandpa, I can't. What about my destiny?" She asks.

"You can follow your destiny after you help your friends." Fredrick answers.

Tracy gives him a hug.

"Thank you great grandpa," she says.

"You're welcome. Now go help you team." He says.

Tracy releases him from her hug and runs off to help her friends.


	38. The final battle part 2

The Rangers slowly get up from their battle. Tracy runs up to her friends.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join this fiesta?" Tracy asks.

"Tracy, what are you doing here?" Ashley asks.

"Well that's a nice way to we don't need your help." Tracy says.

"Tracy, we could always use your help." Antonio says.

"Cool, now let's beat some moogers into next week." Tracy says.

Everyone nods and summons their swords. Jayden leads the Rangers into battle against the Moogers. At the Shiba House, Lauren creates another Shiba Fire disc with every ounce of Sealing Power she has left. She tells Ji to deliver the Disc to Jayden. Lauren falls to the ground. The Rangers fight strong against the Moogers. Ji races into the scene on his motorcycle. The Rangers defeat the Moogers. Ji is pleased to see his students and gives the Shiba Fire Disc to Jayden and tells him that it can only be used once. He also gives him a disc that belonged to his father and tells him he can use it to double his power.

Master Xandred begins his attack on the city. The rangers race to the city to challenge him. Xandred sends the moogers towards the unmorphed rangers, who fight their opponents with the Spin Swords. After defeating the Moogers, they morph and run towards Master Xandred. They work together attack Xandred. Master Xandred pushes them away with a smoke blast. The other rangers, except for Tracy, use the Capture Symbol Power to temporarily bind Master Xandred. Jayden summons two Fire Smashers and attacks Xandred with them. Xandred blasts Jayden to the ground and orders his friends to attack. Kevin powers up the Spin Sword with the Shiba Fire Disc and attacks Master Xandred. Jayden uses Lauren's Shiba Disc and transforms into Shogun Mode. He continues to attack the white patch on Master Xandred's body. After a few strikes, he defeats Master Xandred. Jayden is thankful that Lauren's Disc was strong enough to harness the power of Shogun Mode. Master Xandred grows to Mega Mode

The rangers form the Samurai Gigazord. Master Xandred fires a massive blast towards it and the attack weakens the Gigazord. Kevin wants to use the Symbol Power. Jayden stops him and tells his friends to demorph. His plan is to harness all of their Symbol Power with one final attack. The others demorph and follow with Jayden's plan. The Gigazord walks towards Master Xandred, who continues to fire blasts. Each blast results in them losing a few more zords. The final Megazord is the original Samurai Megazord, minus the shield. Jayden says that he is honored to work with his friends. The Megazord stands face to face against Master Xandred. Jayden orders the final strike. The Rangers pull their weapons from the consoles and perform the Final Strike attack. They defeat Master Xandred and the Sanzu River returns back to normal. Octoroo goes down with the ship. Back in the city, Ji and Tracy looks for the Rangers. They congratulates them for their victory

"You guys did your part, now it's my turn." Tracy says.

"Tracy, where are you going?" Ashley asks.

"I'm going back to the cliff to follow my destiny, Ashley." Tracy answers.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

She walks back towards the cliff. Everyone except of Ji follows right behind her. After they get to the top of the cliff, Tracy's great grandpa walks up to her.

"Tracy, it's time." Frederick says.

She walks back to her spot of the cliff. Everyone watches as she takes out her samuraizer and draws her family's the sealing symbol. She activates it and they watch as floats in the air over to the middle of the city. Many tiny pieces of ice scatter across the sky and it looks like a meteor shower.

"Is that what is supposed to happen?" Ashley asks.

"Yes." Frederick answers.

Jayden calls Lauren and asks her to check the map. Lauren goes into the living room and unrolls the map.

"Jayden, the map in covered with ice symbols." Lauren says.

"Thanks, sis." Jayden says.

"You're welcome. I guess this means that Tracy just used her sealing symbol?" Lauren asks.

"Yes." Jayden answers.

"I'll see you later little bro." Lauren says.

"See you soon sis." Jayden says.

They hang up and Jayden puts his samuraizer back in his pocket. A few seconds later she starts feeling dizzy and looses her balance. She starts to fall backwards towards the ground.

"Tracy!" Antonio yells.

He runs over to her and catches her in his arms before she hits the ground. Everyone runs over to her.

"Tracy, are you all right?" Ashley asks.

"I'm just a little drained that's all." Tracy answers.

Tracy looks over at her great grandpa. Frederick has a big smile on his face. He fixes his great granddaughter's hair by putting it back behind her ears.

"Well, I did it." Tracy says.

"Yes, you did Tracy, and I'm really proud of you. Our ancestors would be proud of you too." Frederick says.

"Thanks great grandpa Frederick. What am I supposed to do now?" she asks.

"I can't answer that question Tracy. The only one who can answer it would be you." Frederick answers.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Tracy says, through a yawn.

A few seconds later she falls asleep.

"Rest well, Tracy. You've earned it." Frederick says.

Ashley and the others walk over to an oak tree

"Hey guys, how does a victory party sound?" Ashley asks.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Mike answers.

"What about Antonio and Tracy?" Emily asks.

"They'll meet us back home after she wakes up. I'm pretty sure that Antonio thinks this is as good a place as any to let Tracy rest." Jayden answers.

"Yeah, we already know she thinks he makes a good pillow." Mike adds.

Emily slaps him in the arm. She tells him to be nice. Everyone chuckles and starts to leave. Jayden walks back over to his friend.

"We are heading back to the house." Jayden whispers.

"Got it Jay." Antonio whispers back.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Jayden nods and jogs away to catch up with the others on their walk back home. Antonio walks down the cliff, cradling his girlfriend in his arms. He sits down under an oak tree and looks at his girlfriend's sleeping frame. He gently slides her glasses off her face. He places them in his jacket pocket. He can't help but smile as he runs his fingers through her hair. A few hours later he really doesn't want to wake her up but he knows that he should. He leans in and kisses her on the lips like she was Snow White and he is Prince Charming. He backs away slowly and notices her eyes start to flutter. They open slowly a few seconds later.

"Did you have to wake up my golden knight?" Tracy asks.

"Sorry my little angel fish, but we need to get back to the house." Antonio answers.

"Ok I forgive you Tony, but why did kiss me? I'm not Snow White." Tracy says.

"I remembered that the traditional ways to wake someone up don't work on you. So, I thought I'd try something new." Antonio answers. T

racy just chuckles. They get to their feet. Tracy stretches and wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"I think you might need these." Antonio says.

He takes Tracy's glasses out of his pocket and puts them back on her face. They start back to the house As they enter the front gate they see everyone setting up for the party.

"I guess this was Ashley's idea?" Tracy asks.

"Yes, she thought we should have a little fun now that we saved the world." Antonio answers.

"Hey Ashley, where are Jayden and Lauren?" Tracy asks.

"Oh, they're inside. Do you think that you two can help us?" Ashley answers.

"I'll be back out in a sec there is something else I have to do. Antonio, why don't you go help Ashley." Tracy says.

Antonio nods. He walks over to help Ashley set up the keyboard. Tracy walks into the house. In the living room, Jayden is saying goodbye to Lauren. Tracy enters the room.

"Lauren you're not going to leave so soon are you?" she asks.

"I'm not good with hellos and goodbyes, so it's best if I leave before the party starts." she answers.

"Ashley can vouch for me and tell you that I'm not good with goodbyes either. I still wanted to give you something though." Tracy says.

"What is it?" Lauren asks.

"Hold on. I have in my pocket." Tracy answers.

Tracy reaches into her jacket pocket and comes up with nothing.

"I thought you said it was in your pocket?" Lauren asks.

"Now I remember who has it." Tracy says.

She lets out a loud whistle. Luna comes in the room with a little box in her mouth. Luna walks over to Lauren and sets the box in front of her feet. Lauren picks it up.

"So what's inside?" Lauren asks.

"Open it and find out." Tracy answers.

"Hold on, sis, read the card first." Jayden says.

Lauren takes the card off the box. She opens the card and reads it to herself.

Dear Lauren,

I know we didn't get a chance to become close friends but I still appreciate your friendship more then you'll ever know. I made you a thank you gift. I hope you like it

Your fellow samurai,

Tracy

PS. You were a great leader I 'm very lucky to have fought by your side.

Then she opens the box and inside is a handmade necklace and the pendant is in the shape of the fire kanji. Carved inside is the letter of her name. She takes it out of the box and puts it on.

"Tracy, you made this?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, believe me, it wasn't easy to do." Tracy answers.

"I'd bet but don't I get one too." Jayden whines.

"Yes, Jayden I made one for the others too." Tracy answers.

"When are we going to get them?" Jayden asks.

"At the party, after you guys get to hear me sing for the last time." Tracy answers.

"Wait Tracy you can sing?" Lauren asks.

"Yes, and she is amazing." Jayden answers.

"I have to hear you sing. Maybe I could stay longer." Lauren says.

"Cool" Tracy says.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Later that night everyone is in the front yard having a great time at the party.

"Hey Lauren, where did you get that necklace? It's really pretty." Emily asks.

"Tracy, she made it for me." Lauren answers.

"Tracy, didn't you say that you made one for us too?" Jayden asks.

Tracy didn't say a word and lets out a loud whistle. Then Luna comes around the corner with a small drawstring back in her mouth. Luna sits down in front of her.

"Thanks Luna." Tracy says.

She takes the bag out of her mouth. Tracy opens the bag and gives her friends their gifts.

"Don't just stand there, open them already." Tracy says politely.

Everyone opens their box and takes out the necklace that is inside.

"Wow, Tracy this is so nice of you." Emily says.

"Yeah, this is my way of saying goodbye. Ashley, there is one more surprise in your box." Tracy says.

"What is it?" Ashley asks.

"Just take out the false bottom." Tracy answers.

Ashley takes out the false bottom and she sees a new friendship bracelet underneath. Ashley takes it out of the box and goes over to her. Then she gives her friend a bear hug.

"So, I take it from how you're squishing my internal organs, you like it." Tracy says.

Ashley releases her friends from her hug and chuckles at her joke.

"Yes I do, but why did you make a new one anyway? What's wrong with the old one?" Ashley asks.

"Considering that it's been through all those nighlok attacks, I thought you would like one that wasn't covered in battle scares." Tracy answers.

"Tracy, I like the new one. I love the old more." Ashley says.

"Why's that ash-tree?" Tracy asks.

"Because the old bracelet is proof of how strong our bond of friendship really is. I mean it's been through so much and it still is in one piece." Ashley answers. "That's true." Tracy says.

"I hate to ruin this cute moment, but Tracy you told me that you were going to sing." Lauren says.

"Yeah that's right I did say didn't I. Antonio, Ashley can you guys give me a hand." Tracy says.

They nod and they walk over to where Ashley has set up the keyboard. Antonio plugs his guitar in an amp. Tracy walks over the microphone and taps it to make sure it's on. She hears the feedback from the speakers she turns around and nods to them. She turns back around to face the others as they walk up.

They start to play "Wherever I Go". After the intro plays Tracy starts to sing. They listen to her sing. As Tracy hits the final note (Jayden notices that she is trying her best not to cry) she hears her friends cheering loudly. She turns around and sees a huge smile on Ashley's and Antonio's faces. Then she turns back around and they all walk over to the others.

"Tracy, that was incredible." Lauren compliments.

"Thanks Lauren. I wished that Zechariah could have heard it." Tracy says.

"I did hear it, little warrior." Zechariah says.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Everyone moves to the side and Tracy sees her cousin standing at the front gate in his army desert camouflage uniform. Tracy tries her best to hide her look of joy and places her hands over her mouth. Zechariah notices the tears of joy running down his cousin's face.

"Well that reaction says you're happy to see me. Don't I get a hug?" Zechariah asks.

Tracy lets out a muffled chuckle and runs over to her cousin. She gives him a bear hug. The hug is so strong that Zachariah drops his bags.

"Sorry cuz I guess I don't know my own strength." Tracy apologizes.

"It's ok cuz. I've missed your hugs." Zachariah says.

He hugs her back.

"I'm so happy that you're home. I've missed you so much." Tracy says.

"I know cuz, but don't you think you should introduce me to your friends?" he asks.

Tracy lets her cousin go and they walk over to her friends.

"Zechariah this is Lauren, Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia and Antonio." Tracy says.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Zechariah says.

"The pleasure is ours." Jayden says.

Tracy walks over to Antonio.

"So little warrior, I have one more question for you." Zechariah says.

"What's that, captain pep talk?" Tracy answers.

"Don't you need a permit to carry those guns around?" Zechariah jokes.

Tracy chuckles at her cousin's joke.

"I hate to ask this, but what is everyone going to do now that we've saved the world?" Ashley asks.

Mia says that she is going to the culinary academy. Kevin says he'll be training for the Olympics. Emily is excited to go home to her sister. Mike says he is going with Emily to help her. Tracy says she is staying here and planning to attend college. Antonio is preparing for his around the world fishing trip.

"So ash-tree, what are you going to do?" Tracy asks.

"I applied to MUNY." Ashley answers.

"Ashley, that's great, so did you get in?" Tracy asks.

"What is MUNY anyway?" Mike asks.

"Mike. It's the Music University of New York and to answer your question I got accepted." Ashley answers.

"That's great. Congratulations." Tracy says.

"Thanks Tracy, but you know that means I'll have to move to New York." Ashley says sadly.

"I know that Ashley, but you've been dreaming about going to that school ever since you were old enough to play the piano." Tracy reminds her.

"True, but I was hoping that we could go to college together." Ashley says.

"That's sweet, but you knew the odds of that happening were pretty slim. They're not very many vet schools in New York." Tracy tells her.

"You've got me there, but I don't want to split the team up again." Ashley says.

"Hey, ash-tree, remember what I told you the day you had to move away?" Tracy asks.

"Yes" Ashley answers.

"We would always be friends no matter how far we are away from each other." The girls say together.

Antonio looks over at Jayden. They share a look as they remember the day they had to say good bye to echother when Antonio had to move away. The girls give each other a best friend's hug and decide to go back to celebrating their victory. A few hours later Zachariah tells his cousin that he still has to surprise the rest of the family so he can't stay to help clean up. Tracy tells him that it's ok and gives him another hug. They say good-bye and Zachariah picks up is bags. Then he heads back to the front gate. Everyone helps to clean up, then goes inside to pack.

===== The Silver Samurai =====

Tracy takes her time as she packs her bag. Every time she puts another item in her bag she remembers everything that happened to her while she was a samurai ranger. A few minutes later she zips up her bag and sets it on the desk. The bigger suitcase next to the desk has the rest of her belongings inside. She walks over to her bed and sits down. Luna jumps onto the bed and lies down in her lap. "It looks like the bullies were right after all. I was never meant to have friends." Tracy thinks to herself. A few tears start rolling down her cheeks.

Everyone is in the living room waiting for Tracy.

"Man how long does it take to pack one bag?" Mike asks.

"I'll go see what's taking her." Antonio says.

He leaves the group. Antonio walks to Tracy's room and hears crying. Tracy left the door open so Antonio walks over to her. Antonio asks Tracy why is she crying. Tracy looks over at him.

"Because once we say goodbye I'll be alone again." Tracy answers.

Antonio sits down next to her and puts his arm around her.

"You won't be alone." Antonio says.

"I won't, how come?" Tracy asks.

Before Antonio answers the question he dries the tears from Tracy's eyes.

"Because you have me and I'll never leave your side." Antonio answers.

"What about the fishing trip? You only have one ticket, don't you?" Tracy asks.

"Actually I got two tickets.'" Antonio says.

"Really?" Tracy asks.

"Yes" Antonio answers.

A smile comes to Tracy's face and Antonio leans in close. Then he gently presses his lips against Tracy's. The kiss is gentle. Tracy's eyes flutter throughout the kiss, and as Antonio backs away, Tracy slowly opens her eyes.

"What was that for?" Tracy asks.

"Just to remind you how much I care about you." Antonio answers.

Luna jumps off Tracy's lap because she knew what is going to happen next. Tracy wraps her arms around Antonio's necks and pulls him back in towards her. Then she kisses him back with the same passion that Antonio kissed her. After their second kiss ended both are tempted to kiss a third time.

"Tracy, I think we should go meet up with the others." Antonio says.

Tracy nods and they get up. Antonio walks over to the desk to get Tracy's bags for her. Tracy walks over to him and he gives the book bag to her.

"Thanks Tony, we should get going." Tracy says.

Then they leave the room and Luna follows behind them.

"About time you joined us." Mike says.

"Sorry guys, I just got distracted while I was packing." Tracy apologizes.

'It's ok." Jayden says.

"Tracy, I have one question." Ashley says.

"What's that Ash-tree?" Tracy asks.

"Have you applied to the colleges around here?" Ashley asks.

"Yes I did. I haven't heard anything yet." Tracy answers.

Then Ashley hears Tracy's phone takes her phone out her jacket pocket. Then a look of pure surprise comes to her face.

"Tracy, who is it?" Antonio asks.

"No way it's the Pasadena university admission office." Tracy answers.

"Well don't stand there, answer it already." Antonio says.

Tracy walks to the dojo and answers the call.

"Hello." Tracy answers.

"Is this Tracy Burlew?" the lady on the other end asks.

"Yes, this is she." Tracy says.

"May I be the first to congratulate you and welcome you to Pasadena University." the women says.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Tracy says.

"You're very welcome and we can't wait to have you be a part of our university this fall." the women says.

Then she tells Tracy that the university will pay for the entire time that she is at the university. Tracy thanks her again for everything and hangs up a few minutes later. Then she walks back to her friends. Tracy tries her best to make it look like she didn't get in.

"Tracy, don't be so sad. There are many other schools you can apply to." Antonio says.

"I don't have to apply to another school Tony." Tracy says.

Ashley sees her best friend trying not to crack a small smile.

"T-dawg, you got in, didn't you?" Ashley asks.

"Gotcha" Tracy jokes.

"Tracy, that's great, congrats." Lauren says.

"Thanks" Tracy says.

Everyone congratulates Tracy for getting accepted. She thanks them and everyone walks outside to meet up with Ji. Jayden and Lauren are standing next to Ji.

"Jayden, what are you guys going to do?" Mike asks.

"I never really thought about it. I mean for the first time in my life I'm done with my samurai duties." Jayden answers.

"Tracy, when do you have to head off the college?" Ashley asks.

"The semester starts August 29th." Tracy answers.

"What about the fishing trip?" Ashley asks.

"We'll get back in plenty of time for me to get ready for the fall semester." Tracy answers.

"Who is going to watch Luna while you two are gone?" Lauren asks.

"I was thinking that you three could because I don't want to have her stay anywhere else." Tracy answers.

"We would loved to" Jayden says.

"Thanks Jay." Tracy says.

Then she tells Luna to go over to Jayden. Before she does Luna jumps into Tracy's arms and gives her a kiss. Then she jumps back down and walks over to Jayden.

"You be a good girl." Tracy tells her puppy.

Luna barks to tell her owner that she would. Everyone says goodbye and walks to the front gate. Jayden waves good bye to his friends. Tracy and Antonio are the last ones to go through the gate. Then Jayden asks JI what they are supposed to do now. He says that the bamboo needs pruning and he needs to restuff the practice dummies. Before he does that, he walks over to the grill and takes out a red guitar. Then he gives it to him and then they sit down next to the table. They start to rock out.

Tracy and Antonio are in the park. They sit down on the bench and Tracy looks over at Antonio.

"Tony, can I ask you something?" Tracy asks.

"What is it angel." Antonio answers.

"What is next for us?" Tracy asks.

"I don't know angel but what I do know is that we'll figure it out together." Antonio answers.

Tracy smiles at his answer and then they kiss. After they back away, they decide they should head to the marina so that they won't miss the boat.


End file.
